I don't have a name
by Pilipili
Summary: The Saiyans have taken control of Earth. Will the Earthlings, with Bulma at their lead, ever be free again? Two stories in one, it's up to the reader to choose.
1. The begining

Hi, this is my first fanfic, so please no flames. I'm not English, so if I make mistakes tell me.

Enjoy

I do not own DBZ nor anything at all.

* * *

**I don't have a name : chapter one, The beginning.**

It was four years since hell fell on Earth. Yet the day had started like any other day.

Bulma was twelve at this time, and she was at school. She was sitting next to Angela, a tall and slender girl , the only person in her class who talked to her. Since she was a genius, Bulma had skipped many classes and now she was studying with teenagers around sixteen.

She was, as usual daydreaming in math class, when suddenly a huge explosion could be heard, and the ground started to shake. The air-raid siren rang… Angela had immediately dragged her into a wardrobe, and they remained in it for hours… It was at least 5 pm when she decided, against her friend's will, to get back home. Only she didn't know she wouldn't see her friends for a long time.

When She reached her home, Bulma understood that something wrong had happened here. The beautiful mansion she knew was gone ; now she could see a broken house instead of it. Slowly, she opened the entrance door, and entered. The place was silent. She went to her living room, and there she saw her… Her mother's body, stiff and lifeless was lying on the floor, in a pool of her own blood.

* * *

She couldn't believe the vision in front of her… Someone had killed her mother… No her mommy, the woman that had given birth to her, the woman who taught her how to make cakes (although she wasn't a real chef), the woman whom she considered to be the most beautiful she had ever seen… No, this wasn't happening, it was a nightmare.

Apparently she had tried to defend herself, her arm was bleeding showing she had tried to defend herself, and her bug gun was near her… Bulma took her mother's body and cradled it, rocking back and forth.

She was crying her eyes out when suddenly she heard a soft chuckle. A girl, who was probably 18 at the most was sneering at her. She had long black hair, a white and golden armor, and cold black eyes. Bulma was about to ask her why she was smiling when the stranger told her :

"What a pathetic vision! I was told Earthlings were weak, I can see now it was an euphemism."

Bulma couldn't believe what she was hearing. Who was this girl anyway?

"What… What are you talking about? Do… Do you know what happened here?"

"Ho, sure I do, I did all this. It looks better that way, don't you think?"

"You did…that… Why, why did you do it?... How could you do that?... You monster!"

"Shut up!"

Bulma was thrown on the wall. That's when she saw it : the girl had a long black tail. A TAIL!

How was it possible? She couldn't be human. Fear started to fill her poor little body.

"You insolent, how dare you talk to me this way! A noble blood runs in my veins. I am to be the future queen of all Saiyans…"

"Saiyans ?" what the hell was happening !

"So you don't know yet ? I should have known. As I am merciful today, I'm going to explain it to you, little scum"

She reached Bulma's hair, lifting her up so their heads were on the same level, and spoke again with her cruel voice. Bulma was so scared, she couldn't move.

"My name is Nira, I am a Saiyan. My people decided to invade your planet to live on it. You see, our planet was destroyed many years ago by a powerful alien named Frieza. Saiyans have been wandering across the universe for years… Until few month ago, when our leader, the great King Vegeta chose this planet to be our new home. Now, you no longer live on _Earth_, she spat, you live on Vegetasei."

Bulma's neck began to ache, Nira had a strong grip on her.

"But why… Why didn't you ask nicely" she asked, innocently

"Oooh, isn't it cute !" replied Nira with a high childlike voice

"That is not possible. First, we would have lived under your _command, _and us Saiyans refuse to be slaves to anybody. Second, we had to purge a little bit the planet : We are a strong race, stronger than you could imagined, but we eat a lot. So we had to kill as many men as possible so we won't run out of food. And Third…"

Nira approached Bulma's ear to her mouth, and whispered: "We love to fight, and we hadn't had fun for such a long time."

* * *

Bulma remained silent for a moment that seemed like an eternity: she was swallowing all the information Nira gave her… Until she screamed in fury, pushing aside her fear.

"FUN…. You kill my people to have FUN!!!! You… You are a monster!"

Nira simply kept sneering, clearly mocking her. Bulma couldn't take it anymore, she was breathing hard. She finally succeeded to say.

"Why? Why don't you kill me then?" Nira's smile faded, and she replied abruptly.

"I can't do that… You see, when our planet was destroyed, only few of us survived. So, King Vegeta has decided to keep the youngest females to be our breeders. Although we do not appreciate the idea, we have to mix our pure blood to yours in order to survive." Bulma's heart speeded up.

"You… you keep the women?"

"That's why I am not killing you. In few years you will be given to a male Saiyan, you will work under his and his mates' command, and you will give him some half breeds… We also decided to keep some men, to be our slaves or our engineers."

"You should be thankful that we don't kill you. Your mother was a bit too old for our tastes… And too stupid too" she chuckled, "…you know that at first she wanted to feed me." Nira burst into laugher.

"…m…Monster…."

Bulma no longer cared about the pain in her neck, nor feared for her life. She tried desperately to kick Nira's legs, which made her laugh harder. Her tail was dangling behind her. Without a second thought, Bulma reached her tail, grabbed it, and pulled it as hard as she could… She was expecting everything but that… Nira let her go, and fell on the floor, as if she was in pain.

Bulma saw the gun again. She couldn't hear Nira screams. Bulma aimed at the monster, and pulled the trigger.


	2. lost in the desert

If you don't understand something in my story don't hesitate to tell me.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**I don't have a name: chapter two, Lost in the desert.**

It had been four years since the Saiyans had taken control of the planet, creating a new society. The strongest men were working in mines and farms; the smartest were forced to work as engineers, the rest were killed. As for the women, their fate was special: they were selected according to their beauty and strength, and then they were given to males "_worthy" _of them. They were not their mates, just their mistresses. A new Saiyan family model was created: on top of it, the Saiyan male, just below him were his mate and their children; the mistresses were at the bottom with their own kids. A male could have several mistresses, but only one mate, and this one had to be a Saiyan. The society was also based on this pattern: Elite soldier first, then third class warriors, then human females and finally human males.

It had been four years, and Bulma had changed some much during this time: her hair was short and dyed in black, her breasts were bandaged so it appeared flat, and she only were boyish clothes. Bulma had done everything to look like a boy for one purpose: freedom over her body. She refused to be given to one of those Saiyans, be beaten up by a female all day long, working as her personal slave, and be raped in the night by her male like a fuck toy. So she had turned into Trunks, an apprentice engineer... But now she couldn't take it anymore.

She had left West city two weeks ago. Now she was in the South, far away from her home town, walking alone in the desert, thirsty and starving. She wouldn't live long, but that didn't matter: she would join all her loved ones... Her vision started to blur as she fell unconscious on the floor.

When she finally woke up, night had fallen and she was feeling dizzy; she was lying on a mattress on the floor. She was in a large, dry and cozy cave. The entrance was blocked by a wooden panel. There was a goatskin, apparently full of water, and a plate of fruits just next to her. As soon as she saw them, she jumped on them, and drank all the water, before attacking savagely the food. The only thing that mattered right now was to eat and drink…

"Hi, I see you're awake at last. My friend and I started to worry about you"

She turned around, and faced a young man, around 20, with long black hair, a sword and a green top. A blue cat was lying on his right shoulder.

"Are you okay? What's your name?"

Bulma decided not to take any risks, so as usual, she replied:

"My name is Trunks."

"Trunks… Nice to meet you. My name is Yamcha, and this is Puar. So Trunks, can you explain me why a young boy would be wandering in the desert all by himself?"

Taking a few seconds before answering, Bulma replied:

"I couldn't stay where I used to live."

"Why? Sorry to ask you this, but I wanna know."

"I was fed up being used by Saiyans as a slave."

"You a slave?!, you don't look very strong."

"I was an engineer; I was used because of my brains."

Yamcha nodded. He started to leave the place and suddenly told her.

"You can stay here if you want, you will be safe here."

* * *

Bulma had stayed in Yamcha's for almost a week. She was sleeping in his bed (which was no more than a simple mattress on the floor) while he slept on another mattress that was used as a couch. Yamcha was joyful, nice, protective… and handsome. He left the place all day, and came back with food. He would also get her new clothes (boys' ones of course) and a few capsules. Once he had even brought her a History book: they had become very rare after the Saiyans attack, since they considered them useless… Yamcha was the nicest person she had ever met, besides her parents; yet, she still hadn't told him she was a girl. She had soon understood that being a girl in those times was dangerous: she had learnt to be a boy (though, she looked like a 14 year-old one).

One day, she saw Yamcha, in a part of the desert where a few trees were growing. He was doing katas. Bulma couldn't help but stare: he was so graceful, so agile. She watched him until he turned around, and told her.

"You wanna try? You'll see it's not difficult. It can help you to defend yourself."

"Er… Okay"

He smiled at her as she started to reproduce his moves. Then he taught her to kick, to protect herself from attacks… It was hot. She was trying to punch him when she fell on the floor. Her bandages were too tight. She couldn't breathe. She shouldn't have tied those bandages so tightly…

* * *

She woke up, turned her head around and saw on the floor, where she had seen the goatskin and the fruits the first time, her bandages… Yamcha was looking at her intensely. A red shade was spread on his cheeks. He slowly asked:

"Why didn't you tell me?"

They remained silent for minutes until she said.

"I don't really know. I guess that, I got used being a boy." And then she started to tell him her story. Not all her story…

"… Nira was about to kill me but I succeeded to escape her and I ran away from home. I hid several days in the sewage. Then I decided that no man would ever tell me what to do with my body. Therefore, I cut my hair, dyed it, and went to the engineering school. I did nothing but worked for two years. Then, I saw my father again.

"Of course, I told him who I was. I was so happy this day. Though we were in hell, we were together. But one day, the Saiyan War Minister, Kabu, got mad at him and killed him. I remained alone for three month in West City. But then, I couldn't take it anymore. So I left…"

"Why didn't you leave right after that guy killed your father?"

"I… "

Bulma wasn't ready to tell anybody else what had happened during those three month, so she simply replied:

"I had someone to look after."

"What's your real name?"

She looked at the sunset through the small window dig in the stone walls of the cave.

"Bulma", she finally said.

By saying that, she ended the conversation…


	3. Let me be with you

**Disclaimer: **I don't own dbz

**I don't have a name: chapter 3: Let me be with you**

Before Yamcha knew Bulma was a girl, he had been a good friend and a real support; but since he had learnt the truth, Yamcha couldn't look at her into the eyes. When he would talk to her, he would stutter nonsense, when she was in need, he would help her without a world or a smile. He was cold to her now, and it was painful. Even though she knew him for a week, she felt safer with him: no one had taken care of her for so many years. Now it was painful for her since she had gotten used to his help. He had become e drug. He was her hope, he was strong enough to protect her, he was so nice, she was almost melting when he was smiling at her. Now it was over.

Puar tried to reassure her:

"If you gotta know Bulma, Yamcha is very shy. He's not very comfortable with girls. It's not your fault, you must give him some time, so he can get used to the situation". Nevertheless, nothing could soothe her.

Two weeks after, she now completely got used to living within the desert: every morning, she would wake up at 5 to gather water. Then, with Puar's help, she would clean the cave. Yamcha usually came back at 2 pm: they would all prepare lunch together, in complete silence, and eat quietly. Finally, Yamcha and her would go to where she had first seen him training and practice martial arts. Her skin was tanned now, and her hair was blue again. She looked more like a girl than a boy, and she actually appreciated that: she could see her reflection in Yamcha's cave's bathroom (A/N: that's right, I decided that he would have a bathroom in his cave, but without running water)… Even though two weeks had passed, Yamcha still seemed to refuse to talk to her, and it was still painful.

Until this particular evening… They were practicing, and Bulma was improving her martial skills. They were punching each other but all Bulma could was why he wasn't talking to her, now she needed him, she couldn't explain why but she did. She suddenly kicked him harder and faster. Yamcha could feel it, she was using every inch of strength she had in her body to hit him. She kicked harder and harder, until she finally fell in his arms unwillingly…

She raised her eyes to meet his gaze; his orbs were wide with surprise. They just kept looking at each other in the eyes. She was about to get out of his grip when he pulled her closer. She couldn't believe it! Yamcha was finally showing that he cared about her. At last! She didn't want to let go, she needed to hug someone and be hugged back. It was so good, so smooth; it had been so long since she had held someone in her arms. He put her on her feet, and they got back to the cave.

The atmosphere in the cave was much less tensed. Every day was a real joy to live. Bulma was happy again. They weren't friends, they were a family. Puar was a funny little creature and she was closer to Yamcha than she had ever been with anyone else. Almost an entire month had passed since Yamcha talked to her again. They were again to "their place" where they were training, and training.

"You punch like a girl!"

"I _am_ a girl asshole!", she giggled.

"You know what I'm talking about" he replied, with a warm smile.

"That comes from a guy who acts like a sissy." She was teasing him, and he knew it.

"How dare you!" He jumped on her, jammed her and started tickling her.

"Ow… Please Yamcha stop it… Mercy!!!"

"Not before you apologize."

"Sure, sissy!" He tickled her harder. Tears were coming in her eyes. She couldn't breathe; sure, she could apologize, but that would hurt her pride, the same pride that had protected her for years. Thanks to this pride, she never felt weak, or stupid, she knew that if someone could carried out any project she used to work on, that would be her.

Yamcha finally let her go, and put her face beneath him. "You're stubborn, aren't you?"

"I know, I'm glad you finally noticed it." she chuckled.

"You should learn to respect someone stronger than you are!" He didn't know it, but he had hurt her.

"No man shall ever tell me what to do.", she said, her smiled was gone, but Yamcha didn't seem to care.

"I don't mind if you don't respect other men as long as you respect me…"They stared at each other in silence. Bulma couldn't keep pretending anymore, she closed the small gap between them, and kissed him. She could sense him stiffen. When she finally broke the kiss, Yamcha was looking at her, he was as red as a tomato, and he had huge eyes. She simply smiled, and decided to kiss him again; only this time, he kissed her back.

* * *

They had been in a chaste relationship for two months. But today, something had broken. Puar was gone hunting, as he usually did every evening, and Bulma and Yamcha were holding each other. They were simply kissing when suddenly passion and desire rose in their hearts. Now all they could think about was getting closer to each other.

They started to undress each other. And now they were lying on the bed, naked and smiling. Yamcha stood up and rushed to a bag across the room and took a condom. He came back to Bulma.

"_I love you Bulma__."_

"_I love you too__."_

Yamcha was so gentle, so caring, he was taking her like a man takes his wife. Their intercourse was almost religious. Bulma was holding him like as if she was drowning, while he was making love to her slowly, as if he was afraid to break her. Nothing else mattered to Bulma but Yamcha; right now, she knew she would love him forever.

When they finished, Yamcha stood up, a little dizzy and dressed up. Once he was done, he gave Bulma a large T-shirt so she could cover her body and pulled the blankets on her body.

"Sleep Babe." He softly told her.

She complied, and fell into unconsciousness.


	4. And so the fight begins

**Disclaimer:**I don't own dbz.

**I don't have a name: chapter 4: And so the fight begins.**

There are only two ways to deal with your past: run away from it, or confront it. Unfortunately, it may seem easier to escape it, but it isn't; because sooner or later you'll have to face it. Past is never behind us.

Bulma couldn't remember being happier in her whole life, even when she was a kid. She was living with Yamcha and Puar for six month now, and nothing could have been more perfect. Every day she would make housework or cut wood for the fire while she was laughing with Puar, and she would spend her nights in Yamcha's arms. Little did she know, this happiness wouldn't last for long…

It was the middle of the night, and Yamcha wasn't home yet. Puar remained silent, but Bulma started to panic. She had suffered so many losses; she wouldn't survive his death. They waited for hours. Suddenly they both heard footsteps coming to the cave. Bulma and Puar stand up, on the alert, on the lookout for every sound and movement. Bulma's heart was beating so hard that she thought she would soon have a heart attack… Two figures entered in the cave: a short man severely injured who was supported by…

"_Yamcha!", _Bulma screamed. She immediately rushed to her lover, helping him lie the stranger on the bed. Puar had brought them clean towels and a basin full of water, so the three of them could clean his wounds.

"_What happened_? Do you have any idea of how afraid I was for _you_! I thought you were _dead_! For goodness sake Yamcha you asshole!". she hissed.

"Bulma if I hadn't been there on the right time, this guy would be dead by now!". He was clearly annoyed by Bulma's attitude. "Stop thinking about yourself, and think about me, or him!" She felt ashamed by her selfishness. But she had to know, so she kept asking:

"What happened to you?"

"Saiyans, that what happened. I was on my way home, when I saw a Saiyan beating up three guys. The one in front of you is the only survivor. As soon as this alien left, I checked upon them, and brought him back here".

"Why would a Saiyan come to the desert?"

"I have no idea. We have to wait till he wakes up to know what happened."…

* * *

The stranger finally woke up in the first light of dawn. He weakly opened his eyes, seeming completely lost.

"It's okay buddy, you're safe", Yamcha said.

"Where… Where I am?"

"My place, I brought you here after the Saiyan left. I'm Yamcha, and these are Bulma and Puar."

"And my friends?"

Yamcha put his hand on the stranger's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, they were gone before I could do anything."

The stranger looked at Yamcha with wide eyes before gazing the sunrise, apparently lost in his thoughts.

"I'm sorry buddy, but I need to know what happened. I came in this desert to escape the Saiyans; I need to know why one of them would come to such an unwelcoming place."

The stranger nodded, his eyes still fixed to the sunrise.

"I understand. My name is Krillin, and I'm a monk. Few years ago, I left the monastery to train with Roshi sensei. The men with me were his pupils too. There was Kila, one of the toughest I've ever met; he was strong and brutal sometimes but he could also be the nicest creature in the world. There was also Heru, he was the least strong of us, but the most intelligent one. Before the Saiyans arrived Heru had a fiancée. She had been taken by the Saiyans and given to one of their males of course. Heru had to let her go against his will… he didn't have a choice. Even though years have passed he still loved her. Until two days ago, when he learnt that she had gotten killed by the Saiyan who owned her. He went ballistic and begged us to help to revenge his lover. We thought that if we attacked him, the three of us, we would have win.

"He was too strong. He first killed Heru, then Kila before beating me. He threw us in the desert. He realized I was still alive, and he knocked me out before telling me…" Krillin voice broke, he was about to cry

"Tell you what?" Insisted Yamcha.

"_I let you alive so you can tell you people what weaklings they are. We shall _never leave_; after all, we might say we are a big family, with all the half-breeds your women give us. Your lives are ours.", _Krillin finally met Yamcha's eyes.

"The worst is that he's right: we are doomed, we'll never be free…"

"Stop it" interrupted Yamcha, "Never say that again. That's it, it's been too long. We have to fight back!"

"Are you insane?" screamed Bulma "Don't you know who you're fighting, they're too strong, this is a lost cause!"

"Do you want them to keep raping women and killing men? Do you want to be their slave? So keep hiding! I'm gonna fight! Besides, they may be stronger, but we outnumber them. This is our strength! Maybe women have half Saiyans, but they also have half earthling. I heard they didn't have the same rights as pure blood Saiyans. They can help us too! Their physical strength will help us."

"Ya… Yamcha."

"Bulma, if you let them do it without a fight you will be helping them. Not only they crush us because they are stronger, they crush us because we are afraid. They need us to be scared of them. But if we fight them, there's a chance to win. Maybe it's a slight one, but it's a chance anyways."

"You have the choice Bulma, you can stay here afraid and refuse to confront them, or fight, make them pay for everything they've done. Do as you want but I'm not changing my mind."

"Yamcha…"

"So, will you help me?"

Bulma hesitated. She had desperately tried to escape the Saiyans, and she had hoped to do so for the rest of her life, but now Yamcha wanted to fight. He didn't know what it was like, to be in front of them, fear petrifying you: nothing else counted but your enemy. She finally answered.

"I don't want to see any of those _aliens._ Yet… I don't want to lose you, so if you fight, I'm coming with you. Just, don't expect me to be part of it."

Yamcha smiled; he knew it was the best offer Bulma could give him concerning this topic. _And who knows he wondered_, maybe, eventually, _she will fight too._

"Introduce us to your master."

* * *

This is how Yamcha created the "Rebellion". His cave had become their secret shelter; he had dug in the stone to enlarge it, created dozens, then hundreds of rooms and apartments. He trained in order to be able to fight the _enemy_ someday and took under his wings those in need. The women who had succeeded to escape would come to him; the injured men would be healed by him. Quickly, Yamcha's movement became famous all around the world. Quickly, Yamcha was the leader of a secret alliance. His name was cherished by the Humans, and mocked by the Saiyans, because even though he was the Earthlings new hope, the Saiyans didn't take him seriously.

Bulma was proud to be Yamcha's lover. Of course she had refused to fight against the Saiyans, but that didn't mean she wouldn't help. A part of her was jealous of all the affection Yamcha gave to others: she had gotten used to be his _only one._ But she could manage with it; only one topic would bring her mad.

"Yamcha are you nuts? What would have happened if he had followed you?"

"He didn't so stop worrying."

"But he was vulnerable, why didn't you kill him?"

"Because I don't believe that a whole race can be that monstrous. And I refuse to be like them, so for the last time Bulma, I shall never ever kill a Saiyan on purpose! We cannot erase them, so many of our women had children with Saiyans. All I want is for the Saiyans and the Earthlings to live together, equally."

"You're so naïve Yamcha, you really don't know what they're like, you don't understand…"

"But apparently you do."

"I…"

But she never finished her sentence for she got interrupted by a _bip _on one of their computers. Someone was sending them an SOS… But they weren't from Earth.


	5. The banned one

**Disclaimer:**I don't own DBZ.

**I don't have a name: chapter five: The banned one.**

An hour after the SOS was sent, Bulma finally succeeded on putting Yamcha in contact with the mysterious messenger; Bulma had to make sure the scramblers were working before.

"Can you hear me? This is Yamcha speaking… Can you hear me? Answer!"

"...ZzzZZ…Tu… spee…"

"Repeat, I can't understand."

"… is Tuna speaking."

"What is the matter?"

"I am from planet Pila. An Earthling under the name of Lunch told us about you, so we decided to contact you."

"Me?"

"We are under the control of the Saiyans. They took us and turned us into their slaves…"

"Just like they did to us" whispered Bulma to herself.

"We are too weak to fight back, but when we heard about you, he found hope we had lost long ago. We all think that if someone can succeed, it'll be you, after all, Earth is the planet where the Saiyan's royalty is hiding."

"Wait what do you mean by _all_? There are more people?", Bulma asked.

"I mean by _we,_ all the colonies we could contact."

"Colonies?" they both said together.

"What? You don't know? You're far from being the only people the Saiyan are enslaving. Actually we are at least fifteen colonies, with five rebellious systems, but I'm sure you can live with them."

"And they are all under the Saiyans' yoke?"

"Well, not as much as you. You see, you're the only colony where Saiyan take women and breed with them. I don't know why they're doing this, but I'm pretty sure that their influence is stronger on Earth than anywhere else in the universe. I guess that's why King Vegeta lives there…"

The lovers were quiet. Bulma was paler than usual.

"Anyway, I cannot talk to you for too long, Will you help us? Will you be our leader, our spokesman?"

Yamcha didn't know what to do, so he simply nodded.

* * *

The Rebellion was growing fast. The Saiyans couldn't ignore it anymore, because more and more women we trying to run away from their kidnappers. Yamcha's name became more and more famous; his actions were blessed by all humans. But Yamcha couldn't really fighting the Saiyans or doing any important action because of the Saiyans strength, so he was considered a protector more than a righter of wrongs. Besides, even though he had opportunities he never killed a Saiyan.

But the Rebellion was about to change drastically: on a morning a couple arrived. They were young and apparently famished. Some men rushed to them, but suddenly stopped.

"What is wrong with you?" screamed Bulma, "Help them!"

"We… we can't."

"What?! How can you?... Fine, I'll do it myself."

Bulma was approaching them when she stopped too. She finally understood why all of them had refused to help them: the man, who was slightly older than Bulma, had a tail. Though, he didn't seem dangerous: he had black hair in cowlick, he was tall and muscular and more importantly, he was severely injured. The woman next to him was probably Bulma's age, she had black hair as well as black eyes.

"Please, help us!" said the brunette, "My husband is wounded, if he doesn't get help quickly he's gonna die!"

Bulma was shocked, this girl was referring to him as her _husband_? Could this mean that she cared about him, that she had given herself to him willingly?

"Your husband?" said one of the men next to her "This monster is your husband?"

"Why would we help him? He's a Saiyan!"

"I beg you! My husband means you no harm. Please, we came here to ask for your help; we figured that if someone would help us, that would be you."

"GO TO HELL, both of you!"

"It's okay Chichi, I'm fine, come on let's go"

But Chichi didn't seem to want to go.

"You! ALL OF YOU! You came here because you needed help. Now we need help, and you won't help us, because my husband is a _Saiyan_? You don't know anything about him, how dare you judge him!?"

"You pretend that you're the _nice guys_ but you're not that different from them, she continued, the Saiyans rejected me and now you reject him. You know what, I've had enough, YOU go to hell, each and every one of you!"

She was turning around when Bulma heard her own voice say.

"WAIT, don't go! Come with me.", Bulma's words had overtaken her thoughts.

The raven haired girl stared at her for a short moment, and then weakly smiled at her before whispering a feeble _thank you._

* * *

"Yamcha, those people wanted to see you.", said Bulma

"Heal and feed them." ordered Yamcha. Some women rushed towards them.

"Now, who are you, and what do you want" asked Yamcha after they both were taken care of

"My name is Son Goku, but I'm known by the Saiyans under the name of Kakarot, son of Bardock. I was sent to Earth right after I was born in order to purge it. But I was found by Son Gohan, the great martial master, who raised me. With his love and a fall off a cliff I completely forgot my mission and became integrated… Until of course they came. My biological father, Bardock, and my brother, Radditz came to find me: they killed Gohan and brought me before the King. When he saw that I refused to be part of them he banished me.

"I wandered for months, until I met the Ox King; he knew Gohan, and decided to look after me. Two years ago, I married his daughter Chichi, he said while pointing the young girl next to him. The Saiyans ignored us until a month ago, when the Saiyans heard that I had mated with an Earthling. They tried to kill us: there were about a hundred people living in the Ox King's castle, we are the only survivors.

"We heard about you, so we came here to ask for your help. I know you need strong men to help you in your fight, so maybe, I can help you. You see, it would be a win-win situation."

"Well, Son Goku, You're most welcome here, in the headquarters of the Rebelion." Answered Yamcha.

Son Goku became an important asset in Yamcha's forces just like him, he was naïve and idealistic, he wanted equality and hoped that someday Earthlings and Saiyans would live in peace. Meanwhile, the other colonies were sending their strongest men that remained and spaceships; the Rebelion was growing.

* * *

The Rebelion had formed a council: Yamcha was the leader. There was also Roshi sensei, Krillin, Goku for Earth, Chari who represented Pila, and many more. Chira was an excellent general: he was old (for a Pilajin) but wise and strong. Bulma assisted to the Rebelion meetings but always kept quiet. The council's main question was whether or not they should kill Saiyans. Almost half of the council members were pro, including Krillin and Bulma of course, and the rest for cons with Yamcha. This matter was now always the reason why Bulma and her lover were quarrelling and nobody could help her.

"Listen Bulma, said Chira with his hoarse voice, I don't know what the Saiyans did to you, but you've got to understand that we cannot erase all the Saiyans, there's no going back to where we were before the Saiyans. Besides, I think you should tell him what happened if you want him to understand how you feel about the Saiyans. You see, he hasn't really lost anything important when they arrived: he was a homeless orphan at that time."

"I know all that, it's just, I think you're all being naïve, never the Saiyans will leave us alone. Don't you know their motto? _Till Victory or death._ They will never accept to loose some of their power to…" She got interrupted by a noisy _Bang: _the door brutally opened, revealing a Yamcha. She had never seen him like that before; he looked both angry and worried.

"Leave us Chira" the Pilajin didn't question the order.

"Explain me that!" he told her, giving her a shit of paper. There were small pictures, all portraits of the same girl, but with different haircuts. The girl was 13 at the most, with blue eyes and hair and a pale skin.


	6. Things turn bad

**Disclaimer**: I don't own dbz.

**I don't have a name: Chapter 6: Things turn bad**.

"Explain me that!" he told her, giving her a sheet of paper. There were small pictures, all portraits of the same girl, but with different haircuts. The girl was 13 at the most, with blue eyes and hair and a pale skin. Below the portraits there was a note saying:

_**WANTED**_

_**Saiyans, our honor has been attacked. The Saiyan Elite warrior, and daughter of the Noble House of the Oijan, Nira, 18 years old, has been savagely killed by a human. As you all know, she was to be the future Queen of all Saiyans, therefore her death is an insult to the Royal house itself. **__**According to our data, a young 12 year-old girl has witnessed her murder, and maybe took part on it. Anyone who is able to track her location is to bring her before the King. Her death must be avenged for the honor of our Race.**_

**This note was posted four years ago, and still the girl is missing and Nira's murderer is still alive. Her noble blood was soiled by a human; in the name of the honor of our race, it is your duty to do everything possible to avenge her. The East town will be given to the Saiyan who will kill her assassin and 10 000 zenis to anyone who give a worthy piece of information**

**Till Victory or Death**

**Gobo, Chancellor of the Saiyan Empire**

"Now, how come the girl of the picture look exactly like you?" asked Yamcha.

"I guess we have a common look" she was about to turn around but he firmly took her wrist, and forced her to look at him in the eyes.

"Stop it! I'm not a fool; it's you on this picture. You must explain me. What does it mean?"

"Let me go, you're hurting me!" Yamcha let her go, and Bulma ran to the door, stood in the entrance and said "This is none of your business Yamcha, anyway you wouldn't understand."

And she left.

* * *

She refused to talk to him for a whole week. Everytime he would approach her, she would walk away or look at something, pretending he didn't exist. This situation was hurtful for Yamcha and his leadership was affected by Bulma's indifference; every night, he was sleeping in the couch of their bedroom (a/n Bulma and Yamcha share a room together, and it's a quiet a sumptuous one), and when there was no session, she would isolate herself.

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

Yamcha turned his head to face Goku.

"I don't know."

"Well, maybe she'll listen to me. Yamcha, I'm gonna do it for you whether you like it or not. We need you now, especially for the Central Town Suburbs rescue." Yamcha couldn't reply, so he simply nodded.

Bulma was alone, looking at a water fall, lost in her thoughts, when Goku found her.

"Hi Bulma, I guessed you wouldn't mind a little chat."

"Go away!", Goku would have obeyed but Yamcha was about to go to a peril mission, he couldn't let her ignore him any longer.

"I'm sorry Bulma, but I need to talk to you. No one knows what really happened to you, I know for sure you're hiding things even to Yamcha, but I'm sure that this is my people's fault, so in the name of all the Saiyans, for what happened to you, I'm deeply sorry. But you need to understand, if we don't kill the Saiyans, when we can do it, it's because we don't want any people to enslave the other anymore…"

"I know all that, but you see, your people have caused so many damage: you can apologies if you want, but it won't change things. Your people have destroyed everything and everyone I cherished. They are all monsters."

"What about me?"

"You're not a real Saiyan, you were raised by a human, besides who said I trusted you?"

"So you don't trust me?"

"No… I don't know."

"Bulma, you're right: most of the Saiyans are cruel monsters, but I'm sure they can change. Besides, what about the _half breeds_? Are they monsters too? Since they're half human and half sayan, do you consider them as monstrous as their fathers? Or, because they're raised by their mothers, are they more human? To Yamcha they're innocent children, what are they to you?"

Bulma eyes widened. That was true. There were children. She was so focused on the Saiyans extermination that she had forgotten this. Maybe some of these children _cared_ about their father; just like she cared about hers. But one image was stuck in her retina: _Goya._

* * *

"Bulma, Yamcha needs you, more than you can imagine, in two days, we're going to rescue miners near the Central Town. It's a very dangerous mission, some of us might not return. You have to make things up with him, just in case." Bulma nodded and followed him. From this moment, Bulma never questioned her trust in Goku anymore.

"Bulma" Yamcha seemed ill at ease. She approached him and put her fingers on his mouth to hush him.

"Don't speak, she whispered, I'm sorry for my behavior, I know why you're doing this, and I respect that. I understand why you don't kill all of them and you're right, maybe they are to be saved. But Yamcha, that doesn't change my point: some of them can't be changed, they're evil… You should kill these ones."

"Like if it was easy!"

"I never said it was. But you shouldn't spare them too easily, especially if they tried to kill you before" even she was surprised by her tone; she was talking as if they were talking about weather.

"Besides, Goku told me about your mission. I think we have more important things to do right now." She smiled, before kissing him, her hand lowering inside his pants, stroking him gently. This was going to be a good night…

"Come back to me" she whispered in his ear, hugging him goodbye as the strongest men were leaving.

"Yamcha we're waiting for you" stated Chira, with a little smile.

* * *

The wait was unbearable for Bulma, she had never been patient; when she wanted something, she wanted it immediately. Finally the warriors came back with a hundred men along them. Many of them were severely injured, others were carrying dead bodies. Bulma looked around, she couldn't see Yamcha. _Yamcha_ she cried, _YAMCHA_!!! But he was nowhere to be found. She saw a small crowd around a corpse, hidden by a shroud. _Yamcha?..._

She was about to throw herself on the dead, when Goku revealed Chira, his usually navy blue skin had turned into a much paler shade… Bulma felt her heart tear apart, though it wasn't Yamcha, she cared about Chira, he was an important member of the Rebellion council: his loss would have a terrible impact on the Rebellion. But if it wasn't Yamcha, then where was he?

She finally found him, he had cuts on his face (a/n like the ones in the anime), he was bleeding a lot. _YAMCHA_ she screamed. She ran to him and held him tight. She took a white wet towel and began to clean his wounds.

"Oh my god, Yamcha, I was really scarred. But at least you're alive. Don't worry about your wounds, I'm going to clean them all and…"

"Marry me!"

Bulma looked at him with wide eyes "What?"

"When I was fighting I realized that you're the most important thing in my life Bulma. You're beautiful, brave, intelligent… I like everything about you, even your horrible temper. I don't know how long I'm gonna live: a month, a year, a century… All I know is that I love you, and I want to live with until I die. I want the world to know that I love you… So Bulma, will you marry me?"


	7. You

******Disclaimer: **I don't own dbz.

**I don't have a name: chapter 7: You'll never die.**

"... I don't know how long I'm gonna live a month, a year, a century… All I know is that I love you, and I want to live with until I die. I want the world to know that I love you… So Bulma, will you marry me?"

You… you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it silly! He replied chuckling slightly, I never joke about such matters."

"Oh Yamcha…" She approached her head so their foreheads were touching. There were no more inured, no more deads for Bulma… There was only him; the rest could go to hell, for all she cared now. The man she loved was promising her a lifetime of love, he was asking her to marry him, a ceremony forbidden for humans.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you Yamcha. I want to live with you until I die." tears of joy were forming in her eyes.

Yamcha let go a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He bent over her, and kissed her fondly. Then Yamcha stood up, took her hand, and brought her to their bedroom; all needed now was privacy.

* * *

Four years had passed since the rescue of the Central Town miners. They had never had so many warriors with them. In spite of Chira's death, never had they had so many allies. Their movement was seriously taken. Now, there were public notices with a hooded man on them, saying that if they knew anything about Yamcha, they had to contact the Saiyans' authorities… Yes, Yamcha was now a criminal, the hooded savior was one of his many nicknames (Bulma actually loved this one, it made him mysterious). But soon, their popularity became a liability, because they had to choose their allies.

"The Cold Empire has contacted us. Frieza himself proposes his help; Yamcha, his support could bring us victory. The Cold Empire succeeded to crush the Saiyans once, it will surely destroy it a second time."

"I don't think this is a good idea Yirca.", said Bulma, it was her first war meeting. She already knew what happened in those meetings because she would inform about what happened, but now that she was part of it, it was completely different. The decisions were difficult to take; nevertheless, Bulma knew who was Frieza. If he was the most powerful being of the universe, why would he join to weaklings like them to crush a people he had already beaten once.

"Frieza doesn't do it to help us, he must have something in mind. I don't trust this man. Yamcha, I know his support would help us greatly, but we cannot afford to bring another tyrant to rule Earth. Imagine if he kills all the Saiyans, and take control of our planet, who will destroy him them? Besides, maybe the war between the Cold Empire and the Saiyan Empire could kill us."

Yamcha scratched his chin, he always did that when he was thinking a lot.

"You're probably right Bulma, let's not rush. We better find out what Frieza wants before doing anything."

The war session was over, it was nightfall. Bulma had waited for Yamcha to finish talking with some Guniojin. When they finally were alone in the "council chamber", Yamcha spoke first.

"You waited for me? Aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten for six hours if I'm counting well."

"I am, but I thought we could discuss about our wedding, now that we're alone…"

Yamcha smiled at her fondly. Everytime he did that, Bulma's heart melted.

"Sure love, he kissed her lightly, so what do you want for our wedding?"

"Well I was thinking of an outdoor wedding. Of course, everybody from the Rebellion will take part of it, and I want…"

Explosions were heard, followed by screams.

"Run!"

She couldn't, he was going to fight, he could get hurt or worse, get killed. And some people must have been injured, she had to help them. All her new friends were there, innocent women, old men… Who would help them during the battle? She began to follow Yamcha but he pushed her away.

"I said RUN! I don't want you to get hurt. Don't worry about the others, we've emergency issues, they will take them."

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me Bulma."

"But…" she was cut off when Yamcha took her in his strong arms and told her in a voice barely louder than a whisper

"Bulma, if you don't go away I won't be able to fight… I need you to be safe. Now, GO! I don't want my betrothed to get hurt"

Bulma looked at him one last time, and ran as fast as she could to the nearest exit.

* * *

She was delighted to see that everybody had succeeded to escape, only the warriors were absent. The fight was probably still going on. Bulma lead the refugees to a second cave that had been built to hide everybody in case the Saiyans attacked… Which was probably the case right now. Just like four days ago, Bulma waited, and waited for her lover to return. Bulma turned her head and saw Chichi sitting on a stone not far from her; she was pale, and seemed ill.

"Are you okay?" Chichi looked up at her, her lips trembling, and finally said

"I'm pregnant"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant, repeated Chichi, and Goku doesn't know anything about it… I was about to tell him when they arrived, and …" She then started to burst into tears.

"Don't worry, Goku is strong, he will come back, and so will Yamcha."

"I wish I were as confident as you are now"… The two young women remained silent.

It was completely dark outside, when finally, some warriors came to the cave where everybody was hiding. He came to Bulma. Goku came to her, his face blank…

"Bulma, we were attacked by a bunch of Saiyans. They followed us after the Center Town miners' rescue. We have to move before they find us all. Apparently, there's a jungle not too far away from here, we have to go there, and hide."

"Wait, where's Yamcha?"

Goku took her shoulders.

"He's still there. He stayed there with some of our men so I could inform you. The Saiyans left the battle field to find some support, we have to move now!"

"No, we have to help Yamcha, we… We have to…"

"Bulma, Goku forced her to look at him, Yamcha's probably dead by now, even if he's not, the cave is very dangerous: some Saiyans could have stayed, or they could come back anytime… Bulma, it's over, accept it"

_Accept it?_ No, she would never accept it… Yamcha was alive, she knew it, he needed her. She would save him even if it meant she had to go by her own. But Goku would never let her go that easily.

"Please Goku, I must go to Yamcha. Bring me to him, Krillin and the other can lead everybody to the jungle." Chichi gave her a deadly glare, her husband had returned, and now Bulma was taking him away from her, again.

Goku seemed to hesitate, but finally said.

"Fine but hurry.", Bulma gave orders to the other members of the council, and Goku and her flew to the battlefield.

* * *

Bulma thought she had gotten used to the sight of blood, especially for the past two years, in the Rebellion. But this was one of the most horrible things she had ever seen. There were members lying on the floor, some dead men were so disfigured that it was impossible to recognize them, the ground was red because of the blood. Among them, Yamcha was lying, his body intact; he seemed asleep.

"Yamcha, Yamcha please wake up!" she was shaking him softly, her hands on his shoulders. He opened his eyes, and smiled at her in his fondly way. Relieved, Bulma placed one of her hands on his chest.

"Hey babe! You're here. I see you disobeyed me again. But it doesn't matter…*cough*… I'm glad you're here with, now, at the end…"

Bulma finally realized that something wet was on her hand, the hand she had placed on Yamcha's chest. It was blood… _No, no_, it wasn't happening, not to him, not to her, not again, _No. NO NO NO._

"Listen babe, I don't have much time left… I want you to live, finish what I've started, lead us to victory… You're the most capable among us!"

"No I'm not, Yamcha, you must live, I… I can't … I…"

"Shh… Babe, you can do it… Bulma, I want you to always remember our goal: equality for the Earthlings… I… I have faith in you little one.", his breath was noisy and harder. He grabbed a lock of blue hair.

"Yamcha… I…"

"I love you babe, keep training, remember our goal, and you will lead us to victory."

They kept looking at each other, Yamcha seemed to survive just to look at his lover one last time. Then, his body fell limp… He was dead. Bulma took his dead body, crying his name. Goku started to fear for their safety, the Saiyans would be back at any time…

* * *

Goku took Bulma to "Yamcha and Bulma's place", She hadn't said anything after he had taken her away of Yamcha's body.

"Do... Do you need something?" he said. She was vacant, yet she looked at him, despair filling up her eyes.

"Give me fire.", She said after a brief silence.

Bulma gathered wood around Yamcha's body, and Goku put fire to it, as Bulma had asked.

"What are you intending to do?"

"Yamcha is not dead! He returned, he's just alone for a meditation journey, and he's coming back in few days. Understand."

"WHAT, Bulma this is madness, how will you hide his death."

"We will tell everybody that Yamcha put me in a safe place, so I wouldn't get hurt. Tell whatever you need to make them believe it. As for me, I will take Yamcha's place, as he demanded. Only you, and maybe few other persons trustworthy will know about it.

"I also want you to train me, Goku, I want to be as strong and fast as Yamcha was, no matter what the is price."

Thanks to me, Goku, Yamcha will live and lead us to victory… We shall win Goku… We shall win!!!"

Goku couldn't find any word to comfort her, so he nodded even if he found her idea completely crazy.

Goku thought she was overwhelmed by her sadness, but little did he know that not only she would take Yamcha's identity, she would make him the Saiyans' greatest fear. But before, she had to do something, and she would do it, even if it took her years, she would save Goya…


	8. I never forgot you

**Disclaimer:**I don't own DBZ

**I don't have a name: chapter eight: I never forgot you.**

The room was small and dark, too dark for Bulma's taste.

"Next one will be the last, I need you to push as hard as you can. It's going to be painful."

"Oh Kami, please hold my hand… Don't let me go" she was pleading her, panting heavily.

"I won't let you go" promised Bulma, with a soft and reassuring voice.

Angela was suffering so much; it was painful for Bulma to see her like that, her old beloved friend writhing in pain. Angela's swollen belly seemed to be moving, ravaging her organs. The young 20 year-old woman's eyes were watering.

"I want to see Yuzu… Where is he?"

"He hasn't returned from his mission yet, I can ask his mate if she knows anything." answered the nurse.

"No, that'll be fine" answered Bulma.

Angela was struggling to push her baby out of her womb. Screaming and panting, she finally succeeded to give birth to a small boy, with a long black tail.

"Sir, do you want to hold him?" the nurse asked Bulma. Bulma was hesitating, she had never held a baby in her whole life, it was so tiny, so fragile… She passed a hand in her short black hair, completely lost.

"Take him little B. He won't eat you" Angela chuckled lightly, still weak and panting. Bulma gave in, and she took the small boy in her arms. It was disgusting, and it was crying so hard that Bulma wanted to cover her ears… But it was also the most beautiful thing she had seen in four years. Now, she had two persons to look after: Angela and her newborn child.

"How are you going to call him?", asked the young boy like scientist.

"Go… Goya…she said weakly … We agreed to call… him… Goya… Or should I say, he did…"

But she stopped, screaming even harder than before, if it were possible, like if her body was tearing apart. Bulma eyed her friend until she finally saw the cause of her friend's torments: a lot of blood was flooding from her vagina. Bulma was petrified, never had she imagined her friend's delivery like this. The nurse was busy between Angela's legs, while Angela herself was still crying out.

"Oh B… I don't want to die! I want to live, I wanna see my baby grow…"

"Get out, please sir get out!'

"No… B… Don't leave me."

Bulma was just standing there, close to her friend; she wanted to run away, but she couldn't. She stayed beside her friend, just like Angela had stayed with her many years ago, when Bulma was just a little 12 year-old lonely genius.

"Please… take my hand… B… Bulma… please"

Please…

Please...

* * *

"BULMA! For goodness sake, please, take my hand…" Chichi was shrieking, hysterical because of the pain. Bulma had sent Goku on a mission; but little did they know that today Chichi was going to have her baby. As soon as her delivery had begun, Bulma had re-lived this episode of her life… This fateful day, when the last person she ever cared about died: Angela...

"Bulma!", Chichi insisted.

"I… I can't, I can't." And she ran away, leaving Chichi with another woman and three nurses.

**Flashback again**

Angela's body was limp, blood was still pouring on the floor, but not as much as before.

"What… What's happening?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't. Her womb tore while she was giving birth. There is nothing I could have done, not all by myself without any appropriate medical equipment."

Bulma's mind was blank… Angela was dead. She had found her few months ago, just to loose her once again. She was the one who helped her survive to her father's death.

"What is this mess?" asked a melodious voice. A tall and slender woman was at the door entrance of the small room.

"Lady, she… she's dead."

"Oh… well, that's a shame. She was quiet useful. I guess I'll have to ask one of the other mistresses to take care of the child."

"Is… Is that all you care about? She was just a slave to you?"

"… Yes! That's why she was assigned to us, that's why I have to feed and house all of these women. Do you think I like being with them? I hate that, but I have to, I have to cope with my mate's infidelities, because that's an order from our King. I hate this as much as you probably do, but we have to suffer it, otherwise our people will die"

Bulma started to understand that this situation was also terrible for this Saiyan female. They both were suffering because of one man's decision, Vegeta, the King of all Saiyans. She put Goya in a crib, letting him fall asleep.

Eventually, Yuzu returned.

"Who is he?"

"I'm Trunks, I was here to help Angela."

"What's with her?"

"She gave birth, Yuzu, his mate answered, you've gained a son but you lost a mistress."

Yuzu didn't answer, he simply took an orange and peeled it.

"So?..." Bulma said.

"So what?"

"That's all you're going to do? Act like if nothing happened?! She died giving birth to your son, don't you care about them?" she asked angrily

"No." he simply replied

"What?" Bulma was in complete disbelief

"I said no. Deliveries can be lethal, don't you know that? Besides, it's not like if it couldn't happen. The doctors already said it was a "delicate" pregnancy."

Bulma was shaking her head, "I don't believe what I'm hearing. If you knew, why didn't you plan the delivery better? She only had one nurse with her and no medical equipment. Why didn't you use an incubator?"

"Idiot, incubators are for Saiyan women only, besides I couldn't care less whether she's alive or not."

"But… She cared about you… She told me that deeply she really cared about you… And that's all you think of all this? That it is no matter to you?!"

"Yes, because to me, you pathetic friend is just a living incubator for a half breed… And quiet a good fuck as well" he burst into laugher.

Bulma couldn't take it anymore. She turned around and left. She ran, she ran away from her life as a slave (or as they called it an engineer), all the people she had cared who had died because of the Saiyans, but especially from Yuzu's laughs.

* * *

Bulma was crying. This event had happened more than three years ago, but she still remembered it clearly; she had many nightmares where she would hear Angela's screams. Angela's death was the last straw that broke the camel's back: her father had died two months before Angela. When she had died, Bulma couldn't see a baby's face, and the very thought of bearing one would make her shiver of fright. She had never told Yamcha about this, though he would have probably wanted kids… It no longer mattered now, he was dead.

She could hear a baby hail from her spot. Goku and Chichi had a child, good for them, cause she would have none. She was a man now, wearing a hooded costume, with a white or black cape, and pants with the same color: she was known as Yamcha, the hooded savior. She was bandaging her breast again.. She had grown her hair as long as Yamcha's, dyed it in black; her skin was tanned from the outdoor training sessions. She had become strong and agile thanks to her determination. In the morning, she woke up to train with Goku. Then she went to her lab, to build with other engineers weapons (some of them were really efficient, and would paralyze an elite Saiyan). She had a quick lunch before tending to the council's meetings to solve problems or plan battles. Then she had dinner, and trained again until she would fall asleep. This schedule was tiring but she had managed to rescue many other Earthlings. She was worldwide famous.

She thought it was amazing that people actually thought she was Yamcha. First nobody had realized she was a woman. Secondly, she was more violent, more evil; unlike Yamcha, she really didn't mind killing her enemies. Lastly, her actions were bolder: once she had taken a plane to throw leaflets on the most important cities on Earth saying: "Earth shall be free, resist, Yamcha the hooded savior.". She was proud of herself, yet so empty: Yamcha was dead and more and more she would see Goya in her dreams, crying in her arms.

"Bulma."

She turned around to see Goku. "Goku! How did the mission go?"

"Oh, the Colijins were pleased to hear about our plans for the battle in Orange-City. They will be pleased to help us… Bulma, I'm so happy… I have a son!"

"I know, congratulations Son! I'm so happy for you"

"We named him Gohan, after my grandfather. He's so cute, so small, and yet so strong already!", he chuckled pleased with his first son's arrival.

Gohan, this name was not so different from Goya. Goku's son had similarities with Goya: both half-breeds, both tiny, and both looked weak but were stronger than they seemed.

"Bulma, are you crying?"

She hadn't realized she had tears rolling down her cheeks before Goku told her. She was about to wipe them when she felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to Goku's chest. She couldn't help crying anymore.

"I know it's hard for you, but if you need help, I'm always here." She simply nodded. But when Goku let her go, she realized that he was exactly what she needed.

"Actually, you can help me."…

* * *

_A month later, West Town, midday._

A small child was carrying all by himself tons of bags, full of food. He had long black hair, his clothes were too large for his poor skinny little body. He was slaloming dangerously; his groceries were about to fall when he felt something supporting them. He slowly looked up at the woman who was helping him: she had long black hair, a tanned skin, dark eyes and a very long tail.

"Hey little buddy, need some help?"

"Er… Yeah."

"Where do you live?", the woman asked nicely.

"I live with my father, Yuzu, the one in charge of this part of West Town. His house isn't far from here."

"What's your name?" The young child hesitated before answering.

"Goya, my name is Goya. And you, what's your name?"

"Me? I don't have a name. How old are you?"

"Three and a half."

"Aren't you a little too young to walk around alone with so many bags?"

"I was punished: I punched my older brother in the face. He's purely Saiyan, so I have no right to harm him." _If anyone is harming the other that'll probably be the older brother than Goya_ ,wondered the woman."

"I see…" replied the woman.

They walked quietly, carrying bags. "Here we are!" finally said Goya.

"Fine, I'll leave you here. Goodbye Goya."

"Goodbye."

* * *

It was midnight, Goya was completely asleep, he was sleeping in his room, alone. Yuzu's mistresses (like all important Saiyans' ones) were considered to be lucky, because each of them had her own room where she and her children lived. As his mother was dead, without any child but him, he was alone, in this small room where she had given birth to him and died.

Goya woke up when he heard someone entering in his bedroom. He was about to yell for help when he felt a hand covering his mouth and a familiar voice shushing him. Goya recognized the woman before him: she was the one who had helped him earlier that day.

"Goya, you probably don't remember me, but for my part I never forgot you. Goya, I'm Bulma, and if you want, you can come and live with me; I promised to do everything to make you happy. But only you can choose. Do… Do you want to come with me?"


	9. Revenge

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ

**I don't have a name: chapter nine: Revenge.**

"… Do you want to come with me?"

Goya couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had always dreamt to run away from this place: his father was so brutal and violent; his mate pretended he didn't exist, his two brothers (from his father's mate) were using him as a punching ball, as for his other brothers and sisters, none of them could help him, they had their mothers who looked after them.

Footsteps were being heard; they were running out of time.

"Yes." Answered Goya.

Bulma grabbed the small child with her and flew away as fast as she could. Even though she was already far away from the house, Bulma could hear a roar; Yuzu knew Goya had ran away. But it didn't matter, they were too far away; they were safe.

"Bulma!" shouted Goku. Bulma landed with Goya in her arms. He was handing her her usual hooded white costume. She put off her clothes and her mechanic tail. She took the clothes Goku was giving her while she gave him Goya.

"We have to go. Did anyone follow you?"

"No, I'm afraid I've asked you to come with me for nothing." She took Goya in her arms again and they headed to the new Rebellion's headquarters at the jungle.

Houses were built on top of trees, while the labs, the council's Chamber, the training rooms and all the community spaces were dug in the ground or in artificial caves. Bulma had her own personal house. She pretended Yamcha was living here alone while his fiancé Bulma (herself), was hidden in a secret place so no one could harm her.

When they arrived Goya had fallen asleep in Bulma's arms so she put him to bed.

"Thank you Goku. Even though nobody attacked us, I'm glad you supported me through this."

"No problem… I suppose you won't tell me who this little guy is?" Bulma was still looking at Goya, refusing to make eye contact with Goku.

"It's okay Bulma. If you need to talk about this, you know…"

"_You're always here." _She recited. Son raised his hand and scratched his head; she knew him too well.

"By the way, Frieza is still proposing his help. I guess you're still giving him the same answer." Bulma nodded.

"You know, his help could put an end to our fight."

"No Goku, I've heard of Frieza many times since the Rebellion was created and I know for sure that he will want to kill all the Saiyans even the half-breeds. Besides even if I actually wanted to kill all the Saiyans, I would still refuse his help: the price to pay would be the rests of our freedom. Something I will never let go."

"I know, but other members of the council don't agree with you. Anyway, I heard you would be leaving tomorrow, to go to West Town."

"Yes."

"What will you do there? Do you need help?"

"Yes I need your help: do my job as a leader while I'm not her. As for the reason why I'm leaving, it is personal."

* * *

Night had fallen on the North part of West-City. Yuzu, the guardian of this part was on his way home. In the morning, he had warned Gobo, the King's Chancellor about his son's kidnapping; not that he cared, but he had to warn him anyway, just in case. The rest of his day was just like any other day: supervising the food distribution and medical cares of the district, nothing unusual. Tonight, he was in the mood for a little walk, and everything was going fine, when suddenly a hooded figure stood in front of him. The streets were usually desert at this time.

"Yuzu?" asked a man' voice.

"What do you want?"

"This is for Angela."

The stranger ran towards Yuzu at an incredible speed, and cut off his head.

* * *

Goya was integrated to the Rebels Community. In the morning he would train with Bulma, a good occasion for him to know her better and have fun with her. In the afternoon he was at the Rebellion school. He was sleeping at Yamcha's house, therefore lots of people thought he was maybe Yamcha's hidden son. But he ignored them. He knew that he mustn't tell anyone Bulma was a girl, so he was very careful when he was talking about her to always name her Yamcha.

Guya had never been happier in his life. Bulma was the closest thing he had to a mother, and tough she didn't have a lot of time, she would always make sure to, at least, train and eat dinner with him. As for Bulma, she was glad to have found Goya; now she felt complete again.

* * *

_Four years later. In the Central part of West Coty (where the Saiyan power was centered)._

Tonight was the tenth anniversary of the Saiyan invasion, therefore, all around the world, Saiyans were celebrating. There were festivities in every big city. There were executions, martial art championships, and banquets everywhere. Kabu, the War minister, a tall and muscular Saiyan with a lion like mane, was in West-City main square. He was assisting to a fight between two third class warriors, and he was bored stiff. Sika, his right hand woman was sitting next to him, apparently bored also.

"They really suck, don't they?" Sika said.

"Yeah."

"So, what did the king think about your little project?"

"He says we're not ready. Prince Vegeta is still under Frieza's control, he won't be back before a year; in the meantime, the king refuses to attack the Cold Empire. That's understandable; we don't want our only heir to the throne to be harmed."

"When will he be back?"

"In a year or so. That was the agreement between our king and Frieza; Prince Vegeta had to serve the Cold Empire for 25 years."

"I see. So, one year to wait, and we'll be able to destroy the Cold Empire. I can't wait for them to die, because of them there only a few thousands of us left! And the Prince will know all their techniques; he will be a powerful ally."

"I don't think so" Kabu said. Sika looked at him, confused. "The king doesn't seem to be willing to start a war with the Cold Empire. He's more preoccupied by this Rebellion. Have you heard about this Saiyan near South City; he was beating up one of his mistresses for her lack of respect when all his mistresses and their children rebelled. After that, they all ran away. I suppose they were looking for refuge in the Rebellion headquarters. I wish I knew where it was, because the king is really obsessed with these rebels, especially this Yamcha."

"I can't believe he's still alive. I remember Gobo bragging that he had killed him four years ago. And now, never has his influence been stronger. How come those Earthlings put up a fight with us?"

"I don't know, and that's exactly what's been consuming the king. I think he's a little scared of them. He refuses to let this Yamcha conquer this planet."

"Especially not after what happened with the first Vegetasei. After the Cold Empire destroyed it…"

"We aren't sure it's Frieza who destroyed it. That's why King Vegeta didn't declare war to them. Besides the Prince was still with _him_. Even though all the clues point Frieza as the guilt, we can't be one hundred percent sure."

"It doesn't matter. Even if he didn't destroy our planet, he enslaved us. He must pay."

Kabu finally looked at Sika. She was really beautiful, and fiery. If he didn't have a mate, and was thirty years younger, he would have taken her. But he was matted and quite fond of his mate; so he only fornicated with Earthlings.

* * *

There were human women near the ring. He saw a little blond with a creamy skin; she was tantalizing. He asked her to come closer. She had no necklace around her perfect neck, which meant she wasn't assigned. He could take her tonight. She was so close: thousands of images ran into his mind… He left this boring battle, followed from a distance by Sika and few of his warriors. The blond woman brought him to her place, a small dilapidated apartment; but after all, it didn't matter, he wasn't here for the apartment.

He went closer to kiss her, but she stepped back.

"Oh, come on! Don't be scared, you should be honored. You're going to have sex with one of the most powerful Saiyan in the universe. Do you know that I'm Kabu the Minister of war?, he chuckled., "If you're nice, I can get you an Elite warrior, and you'll never be in need anymore."

She was slightly scared. _Maybe she's a virgin, _he wondered, _good! She'll be tight, that'll be even better._

He was about to close the gap between them when he felt something sharp in his throat. He took his neck with his left hand, blood was pouring on the floor, a lot of blood. It was painful… He wouldn't live much longer.

As his ki dropped, Sika rushed in the room with the other warriors. She saw Kabu, dead, lying in his own pool of blood and the blond girl held… by a hooded man with a dagger. _Yamcha_ wondered Sika. The hooded man flew away, still holding the woman in his arms. Sika and her men followed him.

* * *

Bulma hurried and left Garna, the blond girl, in a crowd, so she would be hidden while Bulma would be fighting. As soon as Garna disappeared, Bulma saw Sika, looking for her. Bulma ran as fast as she could. But Sika was fast too… She had no choice but to face her and her men. It would be tough: usually she had many men with her, but this time none of her own men were nearby. She turned in a small deserted street. She stopped and turned around.

_There he is_ wondered Sika.

"Fight coward! She shouted, Yasai, stay backward, this is my fight. Prepare to take him once I'm done with him." Yasai nodded and him men stepped back, to leave Sika more space.

Sika was in a fighting stance. She flew towards her opponent, when he disappeared. She looked around. He was nowhere to be seen, and her scouter couldn't detect his presence. Suddenly, her enemy quickly took her scouter, stabbed her in the stomach and whispered in her ear "I'll let you live. Just for you to know, I killed him for my father." Sika wound was superficial, she was about to riposte when she felt an important electric shock and she fainted. Yasai and the others rushed to Sika, but the hooded man flew away and disappeared again before they could follow him.

_A year later, in the jungle, at the Rebellion headquarters._

Bulma was tending another Council meeting. They were discussing about all the problems, as usual, but she was on the verge to sleep: she had trained late yesterday with Goku, and she had helped Goya with is homework. Her eyes were shutting down and nobody could see it thanks to this hood; it was really helpful sometimes. She was about to slip in dreamland when she heard Krillin's voice shouting.

"He… He's back… He's back."

Bulma was completely awake now, _Krillin is here? But I told him to go to West City to gather informations from our spies?! What the hell is he doing?_ She wondered.

"Who's back?" She finally asked. Krillin was panting, he had probably come here as fast as he could, without any break; something remarkable, West-City was 5 hours from here by flight.

"The Prince! The Prince of all Saiyans, Prince Vegeta, has returned from The Cold Empire…"

She had heard of him before; he was known to be strong, dangerous… and intelligent. This wasn't good at all.

"What are we going to do?"

"We are doomed. I heard he's a killing machine, he's gonna slaughter us." everybody panicked.

"Quiet", shouted Bulma, sometimes her allies were too impressionable. "We need time, to know his intentions. Maybe he could help us, nobody knows…"

Bulma hoped she was right. She needed to meet this Prince, to be sure of that. She would confront him, face to face, to be sure…


	10. A prince

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ

**I don't have a name: chapter ten: A prince.**

The sun was blinding and the cloudless sky was blue… So blue. The previous Vegetasei had a pink-reddish sky. It was so different from his home planet. But it didn't matter; now here was the capital of his future empire. He was walking towards the Royal palace in the Central district of West City. All around him, Saiyans were cheering, yelling his name, some women were even crying of joy: their savior, their future king was here, at last!

All his life, whenever he would be walking, he would hear the screams of his victims, or the insults of Frieza's men. Now, he could hear his people calling him, looking at him like if he were a god. It was good, it flattered his ego; he knew he was the strongest Saiyan ever known… And someday he would be the strongest of the universe, once he would reach Super Saiyan, for it was his destiny.

His father was there, his eyes full of pride; he had grown old. Now he had little wrinkles in his eye corners. Once he arrived by his father's side, everybody fell silent and bowed before them. His father's eyes were shining.

"Saiyans, today is an important day in our History, my son, your Prince, has finally returned." The crowed clapped and acclaimed again.

"With him, nobody will ever think about attacking us. Let us tell to our enemies that they should tremble, because the strongest Saiyan ever is with us now!" the crowd acclaimed again. It was starting to piss Vegeta off; he hadn't survived to Frieza to become deaf because of this people's stupidity. The king saw his son's annoyance.

"Now, my people, we will retire. My son and I have business discuss." And the King and his Prince entered in the palace.

* * *

It was all white, with blue and red flags. It was… deceitful to Vegeta's opinion. When he was a kid, the palace was much bigger, the wall were black obsidian… Everything about it was regal, whereas this one was like a big mansion. King Vegeta brought his son to a balcony overlooking the most beautiful parts of West City.

"My son since you've gone, things have changed for our people. Our beautiful Vegetasei was destroyed, and we are only a few thousands remaining. Nevertheless, you will be pleased to know that our Empire has grown. Now we have other conquests like Pila, Zanoth or Earth. Never the Saiyan Empire has been wealthier…"

"But?"

"How do you know there's a but?"

"There is always a but in political matters."

King Vegeta smirked, his son was smart indeed. He was a strong and handsome man, he couldn't have been prouder of him.

"Well, there's been a rebel movement in our colonies over the past few years. They are called _The Rebellion_. They are present especially on Earth."

"Then wipe them out."

"That's not that easy. I don't know how they do it, but they killed some of the toughest Saiyans: they even killed Kabu, my Minister of War."

"Then give them what they want, who cares." Vegeta was really annoyed now, he didn't care about those stupid weaklings, he had more important things to discuss with his father.

"That is not possible. You see, they want equality for them and their half-breeds."

"Half-breeds?!"

"When we arrived on planet Earth, we realized that their DNA matched our own. We didn't have enough women to repopulate properly our race; therefore, we used Earth women to breed our children. They are bellowing us, of course, but these half breeds are very helpful: they are tough enough to resist training. Sure they grow up slower than a pure Saiyan child, but it's a very small inconvenient. Earth is the only planet where there are half-breeds, it is just an essay. I want to see how the half-breeds will grow, if they can fight and all this… And if it works, then I will extend this system to other systems. If I give them what they want, it could be dangerous for our monarchy."

"Why?" his father had a serious face, apparently he was bothered.

"I hadn't planned this, but apparently well trained half-breeds are stronger than pure Saiyans ones. If I give them what they want, then half-breeds and pure Saiyans would have the same training, and they could overthrow us. Or worse, they could follow their mother; kill all the Saiyans and take Earth back… It is much better for us that they stay below us; they serve us and that's it. Besides, if I start giving them liberty they will want more and they will rebel."

"They're already rebelling, father. And it's just a matter of time. If you don't do something quickly, they _will_ overthrow you."

"And that's where you come."

Vegeta was now wearing a scowl, his arms crossed on his chest… _Where was his father getting at?_

"Now you're here I count on you to solve the problem." Vegeta remained silent for a while.

"This _Rebellion_ is none of my concern, father, there are more important things to do. We must destroy Frieza… He's the one who destroyed our old Vegetasei." His father's face was blank

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! Dodoria confessed it before I killed him. You must declare him war, before he starts to enslave us. He let you develop you empire on this mud ball because he found it _amusing_. You're lucky he didn't do a thing yet. You must strike back, _now!_"

The king looked at his son stunned.

"I knew it. That's also why I make sure the half-breeds are trained a bit. I want them to be our first line in our war against Frieza."

"But, I thought you arrived only eleven years ago. They're way too young."

"Yes, that's why I'm not declaring war to Frieza, not now. I'm waiting for my army to be at its maximum."

"But in the meantime Frieza's strengths are growing and way much faster than yours. I may not like it, but you must find allies and fight him now!"

"My son, maybe Frieza turned you into an Icejin, but _I_ am a Saiyan, and I do not ask for help. I will destroy the Clod Empire all by myself."

"Father, I wish we could, but we can't. Give those people what they want and concentrate on destroying Frieza. You're being ridiculous, if you keep this path, they will eventually overthrow you! It's only a matter of time since you can't destroy this Rebellion."

"SILENCE, shouted the King, I have decided that you would destroy this Rebellion, and that's what you shall do. I am the king, and as long as I live you will do as I say… Oh, and just for you to know, their leader is named Yamcha, he's usually wearing a hooded costume, you can see pictures of him on leaflets in the streets. Kill him, and then maybe we will talk about your crazy war plan again."

* * *

Vegeta was furious. He had faced death, torture and humiliation for his people because his father had demanded him to. He had been a slave for this man, and now, this very same man was enslaving him too. It was too much. Vegeta turned round and got inside the palace.

In the middle of the afternoon, screams were being heard in the castle. Vegeta walk to the Chancellor's apartments, Gobo. He was crucified on one of the walls, his blood pouring from a large wound in his shoulder. With his blood, was written _"For him…"._ On another wall, could be read _"No one kills my people with impunity."_

The king was fuming. "What does this mean?" asked Vegeta, frowning.

"Gobo was known to torture Earthling so they would reveal where this _Yamcha_ was hiding."

"And the _" for him"?_"

"I don't know, son. I don't know."

"Will you listen to me. If you give them what they want we'll be free of this unnecessary civil war. We don't have time to play with those rebels…"

"Enough Vegeta!" yelled the king, "And you get out of the way, and get back to work." he shouted to an Earthling maid who was looking at this murder scene through the door's entrance.

_This is gonna be tough to get him to declare war to Frieza, _wondered Vegeta, _but I can't fail, I won't let you live Frieza, you will die by my hands, even if I have to kill my father for it._

* * *

Vegeta was returning to his quarters after his training session. He was really pissed off, he shouldn't have come back. He should have let Nappa return alone and tell his father he was dead. Everybody was so annoying: men were constantly bowing before him and pretended to be friends with him. What a bunch of hypocrites, he didn't have friends, nor did he need any. As for the women, it was really awful: as Nira had died, all the young elite females were trying to seduce him and their mothers were showing them like a merchant shows his last product.

And worst of all, no one seemed to consider Frieza as a threat. Even the new War Minister Corgo was joking about it "_My Prince, there is nothing to worry about. Frieza never attacked us. Maybe we aren't allies anymore, but it's not a reason for us to attack him. Besides, we must wait for our army to grow, we would be outnumbered"_. When he had said that, Vegeta had almost lost his temper. He only wanted to break his neck, but he couldn't, not tonight; tonight was supposed to be a pleasant night. So he had isolated himself in the training room (only to see that a flock of women had followed him).

He was bare chested and sweaty. He took a shower, put some undergarments such as pants and a red dressing gown. He was about to throw himself on his king-sized bed when he heard a woman's voice:

"Good evening your majesty."

That was enough; he turned around, to see a hooded woman figure. Her cloak was navy blue, and he couldn't see her face, yet he could see her tail. He was about to kicked her ass to get her out of his room, when she said

"My prince, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but we need to talk, about the Rebellion."

_The Rebellion!_ Could this woman be part of the Rebellion? What did she want?

"I am a spy of the Rebellion, and I'm here to ask for your help."

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked sharply. He wasn't in the mood to listen to a woman's riddles.

"I hoped you persuade your father, the king, to get what we want: justice and equality."

"Hum… Why do you think I would want to help you?"

"Then I must have heard wrong, because some of my men are pretty sure to have heard you say "_give them what they want_,""

Vegeta couldn't see her face, but he was sure she was smiling. Incredibly, this woman wasn't annoying; at last someone who seemed intelligent and bold enough to challenge him. She was probably weaker than he was, yet she was considering him as an equal: it was infuriating and soothing at the same time.

"Sorry to tell you this, but my father won't listen to me. Keep fighting, your leader must be pretty good since he succeeded to kill Gobo… Or Gobo was even more stupid than I thought."

"Frieza is offering us his help."

This sentence sent shivers in Vegeta's spine._ Frieza! It was worse than I thought, he must have felt the danger a rebellion can be to the Saiyan Empire._

"And…" Vegeta said, trying to keep his confident composure.

"And I know that if he offers us his help, it's certainly not because he's a liberty defender. Our leader refuses to take his help, though it would provide us greater weapons and more warriors than we could ever imagine."

"And you think I can help you."

"Yes, you see, you're the future head of the Saiyan Empire. You are respected and feared. Besides, we don't want to crush the Saiyan Empire, we want our status to change. I… Well, we thought maybe you could grant us, and then with all the help of the other colonies, plus some other supporters, we could destroy Frieza."

"Do you think I will follow you just because you're telling me you're going to help me? Why would I follow you anyway? Besides if you want us to be allies, you should have the decency to show your face."

Bulma sighted, and showed her face. She was wearing make up and jewels. She was absolutely gorgeous. With her big blue orbs, she eyed the prince in front of her and finally said:

"You will follow me because you know I'm the only one here who actually listens to you, and not just pretends to listen."

Vegeta had before him a woman: not a spoilt girl who wanted to seduce him for power. She was a leader, she was intelligent and had guts. Plus, she was pretty. Yes, she would be an ally. Besides, he didn't have any reason to fear her.

"Deal, I will help you and you will help me."

Bulma simply smiled to the Prince before adding.

"Tomorrow, I will take you to the place where we will be discussing our alliance. Good night your majesty." she bowed, and flew out of his room by his window.


	11. Two kings

I don't own DBZ

Last warning: if you aren't mature enough then don't read.

**I don't have a name: chapter eleven: Two kings.**

Vegeta had accepted this woman's help. It was hurting his pride, but it was necessary; his people wouldn't listen to him, unlike her. She was his only link with the Rebellion; she would tell him what was happening at the Councils meetings while he told her some things happening in the Royal sessions.

They met each other every Thursday evening in an old mansion, in a deserted area, and he left her few hours later. It was tiring, but he needed to know how his alliance with the Rebellion was going; and he was pretty impressed. He had discussed, with a computer, with some important members of the Rebellion from every colony known. Yet he still hadn't met Yamcha, and he never heard this woman talk about him. And she still hadn't told him her name. Well, actually he didn't mind, as long as his plans were going well.

It was cloudy outside, it would probably rain soon. The sun was probably setting, but it couldn't be seen behind the clouds. Vegeta was arriving at the mansion while the woman was waiting for him. He was late, but she didn't seem to mind, maybe she knew that he had many responsibilities, he was a prince after all.

He was entering in the mansion, walking behind the woman, but he stumbled on the entrance step and started to fall. She just had time to turn around, to see him falling on her. She tried to push him, but she couldn't: she wasn't prepared for this, and he was too heavy. He fell on her, his hot breath on her neck and shoulder.

Vegeta lost control of his mind and body: he was between her legs, her dress upon her knees. She was so desirable, she smelt good… He couldn't help himself. He took his pants off and pulled her dress up in order to see her undergarments, then he ripped them merciless and finally pulled off his own clothes, and possessed her brutally. He was taking her as if he was hungry for her. He no longer was Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans; he couldn't think… She was like a sun in the cold: it was so good to be inside of her. He could feel his climax coming.

Bulma was staring at the ceiling. She didn't realize what he was doing until she started to moan, or groan, she couldn't tell. She wasn't shocked, she was just surprised: she had never thought he was attracted to her. She tried to understand what was happening, what she was feeling. She was definitely not in love with him, she wasn't even his friend. Yet, she wasn't repulsed by his move. She wasn't loathing it… It was lust, it had been five years since Yamcha had taken her… Five years since she hadn't made love with anyone. No, she wasn't making love with Vegeta… _He was having sex with her. _It was completely different. He wasn't kissing her, nor touching her body, he was just inside of her, rocking back-and-forth. She actually didn't really know if she enjoyed it or not; it felt kind of good. She could feel him hardening inside of her, filling her up with his seed.

Vegeta possessed her at a quick pace for few minutes, and stopped suddenly, just like he had started it. He looked in her eyes. She wasn't crying nor smiling, she was just slightly surprised. He had never seen a woman looking at him like this. He had never raped a woman, and though it seemed like it, she looked at him like if he had accidentally touched her. She didn't seem honored like all the women he had been were… She was just… Herself: the same mysterious woman.

"Tell me your name onna." He asked, he needed to know, this woman was too mysterious.

"I don't have a name." she simply said.

"Even your dogs have names, tell me yours." He said impatiently.

"I don't have a name.", she repeated.

He looked at her in the eyes, then vanished. Bulma got up.

* * *

"_Oh fucking shit!", _exclaimed Bulma. If he was too embarrassed or too mad at her to ever talk to her again, then all the hopes she had built would shattered. She didn't mind having sex with him, if it's what he wanted, as long as her plans where going well; she had promised Yamcha that she would save their people…

_Yamcha_! Was she cheating on him? Actually, he was dead; you can't cheat on someone who's dead. Yet she felt a little guilty. Should she have pushed him away?... That's when Bulma realized that, she had been alone for too long. She wanted to be with someone, to share something… Yamcha was no longer here, it was time to move on. And since she didn't mind having sex with Vegeta, then why would she prevent herself. Sure he was a Saiyan, but she didn't mind: he was alone, smart, brave, he will become a great leader, like her. She had to talk to him. To know what was happening, fir the sake of her people.

Vegeta was alone in his quarters, in the palace. He was fuming: what a lack of control! He was supposed to tell her that he had succeeded to get the support of some members of the Royal Council and that South City's leader were joining them: they had been working on it for weeks, and just now, and this particular moment, he had jumped on her and emptied himself in her. All this work for nothing, she must have had been too shocked to realize what was happening.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" He repeated angrily.

He stopped, he wasn't alone anymore. The woman was here with him, looking at him, her face expressionless.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"To talk about our usual business, did you succeed to convince Manilla to help us?"

"You sure are a strange woman."

"I just want to help my people. So did you?"

"I… I just raped you, and that's all you think about?"

"You didn't rape me. If you had, I swear you would be sterile by now. Now did you?"

"It doesn't change a thing! How…"

"Did you, or didn't?"

"I did… But, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh for Kami sake! We screwed, so what?"

"I…"

"Does it mean you will stop helping me? If we have sex again will you stop it?"

"w…What?!" he asked in disbelief, this woman was completely crazy… Or hopeless.?

"Fine, let's do it again! Then maybe we can start to work."

She undressed, came to him and kissed him, forcing him to lie on his bed

_What the heck!_ He wondered,_ She… She's… _Then his mind went blank as one of her hands was petting his tail while the other was buried in his mane. He let her push him on the bed, then rolled over so he was on top… (censored)

* * *

_Few hours later_

"I knew you weren't a Saiyan…"

She was lying naked on the bed, he was looking at her naked form. Her skin was tanned except for her breasts, her belly and her bottom; there, her skin was white and creamy. She was appetizing; he licked his lips subconsciously.

"But I really thought black was your natural hair color" he chuckle.

Bulma was blushing. It was so embarrassing!

"Now I know those two things, will you tell me your name?"

"… No."

"You will tell me your name, someday."

"This day, or my people will be free, or I will be on my deathbed."

"I hope it would be the second option." He chuckled. She punched him, he was a real freak. Though, she really felt good. He bent and started to kiss and nibbled at her breasts; Yamcha had never done that.

Yamcha would kiss her breasts, sometimes stroke them gently, but he never licked nor nibbled at them. They were so different: Yamcha was so soft, event too soft, he acted like if she was going to break under his touch, he always gazed her before any move, looking for her approval. Vegeta on the other hand was raw and hard: he didn't care about her approval, he was possessing her, touching her everywhere, even some spots Yamcha would have never dared. He was more brutal: they were like animals when they had sex. Here was the biggest difference: while Yamcha was making love to her, Vegeta and her had sex, it may seem the same, but actually it was completely different.

She soon realized that they also were very different leaders: Yamcha was too soft, and sometimes it was a liability, he didn't want to hurt people, he wanted to do what the people wanted to do. Sometimes, Yamcha was too twistable for Bulma's taste, yet, she knew he would have been a great king. He was merciful, charismatic, and determined. Vegeta seemed heartless, he wasn't passionate (at least, not when it came to political matters) he was stoic and he refused to give in whenever he didn't want to. He never did what the people wanted, he did what the people needed, as he said: "Sometimes, people are so stupid that they don't realize that we can't do whatever we want." He would be a terrific Emperor; he was smart and brave… And he never hesitated to sacrifice himself for the sake of his people.

Vegeta intrigued her. They were so close. She knew he was once Frieza's soldier, and he had suffered a lot, just like her. Like her, he didn't trust anyone, unless he/she was worthy. He was lonely and liked to isolate himself. Once or twice they trained together, and she realized that he was a real war-genius. He was smart; of course Yamcha wasn't stupid, but Vegeta was really intelligent, his mind matched hers. He was incredible, he was always surprising her: sometimes he was a cold hearted bastard, and then he became soft and gentle with her, sometimes he would only speak about the rebellion, and the next night he would only be intimate with her… It was exasperating and wonderful at the same time.

Vegeta, for his part, thought she was still a beautiful, strong, intelligent bold and crazy woman. It was so funny to bother her, because she was getting mad so easily, it was like a game; and she was so desirable when she was angry. But she still hadn't told him her name. She was keeping secrets from him, he wanted to know them: she was a challenge, a mystery that had to be solved. The closer he got to her, the more he wanted to know, yet she wouldn't comply with his wishes. Though it didn't really matter, he still had her to warm his bed, it was good enough. Because, eventually, she would tell him, he knew it.


	12. New ennemies

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ

**I don't have a name : chapter twelve: New enemies.**

They were panting heavily on each other, dirtied with mud on their bodies. When he looked in her eyes, his saw sparkles, the same sparkles that were missing on their first time. They were supposed to have a walk, to get cooler, but they had given into temptation, here, in the middle of nowhere. But it wasn't the first time, they were having this purely carnal relationship for months now; they talked about their plans for the Rebellion, their alliances and their plans for the battle against Freiza, they had sex, then they talked again etc. They refused to have anything but this purely physical relationship: no feelings, no responsibilities... This link between them was a way to relax, to feel pleasure and forget their problems. First, Vegeta was really rough, it was painful for her sometimes; she would have bruises, but she was still enjoying it. Now, Vegeta had realized that because she wasn't a Saiyan, she was more fragile, therefore he was more careful, which made him an even better lover. Since Bulma still hadn't told him her name, he called her _onna_.

Here they were, naked, lying on the wet ground, in the vicinity of the old mansion where they met each other every other night. The frequency of their meetings had increased when they had started to do other things than talk. Vegeta was always eager to be with her, not only was he horny but she was a drug to him. He was obsessed with her, he wanted to know her name, so he did everything he could to please her in a way to solve the mystery around _the onna._

She nibbled at his nose, loving his expression when she did it: he was this scowl of his, apparently annoyed with her behavior.

"What are you doing, onna."

"Bothering you, and it works."

"You're being too affectionate."

"What, it's not because I nibble you that it means I love you."

"Then what would you do if you loved me?"

"And you?"

"I don't fall in love, that's a weaklings' emotion."

"That's what you say, for my part, here is what I would do if I loved you."

And she kissed him, so passionately, so deeply, that he produced a sound between a growl and a purring. He took her in his arms, she was so... Well, no word could describe her. She was incredible. Whenever he didn't want to talk about something, she would shrug and concentrate on something else. She was seducing him, but not on purpose.

His father wanted him to mate, but the problem was that none of the women he had met was fitting him. Because Earth was a peaceful planet, many Saiyan women, especially the elite ones, didn't train as much as they used to; they didn't know what a war was, they had never suffered, any of those women would make a proper queen. Besides, their attitude and their intentions of seducing him at all cost made him want to vomit.

"Your way of loving me is great, hopefully, you don't feel anything about me."

"Yeah, hopefully, because I couldn't fall in love with a man who would never love me", she said smiling.

"And I couldn't live with someone who loved me, I am not to be loved."

"Sure, no one would be crazy enough to fall for you."

And he kissed her, taking her bottom in his hands and elevating her hips so he could thrust in her more easily.

* * *

He had had a wonderful night. He was remembering some of the _delightful_ moments he had spent with the onna when Nappa, his "nanny" was crossing a hall. He was leaving the throne room.

"Where are you going old man?" asked Vegeta with a smirk.

"My Prince, I didn't see you come." Nappa said as he bowed.

"So, what did father tell you?"

"The king has assigned me a mission, your majesty. He wants me to find who this Yamcha is, find him and kill him and his comrades."

"Wait that was a mission my father gave me few months ago." His smirk turned into a scowl.

"Precisely, this mission has been given to you and you ignored it. I know we are no longer under Frieza's command and that our lives no longer depend on our success in missions, nevertheless your father is to be obeyed."

"Nappa, you know that Frieza will kill us all if we don't fight him now!"

"That's why this civil war must stop. This madness is weakening us. We need our whole army and people intact if we want to attack Frieza. If you won't put it an end, then I will."

With this said, Nappa left the young Prince.

* * *

"Tell me your age at least." He asked

"... Okay, if you tell me yours." She said, with a hint of mockery in her voice.

Vegeta scowled at her statement. She was being ridiculous now. Sometimes, she would almost be mushy, and he hated that. But apparently, it was the price to pay to know her better.

"I'm 31. Are you happy? Now answer me onna."

"31... You're an old guy! You look younger. I'm 24." she chuckled lightly.

"So you're a young 24 year old lady, with originally a white skin, blue hair. You are also rather smart and... Ticklish?", he started to tickle her.

She shrieked, he had just found one of her weak points. She fell about laughing under his body and wriggled the blanket.

"Stop, please, stop!" she begged him

"Alright, I stop." He bent to peck her.

_I'm really getting soft _he wondered.

"I should go.", he got out of bed, dressing up. She covered her breast with the blankets.

"When will we see each other?"

"Thursday, as usual... Oh, by the way, you should warn your leader, Yamcha, that he has a new enemy."

"Who?"

"Nappa, my old mentor. Tell your Yamcha not to hesitate to kill, 'cause he won't have mercy'."

Vegeta left, leaving her to her thoughts.

* * *

_A week later__._

"Yamcha!" shouted the crowd.

Bulma had returned from her _visit_ to Vegeta. Her people were gathering around her; they knew that they had allies among the Saiyan Elite, though they didn't know who they were exactly. They all had expected her return because they knew she had met one of those allies.

Bulma stood on the central place of the headquarters, on wooden platform which was used for statements. The council members climbed on the platform and stood next to her. Goku was at her right, focused on her hidden face.

"Brothers Sisters, I have received most important news. According to my spies in West City, the King has discovered that South City is under our control: their Saiyan leader is now a _felon_." The crowd gasped and whispered:

"Oh Kami, What are we gonna do?"

"What will Yamcha do?"

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

"Silence! shouted Bulma, South City is probably going to be attacked. I want two squadrons to get ready, they leave the camp tonight. Now the Council must meet, we have important matters to discuss."

* * *

Krillin stayed in the place and gave orders to the squads? Meanwhile, the rest of the council headed towards the Council Chamber.

"What is this smell?" asked Goku in a whisper, he was still next to her. The other members were all behind them, so Goku and Bulma could have a little chat.

"What do you mean? You think I stink?", she said with a frown he couldn't see.

"No, you smell different, what have you done? Whom have you been with?"

"I was with my indict." Bulma didn't want anyone to know that her indict was Vegeta, she didn't know how the others would react, besides it could be dangerous for him: if someone was captured, and tortured he/she could tell Vegeta's implications in the Rebellion.

"Are you close to this indict, because his smell is strong on you."

"It was a snowy and cold night; we gathered around the fireplace, we were on the same couch to be warm."

"You smell like this for a whole month B. You're hiding something from me, this isn't good. Tell me."

_Actually, I've been smelling like this for five months at least, _she wondered,_ hopefully he was on Zanoth. Curse this stupid Saiyan smell_.

"I'm not hiding anything from you, or at least something important. Now quiet, or they will suspect something."

* * *

The Council meeting started; everybody had a sit and they were computers so those who were on mission could still take part in the Council. Krillin arrived a short moment later.

"Krillin, I count on you for South City, you will leave tonight with your troops... Now how are things going for East-City..."

The reunion lasted for two hours. Spies made their reports, counselors gave advice, a new system had joined them: the same routine.

"Now I want to know when the Saiyans will attack South-City. I'll go in West-City and spy on them. Yirca, you will look after the camp."

"Hey what about me?" whined Goku.

"You stay here, if I assign you another mission Chichi will kill, besides you have a son, and I want you to look after Goya for me."

"I could help you."

"No, that's something that must be done solo. And... It's personal business."

* * *

_West-City, Central district, on a cool __December morning._

Bulma was disguised in her usual Saiyan-female costume, the same she had when she had first met Vegeta, except that she had a warmer cloak. The Royal Session would finish soon, and the king would probably give orders to his personal agents: it was her best chance to overhear something. She had to get closer to the king's quarters, but there were guards everywhere. She could enter in the hall of the palace, but the Saiyans would never let her approach the royal wing. Sure, she could ask Vegeta to let her pass, but he would probably refuse; besides she didn't want him to know she was here.

She entered in the palace and saw a single guard watching the royal wing that was leading to the king's quarters... And Vegeta's. _Pathetic,_ she wondered, _one guard! They really want their monarch to get killed._ It was too easy. She passed by, pretending she wanted to go somewhere else, and eyed a long time the huge Guard before the door, fluttering her eyelashes. The big Saiyan stared at her that was normal after all she was beautiful: one of her greatest weapons. She pretended to go the corridor next to the royal wing. The guard checked if anyone was looking at him, and then followed Bulma. She was waiting for him, leaning on a wall, with a smile, her black orbs full of mischief. He was getting closer. Bulma took her dagger and before he understood what was happening, she cut his throat.

_It always works,_ she wondered. She loved her dagger. She had worked on it for years before she could find a material, that she had called Saiyanium, that could make efficient weapons against the Saiyans: everyone at the camp had a weapon made of it. The other metals would shatter on their hard skin. She took his heavy body and put it in a closet.

Bulma entered in the corridor. She noticed two men were talking. She recognized the first, Zorn the new king's Chancellor but she didn't know who was the second.

"You're so lucky Zorn, South-City battle promises to be great, I wish I could go with you. When do you leave?"

"Three days, and sorry baldy, you already have a mission, a tough one apparently. You still haven't found anything?"

"No, the humans Gobo had questioned had kept their mouths shut. And this guy just disappears everytime our warriors attack him. But I will find him!"

"I hope so, for you Nappa, the prince disappointed the king already, he won't hesitate to kill you if you fail. You weren't at the royal session today, were you? Well, you should have been there, I have never seen king Vegeta in this mood before: the prince and him always fight. The prince thinks we should focus on the war against Frieza... And I admit, I agree with him."

"... Maybe you're right, but it doesn't matter. The king asked me to kill this little bug of Yamcha, and that's what I'll do."

* * *

Bulma smiled. First, because the king's right hand seemed more intelligent and less cruel than Gobo, and second because now she knew how Nappa looked like. He, on the other hand, didn't know _anything_ about her: that'll be fun.

"Hey, you! shouted Zorn, what are you doing here? This is a restricted area."

"I... I'm here for the prince, he asked me to come"

_WHAT DID I JUST SAY, I don't want him to find me! He will suspect something._

Zorn looked at her suspiciously.

"We'll see about that. You stay with me. Nappa, go fetch the prince, if you lie, he will kill you painfully: he wants being disturbed during his training sessions."

Bulma gulped, what would she say to him once he saw her?

* * *

She was in Vegeta's apartments, watched by Zorn, waiting for his prince to come.

"You better not mock me, I have more important things to do."

Vegeta entered, he was sweaty, and had the same dressing-gown to cover his body. When he saw her, his eyes widened.

"Leave us." Nappa and Zorn left.

"What are you doing here?"

She should tell him the truth; she didn't have any excuse to be here.

"I was spying on your men.", she whispered, in case they were overhearing what she was saying.

"You're kidding me! What's the point of our alliance if you keep doing this?", he said in a low voice.

"You don't give me enough information. I needed to know when the battle against South-City would start.", she hissed

"Onna you're insane.,", he remained silent before adding, "…you really scared me."

"Why?"

"For a moment I thought you were pregnant! I don't want bastards, _especially from an Earthling_."

She couldn't blame him, she didn't want to have children, not even with Yamcha. And he was a prince, he and his father were the only Saiyans who couldn't have mistresses.

"You have a mechanic tail?"

She nodded.

"And the eyes?"

"Black Lens."

"It fits you."

She smiled. Vegeta rarely gave her compliments.

"I... I better go."

"Wait here." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her on the bed.

"Since you're here, it'll be shame not to take advantage of it. Besides, if they hear us, it'll seem more _realistic_..." He smirked, and started to undress her.

* * *

_Hum, I wish it were like this everytime I spy,_ she thought, with a smile.

When she got, Zorn was still there. Apparently, his office was in the royal wing, and he had heard everything about their intercourse. He was smirking, which made her blush, _I'm so ashamed_.

She got out of the palace; at least, she had everything she wanted, and more.


	13. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: **don't own DBZ.

**I don't have a name: chapter thirteen: Confrontation.**

_West-City, Royal palace, on a clear morning of winter._

Vegeta had just finished his morning training session. He took the first of his two daily showers, and went to the dining room, where his father and a generous breakfast were expecting him. He took a seat on his father's right and started to devour the food in his plate. But he soon realized that his father wasn't eating, he was eying him, with a mischievous smirk.

"What? What's wrong with you?", Vegeta asked abruptly.

The king chuckled; his son was ill-at-ease: he couldn't remain silent anymore, he had to ask his son.

"I was wondering if she was a good bed warmer."

Vegeta face fell: did he know about the onna?

"Zorn told me a woman came here to see you. Apparently she's a beautiful female; and according to him…" the king was now laughing , "she's a loud partner, since he heard her moan for hours."

The prince face flushed.

"Are you ashamed? You shouldn't be! Actually, I'm relieved; I was thinking that you would never find a mate. I hope she's not a weakling, I want your heir to be strong."

It couldn't be real, it was a nightmare! Not only he knew about the onna, he wanted him to mate her: how could he convince his father to drop the subject.

"I want to meet this woman, when will you introduce her to me?"

"Father, I don't think this is a good idea…"

"You know son, I'm impressed. You're here for less than six months, and apparently you've succeeded to find a suitable woman. I couldn't find someone better than Nira but I must be wrong. After all, Nira was killed by an Earthling…"he wrinkled his nose, in a disgusted expression.

Vegeta kept quiet; he let his father spit his monologue: the old king loved doing this, and no one was to interrupt him.

"… And not just a random Earthling, a girl. That's right son, she's believed to be killed by a teenager, though now this wrench must be a grown woman by now…"

Vegeta's interest was growing: an Earthling woman who had killed an Elite Saiyan, and not just some random Saiyan Elite, the queen to be. His father was still upset by the death of his son's perfect match.

"… If we can even call _this_ a human. Our scientists have checked her DNA, and so you know what color was her hair? Blue! It is freaky, even for a human."

Vegeta's heart dropped. It couldn't be…

* * *

_The same moment, in the central district of Central-City_

It was really cold in Central-City. In this area, the climate was continental, therefore summers were hot and winters were freezing cold. But she couldn't care less, for her mission was too important.

Her spies in Central-City went missing, and this wasn't good at all, especially now. She needed her spied more than ever, the battle in South-City was approaching, and she needed every information possible: how many men they were sending, what spaceships would they use and their number, who would come… She knew Zorn would be there, maybe they would even lead them, but would Vegeta come? What would she do if he came? She would be forced to kill him… If she could.

There were seven spies assigned in Central-City, headed by a _master-agent_. She knew that they had several "meeting spots", their favorite one was the Great Library of Central-City, the biggest library on Earth. They often met there because it was a huge building, usually crowded: a perfect place to remain hidden. The Library was a huge tower, the biggest of the city.

She entered in the library: the building was swarming with students in engineering, chemistry and medicine, doing what had been doing for years, before she had escaped. She went downstairs, on a restricted level that was being rebuilt. It was the last place they had gathered before disappearing.

She scrutinized the room, looking for clues that would help her discover what had happened. There were boxes everywhere, and none of the men who worked there was to be seen.

"I see we meet at last, _Yamcha, the hooded savior._"

Bulma turned round, to face a huge bald familiar Saiyan warrior. He was smirking, looking at her like a predator looks at his prey.

"You really are a puzzling man you know? I heard a lot about you. Many Earthlings died for you, did you know they think you will really save them, and become their king? Ha, pathetic! Now that you're here before me, all I can see is a weakling and a coward, you don't even dare show your face. I wonder how you managed to defy our king this long."

"Oh Nappa" Nappa was clearly shocked, he couldn't believe she knew him "Yes, I do know your name. I also know that you've been under Frieza's orders for 25 years, along with your prince. Tell me, do you actually believe that your king can triumph over Frieza alone, especially if he intends to do so after a civil war. I do not want to overthrow your royalty, I want my people to be free and equal to yours."

"That is not possible, we need slaves to do our labor."

"Which is incredible, after all you were Frieza's slaves. The slave became the enslaver. Believe me Nappa, if your king kills me someone else will succeed me, and your king will weakens himself. My fight will never die, because I'm not alone, I've far more allies than you could imagine."

"Then why are you alone"

"I don't want innocents to die while I can avoid it."

"Too bad for you, you will die anyway."

...

Nappa ran to her and Bulma jumped as high as she could to avoid him. He took her ankle and threw her on the floor with an incredible strength. He was about to crush her head with his fist when she rolled, stood up, jumped and kicked to neck as hard as she could. Nappa moan, apparently she had hurt him a little… But a little only. He took her shoulder with his left hand and punched her face with his other hand sending her on a wall. He was going to be though one. He charged her, yelling like a beast. Bulma succeeded to escape him again. He was fast and strong. He was going to kill her…

She remembered parts of her life: her first day at school, the first time she was bullied, the day she let Angela, the day the Saiyan came, her mother's death… She could almost see Nira's face, her sneer, her eyes, and hear her voice… _NO!_ She refused to die, not now, not like this. She flew towards Nappa, pretending to charge him, but at the last moment she passed through his legs, turned to his back and before he realized it, just like she had done with Nira, she grabbed his tail and pulled it as hard as he could. But instead of collapsing on the floor, like the other Saiyan, Nappa turned around and punched her.

_Impossible_! She couldn't believe it.

"You didn't think you could defeat me like this? I trained my tail, it was painful but efficient. So, what will you do about it?"

She was doomed. She needed help otherwise she would die, she needed… _Vegeta!_ This thought was incredible but he was the only one who could help her: he was the strongest Saiyan ever. But even if he was here, he would never help her, she knew it._ "I don't fall in love, that's a weaklings' emotion"_ were his exact words. If she wanted to survive, she had to fight alone.

She struggled for her life; she did all she could, when she finally noticed that Nappa was off guarding the spot at the junction between her neck and collarbone. She took her chance. She took her dagger, rushed to him, and stabbed him there. When he felt the blade entered his flesh he screamed, more because he couldn't believe that this weakling had succeeded to wound him, besides it was hurting. Bulma didn't waste a second, she took her electric sword and stabbed with both weapons. Nappa's blood was pouring on the floor. _That's it, I gotcha_ she wondered. But Nappa took a piece of a broken bottle that was lying on the floor, and at random drove it into her flesh.

Bulma shrieked in pain, she had a middle sized injury in her waist. She moved from him, put her dagger back in her coat, and put her hand on the wound. Nappa was panting, he was losing blood, but it wouldn't take much time before he attacked her again, so, as quickly as she could, she flew away.

* * *

Vegeta was fuming, and even his fierce training it couldn't calm him. Tonight he was going to see the onna, and he had to ask her; he wouldn't find peace as long as he didn't know.

"Fuck" he yelled. He couldn't concentrate, so he quitted his training. He went downstairs, and headed to the gardens to cool his mind when he saw his father stormed out of the hospital wing. Puzzled, Vegeta entered in the corridor, and heard his mentor's voice.

"I'm going to kill this bug!"

Vegeta looked into the room, remaining hidden, and saw Nappa full of wounds, on all his body. Zorn was trying to calm him down.

"I was so CLOSE! So close, I really thought I would kill him. He's faster than I had expected."

"Calm down, Nappa."

"I am CALM! Why shouldn't I be calm" Nappa burst into laugher, he was becoming insane "because now we can recognize him, I gave him a nice little scar, here!" Nappa showed his waist. "Now, he's doomed. Even a regeneration tank won't erase this scar. I can recognize him now." he laugh became scary. He was really a useless piece of shit, he couldn't even kill a human, now his father would probably ask him to chase this man again. _What a waste of time_. Vegeta left the hospital wing.

* * *

Bulma had been in a tank, and looked like if nothing had happened… Except for the white glowing scar on her belly. How could she hide this from Vegeta, he would see it tonight, and question her. She would have to try to convince him not to have his way tonight.

When Vegeta arrived, Bulma's heart fastened: she was being nervous. Vegeta had his scowl. She despised this expression of his: he was so handsome, but this face made him almost repulsive.

Vegeta wanted to ask her about what he had learnt today, but when he saw her, her face lightened by the moonlight, he found her so beautiful. He would ask her once he was done. He approached her and kissed her passionately, as she let his tongue enter in her mouth. He was undressing her when she stopped him.

"Now, I… I can't."

"Why not?"

"I… I have my period."

"You know that I don't care if you bleed, we've already discussed about this before. Why don't you want to have sex with me?"

"I…I don't want to."

"What does this mean? What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing I… Vegeta, No!"

He put off her clothes violently, _what was she hiding?_


	14. Shadow of memories

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ.

**I don't have a name : chapter fourteen: Shadow of memories.**

"What does this mean? What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing I… Vegeta, No!"

He put off her clothes violently, _what was she hiding?_

Her chest was bare now and he was holding her arms. His eyes scaned every inch of her soft skin until he met the scar. He let her go.

"How did you get that?"

"None of your business."

He caught her arms, approaching her body from his. This was enough.

"Did... Did Nappa give this to you?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me _onna._" he hissed.

"Let me go."

"I came here for answers, and answers you will give me." he forced her to meet his gaze.

"Today, my father told me that a blue-haired girl witnessed Nira's murder. Was it you?"

She tried to free herself, desperately but he was gripping her tightly.

"Let me go, Vegeta, please!"

"Answer me first. I gave you information, I told you things I shouldn't have told, I proved you I was truth worthy. Why don't you do the same?"

Her breath was hard and tears were glowing in her eyes.

"Was it you, or not? Answer!" he shook her a bit.

She looked at the floor, her body trembling. She finally whispered.

"Yes... Yes, it was me."

Vegeta raised his head, looking her over.

"Did you kill her?"

The woman's eyes were wide, she had just said one of her biggest secret; now that she had started, she couldn't hold it back.

"Yes." she whispered.

"Yes I did!" she was shouting now, "I killed her, and if I could avoid it I wouldn't'...the _freak_ killed my mother, destroyed my life. I was supposed to be a rich, beautiful and powerful woman, and now I have to struggle for my survival everyday of my life. She wanted me to be with a Saiyan, but no one, NO ONE, tells me what to do with my body. I grabbed her tail, and I shot her like a dog." She chuckled "she was screaming, but I didn't stop. When I was done, she was limp, and I had blood all over my face, I could taste it. I never regretted what I did."

...

She was now laughing like a lunatic, but slowly her laugh turned into a cry. She nuzzled her face in Vegeta's chest, crying like she had never cried before. They both knew she was lying. Everyday of her life, Bulma had tried to forget this event, but the leaflets with an identikit of her didn't make it easier.

"From that day on, I swore I could kill all the Saiyans... Until I met Yamcha. He showed me, step by step, how wrong I was, that now the horrors you people had committed couldn't be cleaned. He gave sense to my tasteless life... And I'll always be thankful for that."

"Did you love him?". He asked her without even thinking.

"Oh, I did. No, actually I didn't love him, I revered him. He was my god, my soul."

"Was?!"

Bulma's heart sank. She had spilled the bean, now Vegeta would figure it all out.

"What do you mean by was?"

Bulma realized that now, she couldn't stay with Vegeta. She had to leave him. He would discover who she was, and he would never forgive her. He was still the enemy, even though they helped each other, he would not spare her if he knew she was the Rebellion leader.

She was loosing him, and if she wanted to avoid him a dilemma between his father and her, she had to let him go, and this was much more painful than she had thought. She knew now, and it made it worse.

"Do you know what is the most ironic, Prince Vegeta?", Vegeta eyes widened, she had stopped calling her _prince_ since they had started to have intercourse.

"Even though I hate most of the Saiyans, and that I killed their future queen, and that long ago I swore to kill them all, I fell in love with their prince. The leader to be! Pathetic isn't it?"

She finally released from his grip, and walked to the door entrance.

"Wait!"

She turned, his face was unreadable.

"For South-City battle. Get all your forces, you'll be needing them."

They looked at each other for a while, and then she left.

* * *

_South-City, on the battle-day._

Bulma had listened to his advice. All the systems helping her gave her what she was asking: ships, warriors... Never had the Rebellion been stronger than now. Warriors were swarming in the headquarters. Eventually, she had decided that everybody would go to the battle: Chichi would watch the headquarters.

She knew it would be an important battle, one that both Earthlings and Saiyans would tell to their children for generation. The victory a race over another. She had gathered all her forces, if she lost, it meant she would have never win this battle. She was afraid: today would be the day she discovered if her fight was worth all her sacrifices.

They had few advantages: even if king Vegeta had all his warriors during this battle, they would still be outnumbered. But that wasn't enough, one Saiyan third class warrior was worth five men, and an Elite one was worth ten at least. Yet, they had to fight.

They were in line, waiting for their enemy to come, Bulma, with her black-hooded costume (to hide in the night) was protected by nearly twenty humans and three Saiyans (a/n: remember, some Saiyans are on their side). Roars could be heard.

"Steady, don't fear them, they would love it" screamed Goku.

Finally the king's army was there. As she had expected, Zorn was with them.

"Warriors, kill them all, for they are just traitors and scum. _Till victory or death"_ the Saiyan army roared. Bulma didn't know what to say so she simply shouted

"FUCK!" , her own army roared in approval.

...

The two armies charged. Bulma had never been in such a big battle before, and she knew she was the enemy's first target. She knew she had few Saiyans on her side, that nearly 2000 people were ready their lives for her, yet she couldn't stop being afraid.

She was attacked by every side. She had killed many by now, too many. That's when she saw him. _Nappa !_ Wasn't he supposed not to come?!

He recognised her, and charged her, killing some of her bodyguards. She tried her best to contain his strengh but she couldn't? Zorn joined him. If nobody helped her, she would be killed by the king's best men.

She was on her knees. "I'm going to crush you, and none of your men will recognize you" chuckled Nappa. She was dead. Or so she thought until Goku came to the rescue, tackling the huge muscular warrior. She stood up, letting Goku fight Nappa; he was pulling through. Zorn decided to take over: he charged her. _Not again_ she complained inwardly. He gripped her clothes. _Oh dear Kami! He wants to take my hood off of me_. But she wouldn't let him to it. She kicked him in the guts as hard as she could. He stepped back a little: he was taken aback, how could this Earthling do this.

Zorn couldn't believe that this short Earthling competed with him in strength, even just a little. He roared and tried to catch her by the collar, but she stepped back in time. Bulma suddenly felt he breasts falling.

"My!" Zorn was smirking at her breasts, he had ripped her bandages.

"What a secret you have here.", he added. Before Bulma could understand what was happening, she fell unconscious on the ground. One of Zorn's warrior had knock her out.

* * *

When she woke up, she was in a cold white cell. She immediatly understood she was taken prisoner.

"At last, you're awake!"

She turned to see her interlocutor. He was quite short for a Saiyan, he seemed old, he had wrinkles in the corner of his eyes, a goatee. He had cold eyes, a scowl. He looked exactly like Vegeta, but a bit older. He was the king.

King Vegeta came to her.

"First, I thought Zorn was mocking me, then Nappa showed me your scar. So there are two possibilities: or your Yamcha is a coward and he sends a poor little woman to defend him, or you are Yamcha. Which one is it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." The king slapped her hard and gripped her by the collar.

"Listen to me you wrench, you better tell me what is happening or I kill you."

"Really? Do it. But let me ask you, how will you find the Rebellion's headquarters without me?"

It was clear to Bulma the king was having an inward battle.

"I give you an hour to change your mind. If you don't, then your precious Rebellion will loose a member." He smirked, caressed her cheek, and left.

* * *

She was lying on the cold floor, doing her best to cover her breasts. She was thinking about her people, her friends, Goya who was like a son to her. She had to face this situation with dignity, all she was fighting for depended on it. She heard footsteps. Had the hour already passed?

She felt strong hands picking her up. This person was gentle, he was careful not to hurt her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Vegeta. He destroyed the cameras in the cell, and held her in his arms tightly. She could smell his scent, feel his warmth... It was so good.

"Now, _onna,_ will you tell me what I want to hear?" he asked her, simply.

And then she told him, all these things she had kept secret for eight years. She had to tell him, not only because he was asking her, but also because she needed to confess everything, now that her end was coming.

"After I killed her, I wandered alone in the sewer for a few weeks. In the meantime, I dressed up as a boy. I entered in the engineering department; I had to stay, I wanted to know what had happened to my father. I met him three years later. We were working too much, and life was hard, but we were together..."

* * *

_first flashback_

"Trunks, can you hand me this screwdriver please."

Bulma handed him the screwdriver.

"Do you have a family?" she asked her old father. She was about to tell him the truth, he would be so happy.

"I had one. The Saiyans came in my house, killed my wife and forced me to work for them. I had a daughter too, but Kami only knows where she is."

"How was she?"

Her old father smiled sadly, before saying.

"She was my littler princess. She was beautiful like her mommy, and smart like her daddy. She had the most beautiful eyes in the universe. She was also bad tempered, but I didn't mind..."

"What do you mean bad tempered?" She asked abruptly, forgetting to transform her voice.

Her daddy gazed her for a while, frowning, before asking, shyly.

"Bulma? Is... Is that you?"

Tears of joys were glowing in their eyes.

"Of course it's me!"

...

They hugged, crying in each other arms for a brief moment. She told him her story, even the crime she had committed.

"Bulma, this is terrible. You must hide!"

"I can't, They check the whole country everyday, if I run they'll find me! Dad, what am I gonna do?"

He looked at his beloved daughter, breathing deeply before he added.

"Fine, you'll keep this disguise. But I'll make you a voice-transformer. Like that, you'll have a real man's voice, and nobody will ever suspect you."

She kept this voice-transformer with her for nearly eight years.(a/n: she could have never pretended to be Yamcha without it. She can't be a warrior with a girl's voice, that wouldn't be credible).

* * *

_Second flashback_

She was walking in the streets of West-City when she bumped in a young woman around her twenties.

"I'm sorry" said the woman smiling fondly.

She had dark curls, pink cheeks, and beautiful brown eyes.

"Angela?"

"Do... Do I know you sir?"

"Angela it's me!... It's little B!"

Angela opened her mouth in disbelieve.

"Bulma, she whispered, you're alive?" They hugged laughing. Then they went in a small deserted street so nobody would listen to them.

"I was so worried about you when you ran away. I thought you had gotten killed or something."

"I'm fine Angie. What happened to you?"

"Oh, B, sometimes I wish I had followed you." Tears were rolling on her cheeks now. "The Saiyans fond us, and killed almost all the boys. They kept the most intelligent and the strongest. As for the girls, they lined us up, and _selected us_. Oh, Bulma, I'm a mistress."

Bulma knew all too well what that meant. She didn't know what to say to her friend.

"I was given to Yuzu, he's in charge of the North part of West-City. He's an _important Saiyan_ as he likes to repeat. He has three mistresses, and his mate is expecting his second son. Oh B, he rapes me every other night, he... he says I'm his favorite mistress, he touches me everywhere... It makes me sick. B I wanna die." Bu tried her best to sooth her friend.

"I'm afraid of him, I'm afraid of his mate, I'm afraid of being pregnant."

"Calm down Angie."

"No, you don't understand, you made the right choice Bulma. Do you rememeber Kendra?"

Of course she remembered her, she was a bully, always calling her miss _I know everything_.

"Well she died last week in childbirth, she was expecting twins. _Twins_."

"I thought they had incubators?"

"Oh B, don't be silly, they're only for Saiyans. Why would they give them to useless Earthling women?"

"Don't Worry Angie, we'll find a solution. No matter what happens, I will look after you."

"But..."

"No Angie, you looked after me for the last two years at school it's my turn now."

Angie didn't know what to say, so she simply nodded.


	15. A winner and a looser

**I don't have a name: chapter fifteen: A winner and a looser.**

_Third flashback_

"I need more of these ships."

"But sir, this isn't possible. I need more time."

"I do not care about that. You will do as I say old man."

Said Kabu, the War minister of that time (a/n: read chapter 9) who was pointing Bulma's father.

"This is your job to provide me what I need. The king is going to conquer Zanoth, he needs spaceships to do so. You don't want the king to be mad at you, do you?"

"But sir…"

"Listen old man, if you don't do those spaceships in time, I'll kill you, understand?"

Her father nodded. Kabu left.

"Dad, are you alright?"

"Yes, but not for long. As I told him, we will need more time."

_Two weeks later._

"You disobeyed old man. Now is time for you to pay."

Kabu formed a small ki ball and threw it to her father's chest. Bulma ran to her father's lifeless body.

"Kid, never forget this. Don't ever displease a Saiyan, this could be the last thing you do in your life" and Kabu left Bulma, who was crying on her father's corpse.

* * *

_Last Flashback_

Bulma was crying on Angela's shoulder. She tried hard to stop sobbing, but she couldn't. Her father had died, and she had done nothing.

"There's nothing you could have done B, don't blame yourself."

"Of course there was."

"You would have gotten yourself killed, for no purpose."

"Angie, I'm tired of all these things. I can't take this anymore."

"B, please be strong. I need you too."

"Why?"

"Because I'm pregnant B! I'm scarred, alone; I don't know what's going to happen to me. I really need your help Bulma. I don't want to be alone."

"Oh Angie, whispered Bulma, I… Don't worry, I will help you, like I promised you. You'll see. I will be there."

Angela sighted in relief, at least Bulma was no longer crying.

"Thank you".

* * *

She finished the story of her life before the Rebellion, before Yamcha, her eyes still closed, still smelling Vegeta's scent. She felt safe.

"I see." Vegeta finally said "Wait, did you Yuzu?"

"Yes, and Kabu too. And Gobo."

"Why Gobo?"

"He killed Yamcha."

Vegeta thoughts were confirmed.

"And you took his place, right?"

"Yes."

Vegeta remained silent and then he let her go.

"What's your name? You told me everything about you but your name."

"Bulma… Bulma Briefs"

"Bulma… I'm going to save your life. Don't misunderstand me! I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this to keep the alliances we formed with foreign systems: I need them in the fight against Frieza."

He left the room. Bulma couldn't help smile because she knew that even if he said the contrary, Vegeta cared about her, even just a little.

"My Prince, I see you've met our friend. We think she's the Earthlings leader. Now our victory is complete. We may have lost many men, but at least we have this Yamcha. I can't wait to see her too" Zorn said.

Vegeta eyed him. If he met Bulma, he would recognize her, and tell his father he had had sexual relationships with her, and that wasn't good at all.

"Nobody approaches her, except the king and myself." And he left a very disappointed Zorn.

* * *

"Son! Here you are, for my triumph. I started to think Nappa would fail, but eventually he did it." The whole court was there, celebrating their victory. They bowed when Vegeta entered, conversations stopped, everybody looked at their king and prince.

"You think she's Yamcha?"

"Positive. I think Yamcha is hiding in the headquarters and that he sent her to do his job. It is only a matter of time before our soldiers bring him to me. My son, I would like to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Yes, without your strategy advice I would have never won, and this girl wouldn't be here. I'm quite proud of you."

Vegeta approached his father and bowed; what he was about to do was risky, but he had to do it.

"Father, do you remember the day I left to serve Frieza?"

The king blinked, surprised.

"Of course I remember, how could I forget this day. Frieza! He considered us as his slaves and I had to give him my son, my only heir!"

"Do you remember what you told me?"

"Hum, that you were saving your people, making me proud…?"

"You told me that someday, I could ask you a favor."

"This is true! I own you one: you served him well, you're still alive and you're even stronger than I could have imagined. Tell me what you want, Vegeta."

"I want you… To spare this woman."

Nothing could be heard but a deadly silence.

"I beg your pardon."

"I asked you to…"

"I heard what you asked; the king said angrily, rising from his throne, what I don't understand is why you asked that! She's an enemy son, enemies are not to be spared."

"She's my spy, father."

"Then why was she dressed as this Yamcha?"

"I asked her to."

"You lie! How dare you lie to your king!"

The king's eyes were sending him daggers, he was fuming.

Vegeta rose, looking at his father.

"Father, all my life, I've been serving you. I did everything you asked without ever questioning you. I ask now this one favor you promised me: spare this woman."

"Bring her here!"

* * *

Two men picked Bulma and brought her before the court. She was half-naked, she had bruises and wounds and she was covered with dust. She eyed everyone, until she saw Vegeta and the king.

"My son asked me to spare you. He says you're a spy. Since you're not really part of the Rebellion, I guess that bowing before me won't hurt you. And you could also oath your allegiance to me."

Bulma understood too well what he was doing: he was ridiculing her. She knew he knew she wasn't Vegeta's spy. But she wouldn't let him do. She got closer to the King and bowed… before the Prince, then added.

"I oath allegiance to Vegeta, Prince and leader of all Saiyans."

The court looked at this petite figure, bowing for their Prince, claiming him, instead of their king, as their leader. It was too much for the king. This bitch was ignoring him; she was refusing to let him play with her: she was actually playing her part. Not for long, he was getting closer to him when all of a sudden

"My king, Frieza has attacked Trigeth." A third-class warrior said

_No __surprise_ wondered Vegeta. He knew Frieza would attack; it was only a matter of time. Now the real war was beginning.

"My king!" repeated the soldier

But the king wasn't listening. He was looking at this woman, who was defying him, she was smirking. She had won this battle.

"Prepare our troops; finally said Prince Vegeta, We have a war now."


	16. Requests

**I don't have a name: chapter sixteen: Requests.**

Bulma was walking fast, held closely by Vegeta. He was heading her to his quarters. They had left the court after Vegeta had given orders to his followers, right before the king could imprison her once more. She finally arrived to his apartments. She admired the beauty of his room while he went to the bathroom, apparently filling the tub. She caressed the red satin sheets of his bed when he called her

"_Onna! Come here."_

She entered in his bathroom: it was a spacious room, with white clothes separating different spaces in the bathroom. One with a simple shower, one with sinks and a large mirror, another with a _throne_, and the last one with a huge tub, where five Saiyans could have lied. Vegeta ripped her clothes off.

"You're disgusting, you need a bath.", he took her in a bride style, and placed her gently in the tub. He had never been so soft with her. Then he put his own clothes off. "And I'm going to help you." he added with a smirk. She smiled back. Even if she hadn't wanted him to come, she was too tired to push him away: it had been a rough day. He took her limp body and placed her between his legs. He rubbed her back, letting her relax under his touch.

"Onna, I'm honored of what you did earlier. Though, it was an affront to my father. The old man was really pissed", he said chuckling.

"He wanted to humiliate me, by forcing me to _lower _in front of the whole court, so I retaliated." She replied numbly. Her answer made him laugh.

"You are…"

But he left his sentence in abeyance.

"I am what?"

He smiled like he had never smiled to her before, fondly, well as fondly as he could, and said. Never had he worn that look before; there were small sparkles in his eyes.

"You are unique."

Bulma felt her heart jumping in her chest, she understood that Vegeta was telling her he loved her in his own way. Vegeta closed his eyes, shook his head slightly and added:

"Look what you turned me into. I am a bloodthirsty warrior, an uncompromising prince. Yet whenever you're around I… What have you done to me?"

She turned around and placed his forehead on her own: words were needless.

He took her body, wrapped her in a towel and brought her on his king-sized bed.

"I burnt your rags, you won't need them anymore. Now we need to talk about our plans."

He placed himself in front of her, his hands resting on the wooden part of the bed's ending.

"I'll need you more than ever. The alliances we created together exist as long as we work together. We will go to the colonies and our allied systems and gather our forces to fight Frieza. You will speak in the name of the Earthlings and the Rebellion and I will speak for the Saiyans. After what happened today at the throne room, the Saiyan Government will follow us."

"What about the king?"

"Him?! Let him burn in hell! He will have to join us whether he likes it or not. I think we should leave for planet Pila tomorrow, after you're officially presented to the court as the leader of the Earthlings. Oh, and, we must go to the Rebellion's headquarters, to explain your people what is happening…"

"But, Vegeta, I'm a bandit, a rebel. I have no political power."

"I know that's why I'm going to give you some."

"Uh?!"

"Bulma, Queen of all Earthlings, how does it sound?" he said with his smirk.

Bulma couldn't believe what she had just heard, was it a joke?

"But for now, he said smirking sexily to her, you're are just Bulma, and you're the woman I'll share my night with."

He bent on her, kissing her naked form…

* * *

The next morning, Bulma woke up alone, wrapped in the sheets, her towel thrown on the floor. She smiled remembering the events of the previous night. Her life was changing. She covered her body with a blanket, and got out of the bed. She saw one of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen, the type of dress that could be worn only by Saiyan Elite or nobles. It was red and made of silk, there was a note pinned on it.

"_Be ready by nine o'clock,_

_You will be presented to the court. Don't speak unless you're asked to._

_I will keep my promise."_

She didn't need a signature or anything to understand who wrote this note. He wasn't lying, he was going to free her people, and it was only a matter of time… Or so she hoped.

She put the dress, fixed her long black hair the best she could, and pinched her cheeks to make them redden.

Vegeta picked her up around nine o'clock, as he had promised. He was wearing a black spandex and a golden armor: the clothes Saiyans wore only for special occasions. They remained silent while he was driving her to the throne room. Bulma was starting to panic, what if everything went wrong. After, all depended on the king's will, and he would refuse categorically to share his power over her people.

"Stop being afraid, everyone in this room will smell it, and you will lose your credibility."

"I… I can't."

"Shut up onna, when you're like this you make me sick. Not only you can do it, but you will do it. You don't do this for yourself, but for your people. What kind of queen will you be if you're scared of a bunch of old Saiyans?"

Vegeta was all too right. She slapped herself, breathed deeply, regained her composure and pushed aside her fear while Vegeta made her enter.

The Royal council was meeting, discussing the war against Frieza when the two lovers entered abruptly. Armchairs had been brought during the night so all the ministers could sit next to the king's throne, on the king's right sat Zorn and on his left sat Nappa. The ministers stood up and bowed when their prince appeared, and the king's scowl deepened.

"What do you want?"

"Talk about serious matters. As you all probably understood, this young woman here isn't my spy. She's the Earthlings leader, you know her under the name of Yamcha. I had the pleasure to meet her about half a year ago. She came to me, to ask me for help. I helped her by convincing important Saiyans to join her, the same Saiyans you've been fighting yesterday while she gave me our colonies' full support. She is an ally and her support will help us destroy the Cold Empire."

"You let Saiyans get killed for the sake of your alliance with this woman."

"If you had listened to me minister, you would have heard me warning you that this battle is pointless, just like this little war. The Earthling would have kept rebelling, with or without Yamcha. I tried to avoid you wasting time and money but you refused to listen to me. You can't hope a people to mix with yours, creating a new race, and refusing them their rights. I told you that we should have focused on our war against Frieza, I told you it was only a matter of time before he attacked us, but you refused to listen to me. Now, that I showed you I was right from the beginning will you listen to me?"

"What do you want us to do my prince?"

"First, you will free the people of Earth; you will give them what they want: their freedom. Because of what you did, Earthlings are part of our people, _assume it_! Then, I want you to put an end to this civil war, and reunite our colonies. I propose to do it myself, with the help of our guest. And third, I want _her", _he said pointing Bulma, "to be the Earthlings leader. She will be under our command first, but slowly she will gain power. She will represent Earth and Colonies, until we have ambassadors to represent all our colonies. Her role will be defined in time, according to the circumstances. But for now, she will represent her people."

"How dare you!" shouted the king. "You betray your people by granting this woman so much power. Her life is an insult."

"I'm repairing your mistakes father. If you wanted them to submit, you should have wipe them out, or simply enslaved them, not _breeding _with them. Once the half-breeds would have grown enough, they would have overthrown you. I am avoiding a much more severe crisis by giving them what they want. Besides, if we have to fight both Earthlings and Frieza we will lose."

"She insulted your father, will you let her humiliate our noble family?"

"She's a leader, she'd rather die than let you humiliate her. And she didn't ridicule your family since she oath me her allegiance."

"Since when do you let such a low people twist your mind?"

"Since you prefer your own honor than your people. I lived as a slave for my whole life, and you refuse to avenge me, _me_, your only heir! Ministers" he said turning to his father's men ,"You know that you can't win this war without me. I know how Frieza works, and this woman gives us access to a considerable number of systems support. You have a choice: choose me and my requests or my father and his stubbornness."

He gripped Bulma's arm and dragged her out of the throne room.

* * *

They waited in the corridor. Vegeta was losing patience, he could have use this time to train and reach Super Saiyan.

Finally, Nappa came to him.

"You, Nappa said looking at her, you're a fury when you fight, I would appreciate you if I trusted you. But we'll come to know each other. As for you, he said looking at Vegeta, you will be the dead of your father. He didn't take your _requests_ easily."

"What did he say?"

"He agreed of course, he lost all his credibility because of you, he had to accept. Your friend will be crowned tonight, in front of the Saiyan court."

"Thanks, you may leave now Nappa."

Nappa left. Bulma wanted to jump in her lover's arms but she didn't, it wasn't appropriate for a queen… _A queen!_ She had won, after seven years of struggling.

"Now, Bulma, we have to warn your people."

Bulma lead him to the headquarters.


	17. My queen

Actually, I didn't know how it would end, until yesterday night when inspiration came back. I had all the events planned, but I didn't really know how I would make them follow on. Now everything is clear. I hope the ending won't be too predictable, and that you will enjoy it. Good reading.

**Chapter 17: My Queen.**

Once they arrived at the camp, the rebels stared at them in awe. A blue haired woman, that only few of them seemed to know, had brought with her a Saiyan. And not any Saiyan, the Prince, Vegeta!

"_Oh Kami, is that Bulma?_" asked an old woman that had stayed in the camp for five years.

"_What is he doing here?"_

"_Is he going to kill us?"_

"_Bulma? What are you doing here"_ asked a spiky haired man?

Bulma didn't respond him, but motioned him to follow her, on the wooden stage, in the middle of the camp. All the rebels gathered around her, expecting her speech.

"My friends, here comes the time of truth. My name is Bulma, but you all know me under the name of Yamcha" the crowd muttered, shocked by this revelation.

"The real Yamcha died many years ago, in a battle, to save you all. I decided to take up his identity for you not to lose hope, and it worked. As most of you know it. I've been captured by the Saiyans during the South City battle. I would be dead by now, if not for Prince Vegeta"

Everyone turned around to look at him, his arms crossed on his torso, wearing his usual scowl.

"I met him when he returned from Frieza's service. Almost a third of our military equipment was supplied by him, we bonded alliances with foreign systems, like Mohaku, thanks to him. And today, he has defied the king, his own father, to save me from his grip.

My friends, now comes the time of justice and victory. Tonight, if you accept, I will be crowned Queen of Earth, and your rights will be restored."

The crowd roared in happiness, disbelief and relieve. People were crying, and hugging.

"_At last, our prayers were answered. Thanks Kami."_

"_Long life to Queen Bulma!"_

It sounded strange to Bulma, but she had never felt so happy in her life. She gazed Vegeta who had changed his scowl into a smirk. His eyes were glowing with pride.

"Bulma. You did it" She turned to face Goku, her dear friend.

"No,she said, looking back at her lover, we did it".

* * *

"I can't believe you actually hid this from us." Shrieked Krillin

"I had to. To protect him."

Bulma was walking to the council Chamber while Vegeta was waiting for her. All the council was following her, still shocked: their leader was a woman, who could have guessed?

"We must go to the Royal palace, to submit our conditions." They kept quiet.

"Sorry I can't." said Yirca. "I don't trust him."

"You don't know him. He's faced so many dangers."

"Yeah, besides, they have already accepted. We just need to go to define our status."

"Yeah, but…"

"Yirca. I know you suffered from the Saiyans, we all did. But now, we won, our victory is close."

Yirca remained silent.

"Do you trust him?"

"If Bulma does, then I do." Said Goku.

"Fine." He whispered.

Bulma smiled. She liked Yirca but he was so skeptical. Everytime a decision was made, he would always complain, argue or debate, he was tiring. But he was also a good help, she would need him.

* * *

"Bulma-san, are you okay?" said little Goya

"I'm okay." She said before hugging him. Vegeta followed her in her quarters. She had told him about this brat. He was behaving like a baby despite he was seven.

"Goya, this is Vegeta, he's a friend of mine."

"Hello mister Vegeta." He squeaked. _He's spoilt_ wondered Vegeta_ and he doesn't even know who I am._

"Vegeta? Can I bring him with me? In West-City?" she asked timidly.

"You will have your own quarters in the palace. You do whatever you want with whoever you want." He said, a bit harshly.

"Thank you." She replied, smiling. She knew he wasn't very comfortable with this situation. He didn't seem to appreciate kids. But it didn't matter. She could join him every night now, if she wanted. Life was good...

* * *

The Rebellion Council and Saiyans ministers discussed all night about an arrangement between the two parties. It should have been made in a longer time, but Vegeta expressively ordered it to be done in three days at the most. He needed Bulma to come with him for the war.

Bulma and the Earth government's powers were limited, yet it was still something. Bulma was more a symbol than a leader, but she didn't mind for now, Vegeta was on her side. Now, the Earthling women could leave their "partner" and live their own lives. They could have jobs if they wanted, and mate with men of their own kind. A whole wing in the royal palace was now occupied by this new Government. It was still under the Saiyans' control, but it would gain autonomia step by step. Right now, the most important thing was the war, they needed to fight together to triumph from Frieza.

The day after Bulma had brought Vegeta to the camp, at sunset, she was crowned. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress, with an old earthling crown. Vegeta had planed everything so fast, but as he said, it had to be done fast, so they could focus on destroying Frieza.

This night, the Earthlings celebrated their Queen, and their newly gained freedom. Everywhere, all around the world could be heard: "Long life to the Queen."

She was in her bedroom, in her apartments. Goya was asleep in his own bedroom. At the camp, they had to share a bed, and now they both had enormous rooms. She was looking at the city, from her window. There were lights, and celebrations… But more importantly, tonight, in this palace, she felt home.

"We leave tomorrow, at five." Vegeta was behind her, his face in the dark.

Bulma nodded but kept looking at West-City.

"Are you nervous?"

"No, she replied after a brief silence, I'm happy. I know we can win this war. Together."

He smirked and approached her. His hands brushed away her hair from her creamy neck before slowly and passionately kissing it. She closed her eyes, it felt good. He slowly untied her dress, kissing her shoulders, then her back. She soon found herself only wearing panties. She turned around to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck: she wanted him, more than anyone else in this world. Her love for Yamcha was a simple romance compared to what she felt for this man, _her man._ She wrapped her legs around his waist and let him bring her to her bed. He fell on top of her, and kissed her lips, her cheek and then her neck. He finally whispered in her ear "I hope you like your apartments, _my queen_"...


	18. Stand by me

**Chapter 18: Stand by me.**

«Where are you going?» Goya said

Bulma turned to face the little boy, _her _little boy.

"I'm going on a spaceship, going to war, remember?"

The little boy lowered his head and nodded, his tail seemed to be very interesting because he kept staring at it.

"Oh, honey." she whispered. "I will come back in a few months, I promise."

"What if you get killed?" he was now looking straight in her eyes.

"I won't baby, I won't. There will be hundreds of warriors there to protect me. There will even be Uncle Goku, you know how strong he is."

"I don't want you to leave."

"You won't be alone, Chichi will come to see you everyday with Gohan. You like playing with Gohan, don't you?"

"I want to be with you… I love you. You're my mom!"

Bulma stared at the seven year old child in complete disbelief.

"I'm not your mother… I… I was your mother's friend, I…"

"To me you will always be my mom, no matter what you say" he replied stubbornly.*

Her hand dropped on her heart. That was the sweetest thing he had ever said, and the most incredible in what he said was that it was the truth. During those beautiful five years, Bulma had pampered Goya as much as she could; she spent as much time with him as she could… She cared about no other child but him. _He _was her son, yet she still felt it was unfair for Angela to call him son, or let him call her mom.

"I… I love you so much Goya. But I have to go, otherwise Frieza will attack this planet and kill you, and I'd rather die than let him kill you." She hugged him tightly before leaving, her eyes watering all the way.

* * *

A new life had begun for Bulma. Her life was strictly planed on the ship. Every week, they would land on a colony or an allied planet, meet the Saiyan in charge of the planet or the Royalty and discuss about the war, the supply they would provide the men and ships they would give. Every Wednesday, Bulma and Goku would confront the rest of the Earth Council, almost practically composed by Rebels where they would about bills, institutions…

The days were all alike. She woke up at seven, have a light breakfast, discuss with their allies till noon, have a quick lunch, do paperwork for the Earth government or the war till late at night, and then fall on her bed. She was exhausted, she really needed to relax, and she didn't talk much with anyone else. Goku and Vegeta were always training or looking at his troops' progress. She felt alone.

It had almost been a month when she finally succeeded to talk to Vegeta alone, in a gravity room.

"Kami, I'm going crazy." she said while she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. "I want to relax, I want all this to finish quickly, I want to go home."

"Let's not talk about this, we haven't seen each other for three weeks, let's enjoy it."

"That's not true! I always sit next to you during those stupid meetings."

"I meant seeing each other without anybody else staring at us, I…"

But he got interrupted as he heard footsteps coming in their direction. He immediately let go Bulma. _I'm gonna kill the goof who's interrupting us_ she wondered. Goku entered in the room, and looked at them, apparently surprised to see someone else in the room.

"Oh, Er… I see I'm not alone…" he laughed nervously which gave Bulma a sudden impulse to punch him. "Er, my prince, would you like to train with me. I thought you could help me improve my skills."

"No Goku he won't, don't you see…?"

"Sure, why not."Vegeta answered with a slight smirk

"What?!"

"I'm a Saiyan, I never refuse a fight. You should go out, you could get hurt." He had said all this keeping his eyes on Goku, _Kakarott_, the Saiyan who had worked with the Earthlings all along.

Bulma stormed out of the room. She had planned to talk to Vegeta, to finally spend some quality time with him, holding him in her arms and kissing him even just for a minute. But Goku had to ask Vegeta to fight and of course this jerk had accepted, what a jackass! Even though she could have seen the whole fight from the computer room she didn't. She was so angry right now. She went straight to her bathroom and took a good relaxing bath to help her forget about those… those… _Saiyans._

* * *

"My lady, Prince Vegeta demands you in the medical wing of the ship."

"What did he do?" she asked, exasperated

"Well, he got in a fight with Kakarott and…"

"I know that, I just… Oh, forget about it." And she headed to the medical wing.

_Vegeta you idiot what have you done? I swear to Kami, I hope you're still alive so I can finish you off._

When she arrived, Goku was in a regeneration tank and Vegeta was finishing getting dressed.

"What the hell happened?" Bulma shrieked

"We fought, I won. Come with me onna."

"Oh no, no no no. I'm not coming with you. If you like fighting so much why don't you stay with…"

"Bulma, _please._"

He had never said please to her. This meant Vegeta really needed to talk, that there was something wrong. She followed him to his quarters.

"Vegeta, what the…" but she didn't finish as Vegeta was now holding her. She hadn't seen him turn around and come closer. He was holding her like he had never held her before. He seemed desperate.

"Vegeta, what's wrong?"

"I almost lost." He replied.

"So what, it's not a big deal."

"No you don't understand. I am the strongest Saiyan alive, I have lived under Frieza's rules for 25 years to sharpen my fighting skills, I have done things I'm not proud of to become who I am. And _Kakarott_ almost beat me!"

"But you won."

"If I lost against a third class warrior, what will happen when I'll fight Frieza?"

"You will fight and win. That's a good thing that you fought Goku, now you can train with him, you'll be even stronger."

"But he'll get stronger too."

"And so what?" she was getting angry now "You can't always be better than everybody else, you're good at fighter, so is Goku, What's the big deal?"

"Because my strength is everything I have Bulma! It saved my life more than one, because it makes me unique."

Bulma eyed her Prince. Even though he was a young Saiyan, he seemed to have aged.

"Vegeta…" she held him in her arms, like she had planned to before Goku ran into them "You are unique. You are the smartest man I have ever met, you are handsome, you are so strong. I feel safe with you. You are perfect the way you are. No Saiyan is like you… You… You have a heart. You are better than all of them because you have a heart, not because you are stronger. That's also why I love you."

Vegeta held her tighter. They stayed like that for half an hour, without moving nor talking. Finally, he broke the silence.

"We should go, we have work to do." She nodded and they left the room.

* * *

They had left Earth for five weeks now, and Bulma was really tired now. She had awful stomach pains because of the pressure changes and her joints were swollen. All this disgusted, therefore she no longer fed herself properly: she often skipped breakfast and her diner and lunch were lighter than usual. She was really sick now, and everytime the ship would have a turbulence she would run to her bathroom and throw up the little food she had in her stomach.

"You should see a doctor Bulma, to lessen you stomachache, so you can go back to normal. You look awful.", Goku said.

"I know, but it's the pressure change. I don't think they can do anything about it."

"Bulma, don't be a child. Go to the medical wing, now!"

She got up and started to stagger.

"Okay, I think I'm gonna bring you there." He picked her and brought her to the infirmary.

"Hum, I see. I think you're right, it's probably the pressure change, but I'm gonna take a blood sample."

"Why?"

"Well, it could be anything. It could be a simple stomach flu…"

"Or?"

"There a virus on planet Trigeth, called Tanesia. You show some of the symptoms. Though I'm not sure if it indeed is the desease."

Bulma started to be afraid, was she really ill?

"But don't worry my lady, we'll find out."

Normally the incubation time is a week and you left the planet four weeks ago. And like I said before, it could be anything. Just lay here. Your blood test should be done in an hour. In the meantime, I beg you to eat something. The way you're feeding yourself is not healthy."

* * *

Bulma had just finished her nourishing meal when the doctor came back.

"I have your results, my lady."

Bulma's heart started to beat faster, she was apprehensive.

"Is it the pressure change?" she asked

"No."

Bulma heart beat even faster

"You're pregnant."

Bulma was completely lost. _How could she be pregnant_. She was lost at words. Finally she succeeded to utter.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I think it's five or six weeks, but I need to make a scan. I can do it right away if you want."

Bulma shook her head.

"No… You… You're wrong, I can't be pregnant. I have an IUD."

"It's rare but it happens. We have to remove it of course, not to endanger the embryo… Your majesty?"

"You're wrong." She creamed. She got up, and started to dress.

"Your majesty, I think you should take some rest."

"I'm fine, leave me alone… I" but she fell on the floor. Her knees wouldn't support her anymore.

"Your majesty, considering your condition I suggest you to stay here. You need to rest, you are endangering your life and your baby's…"

"I want to get rid of it. When can you give me an abortion?"

"Your majesty…" the doctor was shocked, he thought she would be happy not freaking out. "You need some time to think about it."

"I don't want to be pregnant, I don't…" she screamed. Her energy was drained now.

"I don't…" she whispered before falling unconscious in the cold floor of the infirmary.


	19. A Bond

Be careful, I posted two chapters today.

**Warning**: prepare tissues, this is the sweetest chapter I wrote.

**Chapter 19 : a bond**

She was feeling dizzy when she woke up. Her vision was blurry. And she was pregnant… How did this happen? She realized someone was holding her hand when it got slightly squeezed. Vegeta was standing next to her. They stared each other, no word was spoken between them.

"So you're with child. And you want to get rid of it."

After a moment, she nodded.

"You don't want to bear my child?"

She shook her head.

"Why?"

"Why do you want to keep it so much? You said..."

"I will not let you kill this child, understood! Even if I have to chain you to this bed until you pop it out, you _will_ keep it."

"Don't you dare order me, Vegeta. It's my body, I do whatever I want with it."

"Tell me why you don't want it Bulma!"

She rose and stood on the bed, she looked down at him, her eyes filled with anger, her knuckles were clenching so hard that blood was dropping on the blankets. She finally spat.

"Don't you understand?! The last experience I had with childbirth was Goya's mother, and she died in pain! Do you know how many Earthlings die giving birth to Saiyan spawn? A woman over five! And many of them become sterile or even disabled. To me, being pregnant is related to death. I refuse to die like this, I don't want to…"

He looked at her, stoic. She was behaving like a lunatic, it was almost scaring.

"You could use an incubator, that's what they are designed for."

"You know that only Saiyans can use them." she replied angrily

"Who cares? You're royalty, you do whatever you want as long as it is possible."

She relaxed a bit, falling slowly on the bed, her eyes glued to her stained blankets.

"Of course, he continued, I don't plan on having bastards. But I guess we can solve this problem as soon as we land."

Her eyes grew wide as she gazed him. _Had he just proposed her to be his mate?_

"What did you say?"

"I asked you to be my mate you silly! Tomorrow we land on Arcos, we could mate there and put the child in an incubator while we're at war."

She couldn't believe what she had heard. She just, couldn't.

"So what do you think?"

She was lost. She really didn't know what to do. So, just like everytime she was facing a dilemma, she listed the pros and cons. If she accepted, she would be Queen of the Saiyan Empire, her species would probably be privileged, but more importantly Vegeta would always be on her side, and she would have a child of her own, without all disadvantages of the pregnancy. If she refused, Vegeta would never forgive her, and her projects for the Earth Government could abort but on the other hand… She would be alone. She actually had all the reasons to accept.

"So, what's your answer onna? You know well that I am not a patient man."

"I… Yes, of course I accept." He slightly smirked and held her in his arms.

"But, I'm so scarred!" she shrieked.

He knew she wasn't the type of woman to be afraid of everything. If she was scarred right now, then it meant that she had really been traumatized. He didn't know what to say to reassure her, so he hushed her and rocked her back and forth until she fell asleep.

* * *

The night they landed on Pila, Vegeta called some kind of clerk who apparently was in charge of Saiyan mating on the colony. They had to keep their mating a secret: who knew what could happen if anyone knew about it. They both signed a paper, saying explicitly that they were mates and no one else could claim the other, nor could they claim anyone else. _So romantic_ she thought ironically.

When she was a little girl, Bulma would dream of marrying a prince, and now that she actually was "marrying" one, she felt a bit disappointed. But it had to be quick, they didn't have much time. The ship had landed only because they needed to fill it with food and fuel. That left them less than one day to do all this.

Finally, once they were done with this quick mating, he draught her to a clinic where they met the doctor that had examined Bulma on the ship, another doctor and a nurse. They had pledged to remain quiet about this. She was really feeling dizzy now, what if something went wrong? They were alone in a waiting room, and the atmosphere was almost intoxicating.

"I have to leave." Said Vegeta.

"WHAT?! NO, you can't leave me here Vegeta, I'm…" he cupped her face in his hands.

"You will do fine, don't worry. I'm sorry onna, but I have to go. I just received a message." he showed her his communication device. "Frieza has attacked planet Arcos, one of our most powerful ally. I have to go back to the ship."

"But…"

"Bulma, you know this war is going to be hard. I'm afraid Frieza's forces matches our own. A simple mistake could lead him to victory. We cannot afford to loose Arcos' support. They need our help, and as the chief of the Saiyan Army I have to talk with the king of Arcos."

He placed his forehead on hers.

"Everything will be fine." He finally kissed her forehead and left, his cape floating behind him.

Bulma was trembling now. She jumped when the nurse came in.

"My lady…" she said as she bowed before her. The nurse was a Pila-jin, her skin was of light purple and her hair of a deep shade of green tied in a bun. "I may explain you now the procedure." Bulma heart was beating fast, she couldn't hear any word the nurse was telling her. All she knew was she had to do it. Apparently, the doctor would inject her cytokines to start the labor and another one to unbend the umbilical cord. He would then reach the embryo and imprison it in a bubble. Then he would drag it out of her, place it in the incubator, and then cut the umbilical cord before attaching it in the incubator. A mix of the baby's blood and an uncolored liquid would provide the embryo everything it needed. Technically fascinating, but emotionally difficult for Bulma.

She was forbidden to push, though she hadn't much control about it. There was a whole time when the doctors were focused on placing the baby in the machine while she was still connected to it, and it was really uncomfortable.

* * *

Finally, the embryo was in its machine and the placenta removed. She was falling into sleep when the nurse asked her.

"Do you want to see it?"

"I can?"

"Yes, we can show you an amplified imaged of your baby."

Bulma surprised herself to not care about it, but she realized she had to see it. It was her child after all. She got there, she was puzzled and slightly excited. The nurse showed her a crib before mumbling "I'll leave you alone for awhile."

It was very small, and translucent white a huge red pouch beating quickly. It looked like a reptilian. It had a long tail, a distorted eyeless head. Never had Bulma felt more disappointed and disgusted not only of the embryo but also of herself. It was her baby for goodness sake, she should have felt something like love, excitement or joy. Yet she felt none of them, was she a monster? She suddenly felt two arms wrapped around her flat belly.

"So, this is our child?" he whispered huskily in her ear.

"Yes Vegeta, this is it."

Vegeta was staring at the glass. Bulma saw fascination in his eyes, behind his stoic expression. He was happy, why wasn't she happy?

"I don't feel anything." She finally said, in a despondent tone. "I should be feeling happy, but I'm not. To me, it's not my child. I find it disgusting. Vegeta, What's wrong with me?"

"Of course you are disgusted, who wouldn't be. Look at it! It looks like a fish, who would love a fish! Most of the female Saiyan think like you. Just give it time, and it will grow into something tolerable."

Bulma eyes were filling with tears, it was too much. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't worry, I'm here now. And I will not let anything happen to the both of you, understood?"

She nodded. She wanted to know what would happen next but she was too tired to ask. She let him carry her back to bed.

* * *

Six months had passed, Bulma was 25 years old, her hair was blue again, and her child was a seven months fetus now. It was as big as her forearm and hand, he had his legs and arms, ten fingers and ten toes, he also had a huge head and a long tail. But more importantly _he_ was a boy. When Vegeta heard about it, Bulma saw his eyes shining a pure pride and joy, he would have a son, _an heir_, someone who he would teach everything he knew, a prince! But Bulma still didn't feel a thing for her son. She found him cute, but nothing more. She was really scared now, was she having baby-blues or something? Vegeta was always trying to reassure her, he was more much experimented than her, he was seven years older than her. Yet what he had told her didn't come true, she still felt indifference for her son.

She was watching him right now. She would always rearrange her agenda to see him. He was hidden in the hospital wing, placed in a quite dark room where her doctor constantly checked up on him. He was moving, hopefully he wasn't in her womb anymore otherwise she would have been in pain, sure this little one was his father's. He kicked in the blue liquid where he was floating, and suddenly turned upside down.

She knew he was supposed to stay in the same position, where he could face the glass. Bulma sighted, the doctor was operating on a soldier who had gotten in a fight with one of his counterparts. _Guess I'll have to do it myself_ she wondered.

She placed her hands in rubber gloves that would give her access to the incubator. She realized it would be the first time she would touch her son, and she still didn't feel excited about it. She slowly reached the baby, and carefully took his head and back to replace him properly. Even though she was wearing a thick pair of gloves, she could feel the softness of her son's skin. That's when something filled her heart: curiosity. He was facing her, through the glass, his small eyes still closed, his members still floating. She ran a cautious finger on his umbilical cord, then on his small yet chubby belly.

She was in her thoughts, looking at him like if he were a mystery waiting to be solved when he grabbed her finger with his tiny little hand and squeezed it strongly. And then, the most incredible thing happened.

...

Slowly, very slowly, her son's eyes opened to reveal blue hazy orbs that were looking at her. And then all the emotions Bulma had been longing for all these months poured in her heart. Never had she felt more excited and calm at the same time. She wasn't feeling love, she was feeling a real devotion for him.

She stared at him in awe. Had he recognized her, did he know she was his mother?… No, she wasn't his mother, she was his _mom_. But more importantly, he was her son, and no one nor anything could deny this. Time seemed to have stopped as she was bonding with her son for the very first time.

Then, as slowly as he had opened them, the baby closed his eyes. Bulma brushed her finger off her son's hand, stroked his cheek, and put off the gloves, putting her hands out of the machine.

She placed her hands on the glass, and then left. She wanted to stay so much, but she couldn't. Her son may have been her new priority, she had to go to work, so that Frieza nor anyone would lay a hand on him.

* * *

Right now, this is my favorite chapter.

Special thanks to xXxLady ColdxXx my beta reader, and to all the reviewers.


	20. The last words

Okay, this chapter sucks, but it has to be done. I don't like the next one either, but it has to be done too.

I hope I'm not writing stupidities. If it's the case, please warn me.

**Chapter 20 : The last words.**

* * *

A month had passed, and Bulma was now growing fonder with her son everyday. Now, his hair and his nails were growing. Vegeta and she had been so surprised when they had seen his lavender shade hair. He had been disappointed on the fly, but eventually he had gotten used to that.

She was facing her sleeping son, pulled apart by the glass, hoping that he would open his eyes. He had done this a few times last month, and she just loved the warmth he spread within herself when he did it.

"You are still here?", said a well known voice, "I can't believe that you kept telling me that you didn't love him. Now look at you! I bet that once he's born you will spoil him."

She looked at her mate, he was smirking.

"I know… But now look at him." she said with a huge grin and sparkles in her eyes "With his little toes, his chubby belly, his fingers, his…"

"That's it, I know, you find him adorable."

She chuckled and he wrapped his arms around her waist, breathing in her neck.

"What will you tell your father?"

"He doesn't need to know."

"You can't hide him forever."

"Don't worry, I've got a plan." Bulma knew that there was a secret part of him that she could never reach, and his plan was part of it.

"Vegeta, I want to call him Trunks."

"What kind of name is that? I am not naming my son _Trunks._ We shall call him Vegeta, like every Saiyan Prince."

"I used this name when I was younger, when I pretended to be a boy. This part of my past means a lot to me, without it I wouldn't be here with. I would be in another Saiyan's arms, not yours."

Vegeta snorted; apparently she had made a point by emphasizing this. His eyes were saying _Damn onna, why are you doing this to me? Come on, give in!_ She knew him so well.

"We'll talk about this later. I came here to remind you we have a war council in ten minutes."

She didn't mind, by he liked it or not, she would call her son Trunks.

* * *

As usual, everybody was waiting for them. They were the leaders after all, no decision could be taken without their approval. Tazia, the new War Minister started to speak.

"Your majesty" she said looking at Vegeta "According to our sources, Frieza landed on planet Namek yesterday."

"What is he doing on Namek" asked Tuna who had joined them last week (a/n: she appears chapter 5)

"There's a legend" said Vegeta "There would be seven crystal balls on this planet, and if someone gathers them all, a huge creature appears before you and grant you three wishes."

"And Frieza believes it?" asked Goku

"Apparently", replied Tazia. "But more importantly, it could be our last battle. Frieza came with a few men. Without their leader, the Cold Empire will be at lost."

"It's too beautiful to be true" said Vegeta "It could be a trap."

"Yes, your majesty." She said. They were all looking at Vegeta right now, he was the strategist. _He_ knew Frieza better.

"Change the cap. We go to Namek."

...

They arrived two days later on Namek. Bulma had wished Vegeta had left the baby on another planet, but he had told her that they were running out of time and that he would be fine.

Five hundreds warriors scattered on the small green planet. They were all wearing scoutters in hope that they would find the tyrant's men and wipe them out. Vegeta and Goku, who had improved a lot during the last month, were looking for Frieza with a group of Elite Warriors.

"There he is." an elite warrior exclaimed.

"Bulma, I want you to stay here, and give me a status report every hour. Every time something happens, you contact me with my scoutter." Vegeta said, his strong hands cupping her face. Bulma nodded. "Oh, and, take care of him while I'm away.", he added with a slight smirk. He finally flew away with his troops.

* * *

They finally landed on a plain. Frieza and three other men were waiting there, with five big crystal balls. The lizard like creature turned around to face the newcomers.

"Oh, Vegeta, long time no see." Frieza chuckled. "I knew you would face me, sooner or later."

"I knew you did, yet I wonder about so many questions." Vegeta said calmly "Like why you didn't kill before, why you didn't blow up the new planet Vegeta, or why you left your army to go on such a pathetic planet."

"Oh Vegeta, don't you see? Where would be the fun in all this? I destroyed planet Vegeta because you were annoying me, you and your bunch of monkeys. But when I realized some of you were still alive, and that you, Vegeta, refused to surrender to me, I realized how much fun you Saiyans really were! Your father's pitiful attempts in building an army that would kill me and repopulate your race. Yes, I've heard about your half-breeds, and I have to admit that your father surprised me. He was willing to loose his race purity to his hate for me." he laughed like a lunatic.

"Then you will die laughing, because I am going to kill you, and regain my honor."

"Your honor?, Is that all you monkeys think about? I thought I had taught you better than this, there is no honor in this world, there is only strength, power and anger, and your survival depends on it."

"You treated me like some worthless scum, now it's my turn!" and Vegeta bounced on Frieza.

...

Goku attacked the man who appeared to be Frieza's right hand and the rest of the group attacked the two other guys, before helping Goku and Vegeta.

"Back away! This is my fight." Vegeta screamed. It was his revenge time, and no one was going to take it away from him.

When Frieza's henchmen were dead, Goku and the others couldn't do anything but watching Vegeta and Frieza's fight. They were moving at an incredible speed, and were punching hard. Finally Frieza caught his opponent in the air and held him tight before falling to the ground fatly. "I GOTCHA" screamed Frieza. Vegeta's head crushed and he fell unconscious. The Saiyans were petrified.

Frieza let Vegeta's body drop like a puppet, pointed his finger to the Prince's chest, and shot him a purple beam. Goku flew as fast as he could to his leader, a little cry escaping from his mouth. He tried to catch his pulse but found none. _Vegeta was dead_.

* * *

"NO! You freak, you killed our last hope."

"Last hope of what? Destruction?"

"He was going to give Earthlings freedom and justice, he was going to rule the Saiyans like no king had done it before. Now he's dead!" he shouted. An elite warrior rushed by Goku's side, took Vegeta's body and flew away: the warrior refused to believe his prince was dead, not before a doctor told him he was gone.

Frieza's eyes opened wide, before he answered.

"You really don't know who is Vegeta. He's a warrior, not a prince. A killing machine, not a rights defender. Unlike me, who _made him_. I raised him, while his weakling of a father was desperately trying to save your pitiful species. I trained him to kill like he breathes. He has slaughter more people than anyone can count."

Frieza was slowing approaching Goku, his steps were firm and determined.

"You see, he's my pet. I do whatever I want with him. And does just like I taught him. And no one, not you, your _people_, nor your king can change that. He's all mine." Frieza chuckled.

"You…"

Goku couldn't believe what he was hearing. During the time he had trained with the Prince, Goku had grown fond of him, despite Vegeta was ignoring him. He respected the warrior, like a guide. He had admired his spirit, his strength, and his constant calmness in every situation.

And he knew, he knew Bulma was Vegeta's mistress. He had caught them in the Gravity Room. And the first time he met him, he had recognized his smell, the same scent Bulma had been wearing for months. _How was he going to tell Bulma what happened?_

Now Frieza had destroyed everything, all his hopes. Now, Earthlings had lost one of their most important leader. They had lost their escape. Something snapped within himself. Goku screamed like he had never screamed before. A golden aura surrounded him. His now teal eyes gazed at his prey who was now staring him, his eyes filled with fear.

"Everyone, return to the base. Frieza, is mine."

Goku approached his opponent slowly. "I'll destroy you, Frieza!" Goku shouted.

* * *

Bulma saw a lot of people waiting together in front of a door in the medical wing of the ship. She pushed them away, and entered. She shouldn't have.

A bunch of doctors were gathered around a regeneration tank, with Vegeta in it. A hand slowly reached her mouth. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream… Yet nothing came. His monitor showed a slow pulse. She couldn't understand what was happening, all she knew was her husband maybe was dying.

"My lady, you shouldn't be here."

She didn't hear the doctor speaking.

"My lady?"

"What's going on?" she weakly asked.

"He's severely injured. I'm not sure if he's gonna make it alive. When he arrived we all thought he was dead. "Guess the prince is tougher than we expected."

"When will you be able to know if he's going to die or not?"

"In a few hours, maybe. I hope he will wake up, he suffered a terrible trauma." The doctor left.

"My lady." someone screamed "Soldier Goku is fighting Frieza, and I think he might win."

* * *

They were alone. They were fighting they had never fought before. They were at their top, and one of them was going to die, they both knew it.

Goku was slowly taking advantage, his stamina had always been his strong point. Frieza dodged Goku's fist by a narrow margin.

«I see you're fiery one! But you see, you have two weak points. The first, you lack of experience, which means you have absolutely no idea what I am capable of, unlike Vegeta. The second, I hit your sweet little heart. Too bad I didn't have the chance to teach you this one lesson."

Frieza raised his finger at his eyes level.

"Tell, Son Goku, what will you do? Kill me? Or save your pathetic army?" He created a beam of the size of a big balloon, a threw it to the ground. The beam penetrated in the planet smoothly, without a sound. Then, the ground started to shake, and small volcanoes appeared round them.

"This planet will blow in five minutes. You can either go, escape from this planet and survive, or you can stay and fight me. That would leave you five minutes to beat me because, unlike you, I can survive in space."

"That's perfect, five minutes is enough."

"What? You would actually sacrifice your life for… for what?"

"I will sacrifice, like so many men did before me. The sooner you'll die, the sooner this war will end. And my people, the Earthling will be free. Besides you seem to forget something." Goku unwrapped his golden tail from his waist, and showed it to Frieza. "I'm Saiyan, fight comes first."

He pressed his scoutter buttons, and reached the person he wanted to talk to.

...

"Bulma, can you hear me?"

"Goku, is that you? What's the hell is going on? There are earthquakes and volcanic eruptions!"

"Bulma, leave Namek, it's going to blow up."

"_What?! _What about you?"

Goku didn't answer.

"Goku! What about you?" Bulma shrieked

"Tell Chichi I did this for everyone, and how much I love her. Now hurry!"

Goku put off the scoutter and crushed it under his feet…

* * *

I won't describe the fight between Goku and Frieza, it's useless.

Once again, special thanks to my beta reader and to all those who read this story


	21. The Last pieces of the puzzle

Hi everybody it's a been a long time, thanks again for your reviews. Here are some few explanation of the reason why I don't like chapters 20 and 21. When I had planned this story, I wanted to write 21 chapters, but unfortunately I had too many things to set so I split it in two. I wasn't really sure how to write it, (unlike other chapters like chapter 19 that were very easy to write). Therefore, I find these two chapters a bit messy. But I'm happy you enjoy the 20th.

.

**Chapter 21: The last pieces of the puzzle.**

**...**

"My lady, what do we do?" asked Tazia.

"Where are the other warriors?"

"They came back, they couldn't fight anymore, it was way too dangerous."

"Send a squad to bring him back, NOW!"

"My lady, we can't. Most of my men are hurt because of the volcanic activities. The prince is safe right now, but he needs to go to a better equipped hospital. Besides, Kakarott is fighting Frieza! Do you know who this guy is?"

"You would let him die?"

"Why not, that's his choice! His sacrifice will put an end to this war. This is what we all dreamed of!"

"No… No!" she shook violently her head. Tazia took her shoulders in her hands.

"My lady, I know this is hard. But it's the only way. If we wait for him we die. If we send men, they will die before they could reach him. We only have time to take off, and nothing more."

Bulma was trembling, she wanted to cry, but she wouldn't.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have much time."

Bulma freed herself from Tazia's grip, walked away and closed her eyes. Tazia patiently waited. Bulma finally whispered.

"We leave the planet."

* * *

Few days after they left, they were still receiving no signal from Freiza or Goku. When they came back to the spot where planet Namek used to be, there were rocks and dust. Vegeta had been taken out of the regeneration tank, and placed on a bed.

Bulma was next to him. She was on her knees, her head on his bed, her face nuzzled near his waist. She could hear his heart beating. She would wait for him to wake up. She had lost Goku, she would not lose Vegeta. How was she going to tell Chichi?

Vegeta moved a little. He was waking up. _Already? _His healing abilities were really impressive. She was relieved. She caressed his forehead with her petite hand. He frowned slightly, and opened slowly his eyes. He looked at her with still adrift eyes.

"_Onna?" _he told with a weak voice.

"Yes… Yes it's me!" She was so happy right now. Her tears were pouring on the mattress.

"Stop crying, it's a proof of weakness. You are not weak."

"Oh shut up. Do you have any idea what you just put me through?"

"Stop being emotional. I'm fine."

She didn't want to start a fight. He was alive, that's what mattered the most.

"What happened?"

"You fought Frieza, and you got hurt. You almost died. I really was worried about you. The doctors didn't know if you would wake up some day."

Vegeta's eyes snapped opened, he stood up and started to put his armor on.

"What are you doing?" Bulma asked.

"I'm going to fight him again."

"Vegeta, Frieza is dead."

Vegeta turned around. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"How?"

"Goku killed him. Tazia told me he had most likely reached Super Saiyan or something."

"_Super Saiyan._", Vegeta gripped Bulma's shoulder roughly and shook her ,"Are you sure of what you're saying?"

"Vegeta, you're hurting me!"

Vegeta released his grip and held her in his arms.

"Vegeta, what's a Super Saiyan?"

"My _birth right!_" he answered bitterly. "A Super Saiyan is the most powerful level a Saiyan can reach, and I was supposed to reach it. _I_ was supposed to kill Frieza."

"Oh, Vegeta, I'm sorry."

"Where is Kakarott?"

"Dead too. Frieza made Namek blow up. Goku just had time to kill Frieza before dying in the explosion."

Bulma turned her head to see Vegeta's face. He was not wearing any emotion. Usually he pretended to be indifferent, but this time he was failing: he was hurt, and maybe afraid.

"Vegeta, the most important is that we won! The war is over. The Cold Empire capitulated! You are going to lead almost two thirds of the universe. Frieza is gone now, isn't it more important than anything?"

Vegeta brought her closer so she couldn't see his face anymore. He added in a whisper.

"I guess… You're right."

* * *

They landed on Earth the next day. They were greeted in West City in triumph, the crowd shouting, flower were thrown on their passage. They entered in the Throne Room where the king was waiting for them.

"So, Son, you succeeded in killing Frieza. You conquered the Cold Empire. You even imposed yourself as the leader of our armies."

"Yes father. Now that I am done, I have the pleasure to announce you that the Queen of Earth is now my mate." He had said all this very calmly, waiting for his father to answer.

"_Your what_?! Your mated this low life creature?", he said as if Vegeta had grown another head.

"Yes, and my heir is on his way."

The king was boiling from anger now. How dare his pure blood son sleep with a human, and to top it off _reproduce _with the likes of her.

"How dare you spoil our legacy's purity with this… this… wench!"

"So you won't accept her?" he asked calmly again.

"Of course I won't accept her! How would I…"

But he never finished his answer. Vegeta had shot his father with a small blue beam in the heart.

Bulma shrieked but Vegeta took her in his arms.

"I had to, Bulma. I had to. He was going to make an attempt on your life. I will not let _anything _happen to you." He whispered in her ear.

Though she knew he was right, she was still horrified at the sight of someone killing somebody else. He brought her to her apartments where he calmed her.

"Your stuffs will be moved in tomorrow, right before my real ceremony. I will be crowned King of all Saiyans tomorrow evening, at sunset, just like you were. You will be crowned Queen of the Saiyans right after me."

She smiled weakly in response. He smirked. Bulma finally got out of bed.

"I've got to go. I want to announce Chichi what happened myself.", Vegeta nodded. She left the room.

* * *

"Why did he do something so stupid?" Chichi was on the floor. She was crying all her heart, her pain was hard for Bulma to handle. Bulma still felt guilty to have left Goku where he was.

"He did it so you could be free Chichi. He did this for our planet. For our people. You should feel proud."

Chichi did not answer. She was sobbing, her eyes were shut and her face was lowered. Her tears were pouring on the floor. Her speech sounded like bullshit now that Bulma thought of it. She needed forgiveness.

"Chichi, I'm so sorry." she begged, while she was squatting to her friend's level. "I should have sent a squad to fetch him. I shouldn't have left him aside… Chichi, please forgive me. I would do anything, anything to have him back sound and safe."

Chichi looked at Bulma, she was not sobbing anymore, tears were rolling down her cheeks but she had stop filling her eyes with fresh ones. She looked very angry, furious. She eventually muttered.

"You let my Goku die, so he could kill another man? So you could get what you wanted? Have you thought of his family?"

"Chi, it was for all Earthlings."

Chichi didn't answer.

"Chi? Please say something!" Bulma was crying now, she was so pained for her friend. She had hoped for her forgiveness, but it was clear now that Chichi wouldn't give it to her.

"You said you would do anything for me, right?" Chichi asked, her voice betrayed no emotion.

"Yes… I will do anything for you Chi, you're my friend, and I love you."

"Then give me a ship. I will not stay on this planet any longer."

"But, Chichi!"

"Give me a ship. _NOW!!!"_ she yelled at Bulma.

Once Bulma got Chichi a pod. She had given it to her in secret, she didn't want Chichi to be an attraction wherever she wanted to go. After all she was the great Son Goku's widow. When she asked her where she wanted to go.

"As far away from the New Saiyan Empire as possible."

"Chichi, please…"

"I hope you can look at yourself in the mirror, because I couldn't if I were you." She said bitterly.

She held her son in her arms, entered in the pod, drummed on the control panel. The pod took off quickly, leaving Bulma alone, shivering and crying, on the landing platform.

* * *

She returned her quarters it was dark outside. Vegeta was waiting for her in her salon.

"Where were you?"

"I needed to be alone.", she didn't want to talk about Chichi. If Vegeta knew, he would probably try to bring her back to apologize, something she wouldn't do. Besides, she didn't know where she had left, it would be pointless to talk about her, just painful.

"Bulma are you okay?"

"No." she started to cry. Instead of telling her what a weakling she was, Vegeta took her in his arms and rocked her back and forth.

"I feel guilty about Goku."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is."

"The person we can blame about Kakarott's death is Frieza, not you. Now try to regain some composure, there is someone who wanted to see you, and he is starting to annoy me."

Bulma looked at her lover's face. Who was he talking about.

"I leave you two alone. Sleep tight my beautiful queen."

Bulma couldn't help but grin, this was the first time Vegeta had called her beautiful. He passionately kissed her before leaving her.

...

"Bulma" a little voice said.

Goya was in his room entrance. It had been months since she had last seen him.

"Oh Kami, _Goya!_ You've grown so much!"

The little boy ran to her and jumped in her arms.

"Oh I missed you, so much, my little Goya."

"Bulma? Can we sleep in the same bed, like we used to when we were in the jungle?"

"Sure sweetie. I have many things to tell you first."

They headed to Goya's bedroom, lied on the bed, though they were still dressed, and Bulma told him everything, like she used to when they were in the jungle. The war, her marriage with Vegeta, her baby boy, Goku's death, the victory, the king's death… Everything.

He told her what he had done when she was away, how much he had trained to become strong enough to protect her, how much he had studied to make her proud, and how much he had missed her.

"What will happen now Bulma?"

"Well, tomorrow I will live in Vegeta's quarters and you will stay here. Don't worry, I'll come here everyday to see you."

"Will you sing your baby our lullaby?"

"What lullaby?"

"You know…" and he hummed Brahms' lullaby (a/n: I'm sure you know it, everyone knows it, even though they don't know the composer's name)

When he stopped, Bulma chuckled.

"I guess I will. How was it again?"

Goya gave her a huge grin, and they hummed together Brahms' lullaby.

They had all their time now.


	22. Epilogue

Hi, here's the epilogue. I hope it's not too predictable. Enjoy it

.

**Chapter 22: Epilogue.**

**...**

When she woke, the sun was blinding her eyes. She had forgotten to draw the curtains. She got off the bed, and went to the window. The sight still amazed her, the sun lightening West-City and the palace gardens. She could see Elite Soldiers' children sparring in an isolated courtyard. _She had won._ Her son would be born in a month, her people would be free in a little time, Goya would receive the best education possible, and she would wake up every morning in the arms of the man she loved… She yet felt sad and guilty. She couldn't help thinking about Goku, Chichi and Gohan. She still felt like she had ruined their lives.

It was half past nine. And it was Wednesday, which meant that she was to attend the Earth council in half an hour. She took a quick shower and put a simple yet elegant blue dress. She was about to leave the room when she heard a small moan. Goya was awake. She stepped back to his bed and lowered herself towards his small body.

"Shh, go back to sleep. We talked a lot yesterday, you need to get some rest."

"When will you be back?" he asked tiredly.

"By midday, I hope."

She looked at him. _Gosh_, he had grown up so much. Even though this war had been a blitzkrieg, Bulma felt she hadn't seen him for ages.

"I love you." he finally whispered.

She smiled fondly. He surely was more human than Saiyan.

"I love you too." She pecked him on the cheek, and left the room.

* * *

She was going to be late! It was already ten past ten. Everybody was waiting for her. She knew it was her fault: she shouldn't have gone to bed so late, she should have gotten up earlier, she should have taken less time in preparing herself… But nothing could be changed now.

She finally arrived before the doors where the Earth Council was usually handled. She pushed the heavy doors and cried out.

"Sorry, I'm…" but what she saw amazed her, and puzzled her to no end.

The room was empty. Normally everybody was waiting for her, she was the leader after all, and leaders are always on time. Then, why weren't they waiting for her? Where were they? The twenty members of the Earth council were missing, well actually 19 members, since Goku was dead. She decided to check in the corridor. Maybe they were meeting in another room and no one had told her. She checked the hall, only to discover that it seemed to have been emptied hastily. Papers were on the floor and she couldn't hear a single sound. She didn't understand.

She had to see Vegeta, to ask him what was happening. Maybe the Earth Government and the Saiyan Government had fused? Vegeta was attending to a meeting but although she knew she shouldn't interrupt him, she had to ask him.

She opened entered the throne room, where all the Saiyan leaders were gathered around her man. When Vegeta saw her, he silenced his Economy Minister.

"Leave us alone!", he ordered, wearing a little smirk.

They soon were left alone in the room.

**...**

He came to her and kissed her so passionately, that she almost forgot why she was here. This man was so _amazing_, and he was hers. He asked her huskily.

"What are you doing here?"

"I went to the Earth Council meeting, but nobody was in our meeting room. Do you know anything?"

He was now looking at her hungrily, his finger caressing her cheek.

"Oh Bulma, they're dead." he simply said.

He let her go and reached the door, making sure it was closed.

"They… They're dead? How? Why?" she stammered.

"Because I ordered so."

He was so calm. He always was, except this time, it was really scaring her.

"Why? ... Why would you? ..."

"Because I no longer need them. Why would I keep a bunch of stupid weaklings who question my ability to rule my new Empire?!"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Then she understood. He sometimes had a sadistic sense of humor.

"Vegeta, if it is a joke then it's not funny at all."

"Bulma, I thought you knew me better. I _never_ joke about power."

Bulma shook her head, how could it be possible.

"You know…" he added "…I have to thank you, for everything you did for me."

"What did I do for you?" her voice was a mix of anger and disbelief.

"Well, when I arrived in this _planet." _he spat the word, showing all his hate for the Earth, "All I wanted was to get my revenge over Frieza. Unfortunately for me, my father was obsessed by the idea of catching you. He felt disgraced, and nothing, except strength, is more important to Saiyans than honor. Since you had ridiculed him, he was ready to do everything to restore his reputation. He was getting mad, he didn't see the danger Frieza was, nor how much his outrage to me was way more serious. The first day I came back, I decided that I had to kill him, but not until I could ensure my leadership.

Half of the Saiyans were following my father, blindly. The rest started to feel that something wasn't right. I couldn't risk another civil war on this planet. I realized I had to contact the rebel movement."

He was approaching slowly, like a predator. He was getting closer, but Bulma couldn't help but listen to his explanation. He laughed softly, a demonic smirk spreading on his face.

"I really thought it would be hard. So can you imagine my surprise when _you_ came to me? I didn't know you were the leader, but you were perfect. You could have done anything for me to help you, it was too beautiful for me to resist."

**...**

He replaced his sneer by a frown, his eyes narrowed a little.

"But then, I made a mistake. A mistake that could have cost everything I had worked for months. I slept with you. I don't really know what had gotten in my mind that day, all I could think was to take you. Probably because you were smart, beautiful, daring but more importantly because you were hurt. And you didn't want to seduce me unlike all the females that kept following me at that time. They all wanted to be queen. But you, you were different, you didn't care about power, you still had this innocent part in you that I both want to protect and soak out from you.

"But then, you didn't flinch or pushed me away. You let me have my way, and you asked me for more. You were a mystery I wanted to solve. I was so proud when you confessed everything to me. You had chosen me, over all the Earthlings, over all your friends, you chose me. I didn't want it to happen, but I grew fond of you. You are a drug to me, so beautiful…" he was breathing in her ear seductively "…so intoxicating."

"I finally convinced you to fight Frieza by my side. Without your help, half of our allies wouldn't have joined us. There again I'm thankful for that."

"One day, you told me you were pregnant. Had you told this to me months ago, I would have killed you and the child. But I couldn't, you were part of me. Besides, the King informed me about something very interesting..."

He was caressing her arms, in eyes full of tenderness and… possessiveness.

"Half-Breeds, when they are properly trained, are way stronger than pure blooded Saiyans. When I made you my mate, I was taking you forever **and** having the strongest Saiyan Prince ever born.

"Yet, there was still a little problem. If I had freed your people, Half-breeds would have trained and become too strong to be handled. So, I had to take care of them. And, as I expected, your pitiful friends of the _Earth Council_ didn't let me, so I had to get rid of them."

Bulma finally managed to mutter something.

"Why did you make me Queen? The Earth Council was your idea!"

"I wanted you to be what you already were for me. A Queen. Plus, I had already envisaged the possibility of mating you. I couldn't let the future Queen of the Saiyan Empire be a beggar."

**...**

She couldn't look at him in the eyes. It was too much for her to listen. But she remembered something.

"Wait… What did you mean when you said you've taken care of the half-breeds?"

"I got them killed. All of them, lock stock and barrel. I will not risk my son's legacy to fall in their filthy hands."

"But… I thought that Saiyans had bred with Earthlings because you would extinct otherwise."

He smirked again. He extended his hands to cup her cheeks again. She was too numb to push him away.

"You're smart! I love it, I hope my heir will be as smart as you, yet not as naive! The Cold Empire had a lot of technology. There are brilliant scientists among them, and advanced incubator.

"Some physicians actually found a way to create two thousands different individuals from two persons. This discovery will save our species. By the time I am talking to you, more than two million pure Saiyan babies are being incubated, and most of them are females. And in a few months, the Saiyan race will be more numerous than it has ever been."

"And who will raise these children?" He held her tightly in his arms, only this time she wanted him not to.

"They will be raised all around the galaxy, in camps. You see, unlike humans, Saiyan children are way more independent."

He took a tress of her blue hair and placed it behind her ear.

"You see, thanks to you I have everything I wanted. Frieza is dead. Even though I couldn't kill Frieza, he's still dead and it feels _so good._ And Kakarott the only one who could have beaten me is gone too. I am the master of the universe. My race has just regained his purity. I am going to have a son more powerful than any other Saiyan even Kakarott. And _you_ are _mine_… You see, this little act was worth it."

She remained silent. How could this have happened? How could he be this monster? Where was the man she loved. Then she realized…

"What about Goya?" she asked, her voice cracking from her concern.

He looked at her, his eyes empty of all expression, except surprise, and maybe a hint of tenderness.

"_Onna, _I told you that only your son was an exception."

He finally released her from his embrace and walked to a nearby window. She hurried to the door but before she could leave she heard.

"Don't forget the coronation. I want you to be breathtaking. And there'll be a banquet tonight, I expect you to behave. Oh, and I forgot, we are naming _my_ son Vegeta, understood?", He added, with his casual tone.

* * *

She ran like she had never run before in her whole lifetime. Bulma had walked compare to the day she had killed Nira. When she arrived in his bedroom, Goya was still asleep, in the same position she had found him before she had left. She didn't have much time, Vegeta hadn't touched Goya yet, she had to hurry.

She rushed to him, and shook him slightly so he would wake up.

"Goya, hurry, wake up, we don't have much time!"

He was not waking up. She realized that his neck was dangling freely when she tried to make him sit. She put her hand on her neck, and found no pulse. _Someone had snapped his neck._

She carried him out of bed, but found no strength left to carry him away from this room. She collapsed on the floor, the small boy's body was limp in her arms. She cried.

_She had lost. _What did she have left? What was she now? A mourning friend, an orphan, a mother without a child, a wife who despised her husband? What was she? _Who was she?_ Bulma Briefs? Trunks? Yamcha? Queen of Earth? Saiyan Empress? She was nobody anymore, because of him. _She didn't have a name._

Vegeta had destroyed everything, he had toyed with her feelings to get what he wanted. She shouldn't have trusted him. She hated him with all her heart, yet she still felt an attachment for him. That disgusted and infuriated her.

Why did he have to kill Goya? Goya was…. Her son as much as her son in the incubator. She had failed Goya and Angela.

"I'm sorry my baby… I'm so sorry… my _son."_

She cried on Goya's poor body, humming Brahms lullaby between her sobs while robots were moving her belongings.

* * *

_I hope you are really surprised. I didn't want my story to be a mushy one, I wanted it to be different. And then I realised that if we all love Vegeta/Bulma it's because Vegeta is a bad boy, and I found Vegeta in this story too nice._

_For those who are really disapointed and/or want more, I think I will write an alternative ending. I had another version of this story, that I liked very much but I thought was too long, and I wanted to update this one first._

_Anyway, thanks very much to all of you. Do not hesiate to review, even if you have done it before._

_See you soon_

_Pilipili_


	23. Alternative ending: A son

Here is the alternative ending. I'll try to make it quick. Do not judge the alternative ending from its beginning. Read the whole story first, then you can insult me as much as you want^^.

**Chapter 21: A son.**

**.**

(the same as the original ending, I'll tell you where it changes)

"My lady, what do we do?" asked Tazia

"Where are the other warriors?"

"They came back, they couldn't fight anymore, it was way too dangerous."

"Send a squad to bring him back, NOW!"

"My lady, we can't. Most of my men are hurt because of the volcanic activities. The prince is safe right now, but he needs to go to a better equipped hospital. Besides, Kakarott is fighting Frieza! Do you know who this guy is?"

"You would let him die?"

"Why not, that's his choice! His sacrifice will put an end to this war. This is what we all dreamed of!"

"No… No" she shook violently her head. Tazia took her shoulders in her hands.

"My lady, I know this is hard. But it's the only way. If we wait for him we die. If we send men, they will die before they could reach him. We only have time to take off, and nothing more."

Bulma was trembling, she wanted to cry, but she wouldn't.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have much time."

Bulma freed herself from Tazia's grip, walked away and closed her eyes. Tazia patiently waited. Bulma finally whispered.

"We leave the planet."

* * *

(now you can start reading)

Few days after they left, they were still receiving no signal from Freiza or Goku. When they came back to the spot where planet Namek used to be, there were rocks and dust. Vegeta had been taken out of the regeneration tank, and placed on a bed.

Bulma was next to him. She was on her knees, her head on his bed, her face nuzzled near his waist. She could hear his heart beat. She would wait for him to wake. She had lost Goku, she would not loose Vegeta. How was she going to tell Chichi?

Someone entered the room. It was a doctor, the same doctor who was taking care of her baby boy.

"You're still here my lady?" he asked timidly.

"I don't want to leave his side."

The doctor nodded.

"So, how is he doing?" she asked.

"Not very well. We still have no sign of cerebral activity."

He sat next to her. He was going to tell her something serious, and she would not like it. She could see a glimpse a apprehension in his eyes.

"My lady, I'm afraid that his majesty won't wake up."

She looked desperate. This couldn't be happening to her, not now! They had won, she couldn't loose him now! Not when they were about to finally live together and have a child.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes your majesty. We tried everything we could. He just doesn't respond to anything anymore. He still lives thanks to these machines. His heart is beating but I'm afraid that he's gone for a while now."

"But, maybe in a better equipped hospital we can do something. Maybe they can operate him…"

"This won't work my lady. There are things medicine can't do."

"There must be a solution."

"There aren't your majesty. I know this is hard but you have to accept the fact that he's dead. His brain is dead, he's more a shell than a living being."

"How can you say that! How dare you…"

"I am trying to make you understand your majesty, I am not…" the doctor sighted. "You must understand, there is no hope for him. I'm deeply sorry."

Bulma started to cry. The doctor placed his hand on her shoulder but she shrug it off.

"Out, Get out! NOW!" she screamed at him.

The doctor left her, keeping eye contact with her, his eyes showing something that infuriated Bulma even more: pity.

* * *

She was facing a computer, waiting for her interlocutor to respond. Finally, a flame haired man appeared on the screen.

"Your majesty." She said, lowering her head.

"What do you want woman?" asked the King.

"Frieza has been destroyed on planet Namek, costing the life of a soldier named Kakarott. His right hand, Zarbon, and the Ginyu Toksentai have been eliminated. Planet Frieza 58 is under our control. Lord Cooler is waiting for your conditions."

The king smirked before asking

"And my son?"

Bulma stiffened, she knew she had to tell him.

"Frieza has attacked him severely. His doctors think he won't wake up. They are waiting for you to give them permission to unplug him."

The king's smirk dropped.

"Vegeta is dying?"

"Not until you unplug him. As long as his doctors provide him oxygen his body will live. It is up to you to decide whether he lives or dies."

"That's a ridiculous statement. My son is to be my successor, my people's future leader. Why would I kill him?"

"Your majesty, you don't understand" she couldn't believe she was repeating exactly what her doctor had said "he won't wake up."

"He _will_ wake up. You don't understand anything you wench."

"Your majesty."

"Now I am going to rule the Cold Empire, and he will succeed me. And I expect you and your pitiful government to leave my planet otherwise I kill you. I let five days for you, _rebels_, to go away. You should thank me for my mercy. We won this war thanks to you, but if I ever see your face again young lady, I will kill you."

"No, your majesty…"

But the screen had turned blank.

* * *

It was unfair. He had returned from hell. He had survived to Frieza's enslavement and helped her. They were supposed to raise their son together, rule this new Empire together…

"_Why?"_she begged to no one in particular.

She was laying beside him, caressing his forehead, brushing his dark hair. Her head was above his. He looked so peaceful, even when he was asleep he didn't look so in peace.

Her tears were dropping on his cheeks. He was so pale. He used to have such an appetizing skin: golden as honey, smooth and hard at the same time. It has been a week since he had fallen into this coma, and he already looked dead.

"Tell me what I must do. _Please,_ tell me!" she begged him.

But he didn't answer. He didn't flinch. Bulma had to choose.

She could unplug him, kill the last blinks of hopes she had left and start her mourning. Her son would never know his father, the King would try to kill her for regicide, she would be cursed all around the galaxy.

She could let him be this way, and hope someone could cure him, somehow, some day. But she would leave him anyway. She would not see his face for years, maybe she would never see him ever again. His body would loose step by step all its remaining strength, becoming a weak shell.

She was crying so hard. She had to do it, she had to put an end to the king's madness. It was so hard. She knew how to do it, her doctor had shown her.

"_I love you… So much!" _she cried

She pushed the buttons insuring his vital functions. His monitor keep beeping for a while. It did so for a long time, but it wasn't long enough for her. In the end, the monitor stopped.

She nuzzled in his chest, crying her eyes out.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

* * *

She gazed at her baby, sleeping so peacefully. He didn't know what was happening, she blessed his ignorance. She would dedicate her life to this child, _his_ child. She would name him after his father so everyone would know who he was, but she would still call him Trunks in private. She was already calling him Trunks when she talked to him.

"My lady?"

"I'm glad you came doctor." She replied "I must leave the Saiyan Empire. I will go to Earth to gather some things and then I'll leave. You've taken care of my son, my mate and myself so well, but I must ask you a favor. Will you please come with me? I need you to give birth to my son."

He bowed before her.

"My Queen, it was an honor to serve you. I accept to follow you. But may I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"What will you do now? You are banished, the Prince is dead… What will you do?" he repeated

She turned to him.

"My son is a prince, and I will not tolerate his legacy to be stolen from him. I will save my people no matter what. I've gone this far, I will not abandon now. Especially now that I have a legitimate reason to attack the Saiyan king, even a Saiyan would agree. My son shall be king, like he was supposed to."

Her son was born a month later, she named his Vegeta Trunks. After the child's birth, the doctor left. He had accomplished his mission: giving life to the new Prince of the Saiyan Empire.


	24. The mate

__

Hi, recently I discovered within myself a new passion for politics so I decided to add a slight touch of political intrigue. Also, I decided to inspire from European History. You can try to find out which part of History inspired me.

Anyway, enough blabla, here's the story.

.

**The mate**

**.**

Night was peacefully falling on planet Pila. The last rays of the sun were bathing the Region of Alfaz, a beautiful yet isolated area. And the birds were twittering softly. (a/n you should clap, I needed days to write this down, lol)

The land was all wild except for a little wooden house in the middle of the countryside. It would have seemed empty if it were not for the fire light glowing through the window (for Lady Cold, I don't know what is happening, I feel like writing stupid poetic things tonight lol)

A small boy was playing with his wriggling tail. His lilac hair, so pale it almost looked white, contrasted with his golden skin. His eyes were shaped like almonds and of bright sapphire blue, glossing with the feeble light of the room. His legs and arms were skinny and small, even for a five year old.

From an old couch, his mother was watching over him. Or so a stranger would have thought. Actually she was lost in her thoughts. She was wearing a long black dress, showing her lean figure off to advantage. The creamy skin of her face was beautifully stained by a rosy shade due to the warmth of the room. She looked fragile yet she was strong.

But now, she was not as healthy as she used to be. Her mate was dead now, and there was no way she could bring him back into her life. And as if it were not hard enough, now she was hunted by a whole Empire for treachery. She could still remember the day she was banished from her home. But the hardest part had been the next day after _he_ had died…

* * *

_She was waiting as calmly as she could in front of the screen. She would be cursed, but she had to tell him._

"_What is it again?" , he roared, "I told you I never wanted to talk to you again, have I not made myself clear?"._

"_Your majesty, there are some news that need to be told. And I thought it would be better if I were the one to tell you them."_

"_What is it?__, Since you don't seem to go away before blabbering first."_

"_My lord, your son died last night in his sleep. He died peacefully, when the doctors arrived he was already gone. I am deeply sorry for your loss." , She couldn't mutter any words, tears were threatening to roll down her cheek, but she wouldn't cry in front of the King, she wouldn't give him the pleasure._

"_No… He's a Prince. He wouldn't die except in a war… You!" he pointed her through the screen, his face reddening with anger. "You killed him so you could rule over my people!"_

"_What?!" , She was in utter shock, how dare he accuse her of such thing. "I would have never done that, it never ever crossed my mind! I would have never killed Vegeta for such purpose, I deeply cared for him!"_

"_You cared for nothing but you and your people, Vegeta was just a way for you to get what you wanted. He may have been oblivious to this, but I am not, you wench! He probably wanted you to be his whore."_

"_That seems pretty hard since he made me his official mate." she snapped back. She shouldn't have told him that like this, but it had to be said. He had to know his legacy was not gone yet._

"_You liar__!"_

"_No I am no such thing, and not only I am his mate, but he also blessed me with his child. A son." She replied with a soft and pained tone. "Your majesty, Vegeta will live through our son, you have an heir to be. I do not want your pity nor your power. I want my son to be considered as what he is: the legitimate Prince of the Saiyans."_

"_You little slut!", he growled, "Did you really think I would have believed you? One of your fellow Earthling companion must have impregnated you, and my son was fool enough to think it was his."_

"_He has a tail, my lord. And don't call him it , he's a boy!" , she added with the same tone._

"_SILENCE!" he roared. "Be quiet woman! Let me put this clear once more, if one of my men or myself cross your path, you and your brat will suffer a long and painful death."_

_And the line went dead.

* * *

_

Now, assassins and bounty hunters liked to track her for the King of the Universe. If anyone succeeded to kill her, they would become King or Queen of planet Earth. Yes, the once capital of the Saiyan Empire was now just a simple colony, now its only wealth were children. Compare to the precious raw materials of the newly conquered planets, Earth looked like a desert. The new Power Center was now on planet Frieza 51 renamed Planet Vegeta 2 (planet Vegeta 1 being their old destroyed home planet).

"Bulma-san" choked Gohan, his mother Chichi following hot on his heels.(sorry I don't what is the expression )It's hot on his heels ^^.

Bulma turned her face to the now twelve year old boy. The boy had a strong resemblance with his father, though Bulma could still see features that belonged to his mother. Chichi had been terribly upset when Bulma had told her, through a computer line, that her beloved husband had died after a choice she had made. But when her queen had confessed her that her own husband had died by her own hands too, Chichi couldn't blame her. Soon, Chichi had realized that Bulma's decisions had always been the best she could have taken, she had understood her husband would sacrifice himself eventually. But more importantly, she had become the queen's confident: she alone knew Bulma had euthanized Vegeta. Now, she remained by her side, insuring that her and her son would be safe wherever they went. They had to travel from planet to planet, but Chichi didn't mind. She knew she had to do it, and in return, Bulma would teach her son everything she knew about science, history and politics.

"Bulma there is a crew of warriors two miles away from here. They are coming for you. You must leave the planet, NOW!" bellowed Gohan.

Bulma picked her son in her arms, and followed Gohan and Chichi to the garden, where she decapsulized a spaceship. They left the area long before the warriors could reach them. After a short moment they decided to head to planet Selemna, a small planet with an indigo sky and covered with a dark green ocean.

* * *

_Meanwhile on planet Vegeta II_

"My lord, the attack on the Queen of Earth has aborted. Apparently she knew we were planning this." Min Said, the captain of Pila's police.

"You are just as incompetent as the others. You disappointed Min, for the last time!" growled the Saiyan King.

He stood up, pointed the young Pila-jin woman with his hand and shot a quick blue beam to her. Nothing was let of the woman but a pile of ashes.

"My king…" whispered Zorn, his faithful Chancellor , "You shouldn't have done this. Planet Pila will not take easily the fact that you killed one of the most important members of their government."

"Do you want the same fate?", he roared ,"Besides, their government just wear a mask to cover their acts, all fake! I am their king, not this fat purple skinned idiot I picked to be their king! Ha. How come she's still out of my grasp?"

"I'm afraid the people prefer her, your majesty", he replied timidly, "They had chosen her to be their leader during the war against Frieza, along with your son…"

"Don't talk about him Zorn!"

"I'm sorry your majesty."

They remained quiet, walking outside of the huge Throne Room of the palace, the same Room that had once witnessed Frieza's peak.

"Have you done what you were supposed to, Zorn?" the king asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yes your majesty, I have checked every House of every Saiyan Noble, and I think I found you what you wanted."

The king didn't reply, he was apparently expecting Zorn to carry on.

"I arranged a meeting, tonight. But I can adjourn if you…"

"No Zorn, that's perfect. Her name is…?"

"Nefla ,your Majesty."

"Hmm, I shall see her tonight if what you found me is worthy… and if you have taste."

_Later that night._

A young woman with long black spiky hair was waiting the Royal chamber. The room's walls were in a very dark wood decorated color, with golden motives, with long scarlet velvet curtains falling from the king sized bed, beside the windows. The floor was also in the same dark wood. In the middle of a large wall, a huge portrait of the king was hung_._

She fitted perfectly in this dark room. She wasn't tall for a Saiyan, she was even short according to her species standards. She was still well shaped, her blood-red dress covered her arms, legs and waist, leaving her shoulder and cleavage bared.

Finally, the king, who was old enough to be her father, if not her grand father, entered.

"So, you are Nefla, right?"

She nodded.

"Who are your parents?"

"Zanor and Huko, your majesty."

"Zanor?", he repeated slowly ,"Is he not Zorn's brother?"

"Yes your majesty."

"I see… Well it doesn't matter, at least I'm sure you are from Noble blood, that matters."

The young woman looked intensively at the floor. She was very impressed, she had never been so near to the king before.

"Turn around." , he ordered.

Nefla turned slowly, leaving his eyes wander on her body. She felt uncomfortable now. She wanted to go back home, fight with her siblings, listening to her father telling her his battle stories… She no longer wanted to stay here.

"Good", he finally said. He opened the door outside and bellowed "ZORN, I take her. Make a brief celebration. I want it as soon as possible."

He turned his gaze to Nefla.

"You can go now. I want you ready for our mating. Don't even think about rejecting me, or your family will suffer the consequences."

Nefla bowed her head, and left the room and the king.


	25. A smile

I should be working right now, so please review! thanks. (a/n: 3 reviews would be perfect ^^ thks).

**A smile**

The Selemnians had given her a little villa nearby the ocean. The house was beautiful, and the four of them had their own bedroom and bathroom. Bulma hoped they would remain here as long as possible. They had stayed on Selemnia for a year now, and The King had shown her respect. He was ready to help her, even though it was difficult. The king had given her communication devices so she could warn her former allies to get ready for their next war, their war. The Selemnian leader had also promised her to give her warriors when the time come.

But now, Bulma was enjoying a beautiful sunny afternoon. Gohan was running after Trunks, giggling, and Chichi was peacefully reading a book. Life was good.

Finally, Trunks and Gohan came back to them.

"Next time you splash me, I pick you and throw you in the water!" Gohan threatened with a big grin.

Trunks just replied with a smirk, he panted.

"You'll have to catch me!"

"Trunks come with me, you need to drink or you'll get dehydrated."

The young five year old boy followed compliantly his mother. Bulma got him a can of juice and a straw. While her son was sipping his beverage, she looked at the marvelous landscape before her. The planet looked almost like Earth… Almost.

...

"Mom, how was dad?"

Bulma turned her gaze to her little boy. He wore a serious expression.

"I told you already, your father was a prince and you are his heir, therefore that makes you…"

"I know that, but that doesn't tell me how he was…"

The boy was too smart for his own good. Bulma sighted, she better tell him something.

"Your father was a good man. He was smart, brave, handsome and good. You look so much like him. It's almost scary, if it weren't for your hair and eyes color, you would be his carbon copy."

The boy smiled. He never smiled like that to anyone but her, this smile was not describable: it was reassuring, comforting. It made him look like he knew everything and it was sweet at the same time. The boy didn't know, but his father had the same, though it didn't look as sweet and innocent as with his son…

* * *

_Flashback_

_This night, Bulma had sneaked to see her son to be. Today, for the first time, he had looked at her. She was finally growing fond of this child. She was so excited she couldn't sleep, she needed to see him once more._

_When she arrived, her mate was there already. He was gazing the boy with curiosity. His mouth broke into a smirk._

"_I thought you would come earlier." He said with his calm voice._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I knew you would love him eventually, and I was right." He added. "Come here" he commanded softly, his smirk had vanished._

_She complied. He took her in his arms. All the questions she had wondered about her capacity of loving her baby were gone. And now, new questions were roaming, giving her a headache. She cried softly on his shoulder. He stroked her back gently._

"_What's the matter?"_

"_What if something turns bad? What if he dies? What if…" But he hushed her before she could go further._

"_Calm down. Everything will be fine."_

_He gave her her favorite smile before resting his forehead on her own._

* * *

Night had fallen. Everyone was sleeping but her. Trunks' question had brought back memories. She still loved him. When Yamcha had died she was crushed, but when Vegeta had died, after she had run away from the Saiyan Empire, Bulma had refused to talk to anyone. She would leave her room (on the spaceship) to eat, wash and see Trunks. She started to live again as soon as the boy was born.

But she had to put aside those memories, a messenger was coming tonight to inform her about the important events in the Saiyan Empire. He finally came. A Selemnian, tall and apparently strong, bowed before her before speaking.

"Your majesty, I came here to inform you of the most important piece of news."

Bulma nodded, the messenger continued, he now stood up.

"As you know, King Vegeta has taken a new mate, named Nefla, the niece of Zorn" Bulma nodded again.

"According to my sources, the new Queen of the Saiyans is expecting a child. And the doctors think it's a boy."

Bulma froze, she knew what that implied. If the King had a new heir, he would choose him rather than Trunks to succeed him. After all, the King didn't consider Trunks as legitimate.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, all my spies confirmed it. Even I went to Pila to chek this out myself."

_No…_ She had survived for her son, she had made sacrifices so he could be king someday. It couldn't end like that… Could it?

* * *

_On planet Vegeta II__, few days later._

Nefla was resting in a comfortable armchair in claret velour. She caressing the small budge her belly was forming. She was almost four months pregnant, yet she looked forward her pregnancy ending. Not because of the slight discomfort it caused her, she could totally deal with that, she was the Queen of the Saiyans after all. On the contrary, the people around her didn't make it easier and couldn't be dealt with.

Her husband, of course, was the first to stress her. He was always watching her every move

"_Eat more vegetables, I don't want my son to get fat… Stop training, you __are going to disturb the boy… Put more clothes, he'll catch a cold!"_

He was overprotective, but not of her. And that saddened her. Saiyans were not known for their kindness, but in the family circle, with war comrades or with their mates, Saiyans were always faithful, protective and even tender. Sure they sent away their weakest children, but so they could show their value, and avoid them and their parents disgrace. The Saiyan race cherished strength, honor and brotherhood, and they considered their race as a big family, with their King for patriarch.

She knew the King had been protective over his former Queen, and that made her jealous of the deceased. But she couldn't talk to anyone. Her father was too proud to be part of the Royal family, her brothers were too happy to take advantage of this situation by mating with the strongest women.

Only her uncle seemed to understand. But he often asked her such personal questions! After her mating with the king, her uncle had asked her if they had consummate their union. Every day since he would ask her. Though now, he didn't, he knew the king didn't touch her anymore, not only because he didn't want to hurt his son, but also because he wasn't eager to.

She took her glass, the cool water going down her throat. She was so bored, she couldn't train, she couldn't walk… What had she gotten into? Zorn came in, wearing a small smile.

"How are you Nefla?"

"Uncle, if you're here to know if…"

"No no, I just came here to see how you were, nothing more." Nefla looked intensely at her belly.

"Look, I'm very sorry if I shocked you, but you need to understand. If you hadn't gotten pregnant quickly, the king would have repudiated you, and you wouldn't have had any mate. Do you imagine the shame we would have been?"

"You could have also chosen someone else instead of me!"

"Nefla, I want the best for you! You're the Queen, do you realize that any woman on this planet wants to be you."

Nefla shook her head, she would give her place if it were possible. She was happy first, but now the dream was shattering. Something was squeezing her wrist softly, it was her uncle's tail. She uncurled her own appendage to curl it around her uncle's tip. They shared a warm smile.

"I'm hot, could you open the window please?"

Zorn moved to the window to open it. He would never tell Nefla, but he loved her deeply. She was smart and beautiful... She used to be so full of life. Had he make a mistake, all he wanted was her happiness, he only wanted her to shine, to be revered like she should be. She was the daughter he had never had. His mate had given her two sons, but she had lost his baby daughter in childbirth. But soon, Nefla had been born, and he had transferred his affection for his daughter in her. He turned around… to see his beloved niece panting and sweating heavily.

Nefla was in pain, an excruciating one. Her vision was blurring, her legs were shaking.

"Uncle!" she screamed before collapsing few days later.

* * *

_Selemnia, the next day._

"Your majesty" roared the messenger.

Bulma was walking with Trunks and the Sons, when the messenger reached her.

"Your majesty, I need to talk to you!"

Bulma followed him, and entered in her secretary with him.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"The Queen of the Saiyans has lost her child. Apparently she's been poisoned."

"Who did this?"

"I… I thought…" the messenger fell silent.

"You thought _I_ would do this?" she asked angrily.

"That's what the king of the Saiyans likes to repeat. The whole Empire point you as the killer of their prince."

Bulma looked at the landscape, the sun was hiding behind cloud, making them shining with a golden light.

"How is the Queen?"

"Er…" the messenger was puzzled, he apparently wasn't expecting this.

"In bed, recovering"

Bulma nodded, then said "I want you to bring her something".

* * *

_Planet Vegeta II, late in the evening._

Nefla was resting in her huge bed. She felt desperate. She already hated her situation before her miscarriage, and now it was even worse. She wanted to rip the Queen of Earth's body, how could she take away her child?

"Nefla?" Zorn asked softly "I have a message for you"

"I don't want to read it."

"I think you should."

Nefla looked at her uncle's face… He was holding a dove in his hands. A blue lily was placed in the bird's beak and a letter was tied to its leg. She took the letter and started to read it.

_Your majesty,_

_I suppose you hate for what you think I did, and cannot blame you, the King made sure of this. Nonetheless I'm writing this letter, hoping that you will realize that I never did anything to you._

_I hope my messenger will find your uncle, Zorn, to carry you this message. Your uncle knows me, he made war with me. He knows what I am capable of. I hope, I can still count him among my allies._

_My lady, I have killed many men and women, but they were warriors, who threatened my people, who were trying to kill me or an innocent… Never have I killed a child._

_When I learnt you were pregnant, I was devastated, because I knew my son would never be king. But I realized it didn't matter. All I want now is him to be recognized as the son and heir of my mate, Prince Vegeta, I do not care if the king has another heir, as long as my son doesn't have to run away to survive. I just want him to be safe and sound. _

_If anything happened to my son, I would die, therefore, I can perfectly imagine what you are feeling right now. The only thing I can say is that you have my support. And I swear that if I ever find who did this to you, I will kill them personally. After all, by you like or not, we are family._

_I give you this dove, as a symbol of peace, and this flower to wish you a good recovery._

_I will stand by your side if you wish so_

_All yours._

_Queen Bulma Of Earth._

Nefla didn't know what to think. She turned to her uncle who nodded. Apparently, he trusted this woman. If he did, then she would too. Her uncle was intelligent, she would trust his judgment. With a weak smile she smelled the flower. She may have lost her first child, her husband may have refused to see her even after her miscarriage, and her people may shout for revenge, but Nefla was starting to feel peace in her heart. She had found an ally.


	26. The story of a legend

Hello, I've been away for awwhile, but I'm still alive! This chapter is the longest. I hope you'll like it. I'll correct the mistakes later.

Good reading

**Chapter 26: the story of a legend.**

Today Trunks was six years old and Bulma couldn't stop seeing his father in her son. The small skinny boy was now showing some muscle thanks to Gohan's hard training, and he became more and more serious. Whenever he was facing something new, he would frown slightly like the man who sired him. Bulma could have been happy, yet the king's men were tracking her harder than ever. She didn't care anymore if her son was or not the next crowned prince, she just wanted him to live a normal life. He was supposed to be learning in prestigious school thanks to the money she had, not running away.

But most importantly, she started to grow accustomed to seeing her people as slaves, and that was scaring her. She hadn't been crowned Queen of Earth to let her people down. But what could she do? She had to look after her son, and she had no power against the Saiyan Empire.

All she could do was keeping herself informed. Every other day, she would receive a spy who would tell her everything that was happening in the Empire.

"The oldest half breeds are now old enough to purge planets. They are by themselves what we call a "fourth class", they are lower than third class in hierarchy yet important assets in battles." Said the lizard looking spy.

"So in spite of their Earthling blood they still have the urge to go to battle." Bulma replied tiredly.

"With your due respect your majesty, their condition are not desirable, I even heard that the most reluctant ones were threatened to have their mother and siblings killed."

Bulma nodded.

"What else?" (a/n: I want coffee,I know, it's a stupid joke but this story is too sad for my taste).

"Well, King Vegeta has raised the reward for… you know." The Ice-jin suddenly seemed nervous. "But according to my sources, good ones I mean, the Queen doesn't support the King's actions."

Bulma smiled when she heard that. At least the Queen was realizing that the king was endangering the royal family rather than protecting it.

"Apparently she even refuses his access to her bedroom. She pretends to want to recover from her miscarriage."

"I still don't understand why the king let this pregnancy, why didn't he put the child in an incubator?"

The spy raised his eyebrows in surprise: "Because the Queen is not allowed to use an incubator. They say it's a way to reinforce the bonds inside the royal family, and it's a proof of humility and strength, because she accepts to suffer to bring the next king to life."

Bulma's eyes widened. If Vegeta had let her use an incubator, therefore breaking this aw, it meant he was ready to suffer his father's wrath for her.

She needed to talk about something else, right now…

"Do you know who poisoned the Queen?"

The spy chuckled "Believe me your majesty, I'm not lacking of suspects. I can give you ten names at least of Saiyans, males and females who would be more than happy if the king died childless. All of them are strong, powerful, influent, rich, and ready to sacrifice anything to reach the throne."

"Actually, I'm quite amazed that the king keeps pretending you did it. Your power is very limited, this honor less murder wouldn't benefit you greatly. The nobles on the other hand have their private armies, scores of gold, and lots of influence, they all could easily make the people believe that the Queen is infertile, that the king is weak…"

"The king is not weak, he's crazy, he will make his people fall." Bulma replied bitterly.

"No your majesty, the King is devastated, he has lost his only son, his heir. You cannot imagine how proud he was of his son… Your majesty…"

The spy bobbed down his head, took a deep breath and spoke slowly.

"I was working for Frieza before he died. King Vegeta's men have killed my whole family, and Frieza took me under his wing. Sure I suffered, I'm not proud of what I've done, sometimes I wanted to kill myself to spare millions of lives, but I knew it was useless since I was easily replaceable. Yet I admired Frieza because he was the biggest threat to the Saiyan Empire, he was holding their Prince."

"My admiration wasn't enough to stop me from hating Frieza, but I hated even more the King. However, I never wished him to lose his only son. I know how it feels your majesty, it's like you've amputated."…

* * *

Nefla was tying her robe around her waist when her mate entered in her bedroom.

"Woman, you will stop disrespecting me, and you will do what I demand of you."

"Get out" Nefla growled.

The king closed the door with force behind him, and approached her slowly, like a wildcat approaches an enemy.

"This is the last time you disrespect me and get unpunished."

He pinned her beneath him. She started to fight back, biting, kicking and clawing him. But this didn't affect him.

"Stupid little girl, you have no power. You are just a living womb for my child. You can fight me as hard as you can or want, you will _never _win."

He started to undress her…

…

Nefla stayed in her bed hours after her mate was done with her. She couldn't stop replaying his last words: _You are just a living womb… You will never win_.

"We will see… We will see." she hissed under her breath.

She dressed as fast as she could, and headed to the donjons. She finally reached the cell she was looking for. Inside it, a young dusty teenager was soundly asleep.

"Boy, Boy, wake up!" but he didn't budge.

"Stupid brat" she mumbled under her breath. She took a stick, probably belonging to the guardian of the donjon, and kicked the boy in the ribs.

"Ouch, whazzup ?" he asked.

"Boy, are you the one we call the _traitor_?"

"Yes my lady, that is me."

"Good, there are questions I want to ask you, then you'll have to do something for me."

"How? I'm in a cell?"

"Let me take care of this. Now, we have business to discus…"

* * *

Bulma was making Trunks study under the shade of trees.

"Trunks, please, concentrate!"

"Mom, who's that?" Trunks asked. Bulma turned her head.

"Probably another spy."

"I don't understand why you need to have so many spies."

"It's always a good thing to have several points of view on a topic sweetie. You can't…" she stopped her track. The figure approaching her was a teenager one. A familiar one. She rose from her chair, she blinked her eyes. It couldn't be…_ Could it be?_

She started to run when the boy smiled to her. She ran, tears of joy running down her face.

"Goya !" she shouted before smothering him in a bone crushing hug.

"Bulma." He replied, he had tears in his eyes too.

"Oh Goya, baby, forgive me. I couldn't take you with me, I should have…"

"There's nothing to forgive" he replied.

They were back together. At last, there was a glimpse of hope.

…

" Goya, how did you managed to find me!" she asked. If Goya had found her, then any king's henchman could.

"I had 10,000 zenis with me. I spent most of them to find which planet you were on. Then I went to the Selmnian king and after a little chat he told me where you were."

"Who gave you those?" she asked.

"The Queen, she freed me and gave me the money. Actually she charged me of a message for you."

Bulma opened her eyes wide.

"Apparently the King has reached the Queen's limit. She wants you to put an end to the king's actions. She believes that you're the only one who can help her."

"She's wrong Goya, I have almost no power, I'm merely a symbol. I can't help her. If someone can help the other, it's her!"

"Apparently she has no real influence neither. According to her, she's more a slave than a leader. That's why she needs your help, and she's ready to do anything. She has decided to play her last card. She thinks all you need, is a little help."

Goya made Bulma sit on her couch.

"Bulma, have you heard of the Dragon Balls?" (a/n: that's the name of the series after all).

"It reminds me something." Bulma was now deeply concentrated.

"They are magic balls, apparently, once you gather the seven of them, a dragon appears and grants you three wishes."

"yes, YES! Frieza was looking for them. That's why he went to Namek. But this planet was destroyed, this balls, if they even exist, must be destroyed too."

"Apparently, one of them survived and succeeded to escape before the planet's explosion. According to sources the Queen has gathered, this Namek has found a isolated planet. Maybe he has taken the dragon balls with him!"

"So you want me…"

"To help me find the dragon balls, in this way, we can wish to have another leader instead of the King, you can stop the king!"

"But Goya, we aren't even sure they exist."

"I know, that's why I want you to come with me, to find out if it's a legend or not. With your scientific knowledge, it shouldn't be a problem to travel in space, and find out the truth."

"I… I don't know!"

"You should go" said a voice behind her. Trunks had listened to their conversation.

"Trunks…"

"That way, we won't have to run away all the time anymore."

"What about you?" Bulma was more than afraid to leave her baby boy.

"I will survive! Mom, just go!"

Bulma couldn't believe it. He was really his father's son. He was already thinking of his people, actually a people he didn't know and probably despised him. He was thinking of what they needed, not what he wanted. He was a true prince. She couldn't be prouder of him.

"Fine Goya, I will come with you" she said, never looking away from her son.

* * *

_Somewhere in space_

"According to my sources, the Namek should be here" said Goya.

They had been in a spacehip for about two weeks now. Meanwhile, Trunks was remained hidden with Chichi and Gohan in another house that the king had given them. Bulma couldn't stand it, she wanted to know if those dragon balls were just a fake.

"Bulma do you realize? We are so close. If this true, then Earthlings will be free, you can even rule the entire universe."

Bulma nodded.

"I know Goya, Yet I have a horrible feeling about this."

"Don't worry Bulma, we'll make it!"

...

_Meanwhile one planet Vegeta II_

"Your majesty, apparently the Earth Queen is going to finally land. The planet's coordinates are 251X 67882Y."

King Vegeta was jubilating. Once he would have killed this wench, the Earthlings would have lost any hope to find their liberty back, that is if they still had any. He would finally show her to the wprd and make her pay for what she had done to him.

"Woman, you've tricked and killed my son, and then you killed the other. I will make sure you will pay for this. CAPTAIN, ready the men, we have a woman to find."

…

Bulma arrived on the planet. She walked around, hoping she could find any form of life.

"HELLO ! Is there anyone here?" she shouted.

"Bulma you shouldn't yell, it could be dangerous, you don't know what could happen…"

Goya and Bulma stopped when they saw from afar a small green child playing with some kind of doll.

"Bulma, let's go there!"

They approached slowly. They were 5 meters from the child when the little boy said with a smile.

"It is no use to come here quietly, I hear you coming long ago!" Bulma came closer to him.

"How did you?"

"I just heard you, guess my hearing is better than yours."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Dende, and you?"

"My name is Bulma, and this is Goya… Dende, have you heard of the Dragon Balls?"

Little Dende froze immediately.

"What do you want."

"I was hoping I could use them to grant my wishes."

"I won't help you" screamed Dende, he was about to run away.

"Now wait, you don't understand, someone has destroyed my home, enslaved my people and killed the persons I loved the most. I need to stop him! Please."

Dende looked intensly in her eyes as if to find any lie.

"You must ask the Elder, come with me."

…

The king had landed. He couldn't wait.

"Your majesty, we found the woman among a group of weaklings. There's one of them with a lifeforce of 367, but he shouldn't be a problem."

"Let's go get her then. Gentlemen, you can kill every person you'll see but her? She's mine and I want her alive!" he roared

The king's small army flew off to Bulma's direction.

…

Bulma had expected to find no Namek, one if she was extremely lucky, but Dende brought them to a village full of Nameks of all size and of all age. They all were looking at Goya and her in suspicion, and she couldn't blame them: the last time strangers had come to their planet their word had been destroyed. Dende showed them a house bigger than the others.

"Go inside and ask the Elder if you still want to use the Dragon Balls" Dende said sternly.

Inside the house, Bulma and Goya saw the biggest Namek she had ever seen so far. He was so tall that his head brushed the ceiling, and he was as large as three Nappas.

"Elder" Bulma began "I thought there would be only one of you, not a whole village of Nameks."

"That's because they are all my children, young one. I was the only Namek who survived the planet's explosion. I took one of Frieza's men spaceship and flew away. Once I found this planet I created those dragon balls, then I gave birth to all my children, one by one."

"How can you give life to all of them, all by yourself."

"Namek aren't normal humanoids, we lay eggs by the mouth."

"Elder, we came here because…"

"I know why you came here, young one. We never met by I know who you are, Bulma, Queen of Earth. What you don't know is that your greatest enemy has found you."

"The king?" Bulma asked in fear.

"Yes, come here."

Bulma approached and the Elder put his larger hand on her head.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm searching for your intentions." The Elder kept quiet for a brief moment, beore adding.

"Very well, young one, I will let you use the dragon balls. But you should hurry. There here, on this table. Take them outside and ask Dende to translate your wishes in our language."

…

The Dragon Balls started to shine at the light of their planet's sun.

Dende screamed something in Namek. The sky became dark, and a huge creature appeared from the balls.

"Bulma, you can ask your first wish."

"I…" Bulma couldn't believe it, she could finally save her people.

"I wish the Earthlings were free again!" she screamed. Dende shouted something in the Namek language. The dragon shone in the dark sky, and then came back to normal before saying:

"Your wish has been granted."

"You two wishes left." Said Dende, a small smile forming on his lips.

Bulma wanted to ask for a new king for the Saiyan Empire, when suddenly she heard.

"Soldiers! There are soldiers coming!"

Bulma's eyes widened: _the King!_

"Bulma what do we do?" Goya asked.

Bulma needed to think, and quick. She was now lost in her mind: _focus! What is the king's weak point?_ She wondered. Obviously his son.

_Vegeta!_ The king had drastically changed after his son's death, he had become bitter and more aggressive. If only Vegeta were here…_ What if he was here?_

She didn't know if it would work but she needed to try.

"Dende, can we bring people back to life with the Dragon Balls?" she asked, panic was starting to tie a knot in her stomach.

"Yes, you can." Replied little Dende.

"Then I wish Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, were brought back to life right before me!" she screamed.

Dende explain the dragon Bulma's wish.

"That will cost you two wishes, one to bring his soul on this planet, the other to resurrect him." Told the dragon with his hoarse voice.

"I don't care, just do it! Please."

Dende translated for her. The Dragon started to shine again…

…

The king could see all of them. The Nameks were running everywhere, and his men started to follow them. His men loved to play with their victims before killing them.

But he didn't care, the woman he had been looking for the past six years was there, right in front of him.

"You" the king whispered in a malicious voice. The woman was terrified. He took advantage of her panic to grab her by the collar. The young boy next to her tried to push him away. The king knocked him out.

"I have been dreaming of this moment, woman! Now, be ready to die!" He was about to crush her skull with his bare hands when suddenly a blinding lightning stroke right beside him.

"Your wishes have been granted" said the dragon before disappearing. But there was still light where the lightning had been. It was taking the shape of a body, a golden body.

"What are you!" the king asked. He had never seen such a phenomenon before.

The light dissipated, revealing Vegeta, wearing his royal attire.

"My… My son" the king had fell on his knees, small tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Never had he shed one tear for his dead son, but now he was in front of him… It was too much.

Bulma slowly approached Vegeta, he was really alive. It was unbelievable! He was still his old self.

"Vegeta?" she asked timidly.

He was looking at his hands, his eyes wide opened, apparently he couldn't believe he was alive. Finally he looked at her in the eyes.

"I guess you're the one who did that." He stated. "Not that I complain" he added with a smirk.

Vegeta approached his mate. They were now inches from each other. Bulma touched his cheeks, his forehead, his lips. She couldn't see him because of her tears of joy. He caressed her cheek, cupped her face before wrapping his arms around her, taking her in the most gentle hug he had ever given her.

"_Vegeta!_" she cried

"Woman." He whispered in her ears, then placed his forehead on hers.

…

They came back to planet Vegeta II, where Vegeta took care of everything his father had neglect. They found who poisoned Nefla and punished the guilt. Earthlings acquired a new status that gave them equality and freedom.

Trunks was made the new crown prince of the Saiyan Empire. The Empire seemed to have properous before it.

Everything was perfect, shiny and beautiful…


	27. Epilogue: the dream is over

a/n: I wasn't finished yet, now my story is over.

**! WARNING !**

**For those who didn't like the first ending, the story ended in chapter 26.**** SO DON'T READ, **

**DON'T READ !**

**Epilogue: The dream is over.**

They came back to planet Vegeta II, where Vegeta took care of everything his father had neglect. They found who poisoned Nefla and punished the guilt. Earthlings acquired a new status that gave them equality and freedom.

Trunks was made the new crown prince of the Saiyan Empire.

Everything was perfect, shiny and beautiful…

"_My lady." A voice whispered._

Yes, everything finally went according to her first plans.

"_My lady."The voice repeated._

Happiness had never been so close.

"_My lady, please." The voice was louder; loud enough to wake her up from her trance._

* * *

Bulma finally realized where she was.

"No" she pleaded "please no!"

She was back in her royal bedroom. There were blue and white draperies everywhere, Vegeta had put them there in order to appease her. The linen curtains let the light pass through in a peaceful way. The room was always quiet except for Bulma's crying. Her personal maid, Nefla, was clearly concerned, she always was.

"My lady, the king will come in an hour. Please, let me dress you up. He brought you a beautiful dress from his last mission, I'm sure he would be pleased if you wore it. It's navy blue, I know you like blue, it's always been your color." She whispered in her ear, a soft smile spreading on her face.

Bulma didn't have the strength to push her away. She complied to Nefla's request with a nod. Nefla brought her inside the bathroom. Everything in this room was pure luxury: the walls and the floor were in white marble, she had the most expensive perfumes, the most expensive jewels and clothes, yet nothing could fill the emptiness inside her. Nefla had filled the hot tub. Bulma slipped inside the water, letting its warmth relax her.

**

* * *

**

Twenty years… She had remained in this golden cage for twenty years. First, she was too shocked to fully understand what had happened. Only when she had finally realized what Vegeta had done to her and her people, she had fought back, in her own way. She had clearly showed him her disgust, her hate. Vegeta tried to make this up for her, by spoiling her. Even her own parents hadn't spoilt her like that. She didn't even have to ask, though she was too proud to ask him anything, he would give her everything and more. Every minute he spent on Vegetasei II, he would spend it with her. He always sorted out all the Empire's problems before visiting her. She refused to admit it, but she enjoyed his attentions and she loved his guilt, and she suffered from that: she felt guilty because she felt like if Vegeta was paying her to stay with him and also because she made him suffer as well. What kind of mate was she if she made him suffer and didn't do anything against it?

Unfortunately she was too angry and proud to forgive him, and he was too stubborn to let her go. They were still in love but didn't talk to each other anymore. This situation made them both suffer even more, especially Bulma. The birth of their son didn't arrange anything. Vegeta had supervised the boy's education, among his lessons the young prince had barely enough time to see his mother. Worse of all, the boy was the spitting image of his father except for the coloring, even though she loved deeply her little boy he was the physical remembrance of her failure towards her people.

There were only a few hundred humans left, and they all despised her. Vegeta wouldn't let her go away from Vegetasei's palace, her son was always busy and she didn't have access to any laboratory (Vegeta thought it was too dangerous). Her life was purposeless.

Once, she imagined that Vegeta had died when Namek had exploded. She imagined a whole new world, inspired by the sad reality. Nefla, her simple servant, had become the sad trapped Saiyan Queen she was now, but with enough strength to fight back. Her son was her little boy, not a prince. Chichi had forgiven her… But she realized that in spite of all the horrible things he had done, Bulma desperately loved her mate. So she imagined that those Dragon Balls were real and that she would revive him, and then, their life would be simple yet beautiful.

But reality was still there, and she couldn't deny it all the time. From times to times, Bulma awoke from her trance. Two years had been enough to drain her sanity. The eighteen other hadn't arranged anything. She didn't know who she was: this cold Queen, or the young woman in love desperately trying to find a solution.

Even her daughter's birth didn't. When she realized she was pregnant, she first tried to hide it to Vegeta. She'd rather her pregnancy phobia than tell him. She didn't know why, she didn't tell him. But eventually Vegeta succeeded to feel the feeble ki inside her womb. From this moment till the end of her pregnancy, Bulma was never left alone. A bunch of maids was always following her everywhere.

She had had more privileges over Bra than over Trunks or, as their father had named them Vegeta and Vega. Even though those were their official names, Bulma always called them Trunks and Bra. She had pampered Bra as much as she could, but Vegeta tried his best to push her away of her children because of her psychic health.

The years had passed by. Trunks had taken a mate early, to give the Empire a new heir. His mate was a beautiful alien from a wealthy planet. Bulma had met the girl twice in her life, even though she had mated her son for two years. As for Bra, her father had sent her way for her studies. Bulma was left on her own, for the first time in fourteen years.

* * *

Today, Vegeta was back from a _mission_ and by mission he always meant purging mission. He was ruling the biggest Empire the universe had ever seen, yet it never seemed enough for him: that would probably cost his end. She knew how it would go. He would come in, kiss her tenderly, something he usually did now, not only was it a way to ask her forgiveness, but also that Bulma no longer responded to passion. Then he would give her a present. He would tell her how his mission went, eat with her, then they would spend an hour with their children before going to bed. Vegeta always made love to her, every night, when he was here, always like she liked it. Every time he made love to her, she imagined she had just revived him, or that they were still the young lovers they were before Vegeta destroyed everything. This way, she felt less guilty for accepting his love.

Nefla had made her hair and put her some make up. "My lady, you really look beautiful."

Bulma looked at herself in the mirror; Nefla was right, she really looked beautiful. But something was wrong. She finally what it was, she looked dead. Never had she felt more like a prisoner than in this moment. She had become what she was afraid of becoming.

When she was young, she had done everything to escape from the Saiyans not to be their slave, not to become like her friends. Yet, today, she finally realized what she was now: a ghost.

No… She may have given up the fight but she still had pride. She had to put an end to this, it was enough… But what could she do? Vegeta had won long ago, and she doubt she could find peace in this palace.

"Nefla, please, go find the king now." Bulma said with a weak voice.

A huge smile beamed on the maid's face, never had her Queen ask for the king to come, he would always come whether she liked it or not. Nefla left the room as fast as she could.

* * *

Yes… What could Bulma do? What could she do to show Vegeta that he had not won. She saw a small mirror near the washbasin. She took it: it was in mother-of pearl, fine-cut, with small angels squaring the mirror itself… It was a real master piece. You could almost see the facial expression the angels were wearing… The angels… Bulma looked at her reflexion, she really looked beautiful; Vegeta was a man of taste, he always knew what made her beautiful.

She broke this little piece of art. She felt a small hit of regret, this thing really was beautiful, but didn't have much time left before Vegeta came. She took a piece of broken-glass, and proceeded to cut her veins with it. Her emotional pain was so strong that it erased the physical one. She felt good; maybe she should have done it earlier. Blood was pouring from her cuts fast. She moved to her bedroom, to lie down on her bed. Blood was tainting her sheets but it didn't matter.

**…**

Vegeta hurried to his lover's room. What was wrong with her. Bulma's maid had seemed happy that she had called him, but he found it strange. Why would she want him to come when she usually showed no emotion. When he saw his Queen lying on her bed, he knew his instinct hadn't betrayed him.

She rushed to her bed, and started to pick her up, but she tried, with all her Earthling strength to push him away.

"Please Vegeta, don't." She said in a weak voice.

"You're coming with me. Don't worry, everything will be all right." He whispered, more to himself than to her.

"Vegeta!" the king looked sternly in his mate's eyes. "Please, let's put an end to this charade. I'm tired of it. If you really love, let me go."

"I… I can't" what she saw in his eyes made her cry. He looked panicked and lost. "I can't, please, don't leave me. All I ever did was for you, even when I killed the half breeds. They could have seized the throne, and destroy everything I worked so hard for. I wanted you to be my queen, I still want. But please, stay with me."

"I don't want power, I want peace, and I won't find it here. I stayed here too many years for you and our children. But now I don't want to stay anymore."

"Please…" he had never begged her, it was strange. She felt remorse, but she knew she couldn't go back to this life. She would die in the end, and she'd rather kill herself than die so pathetically.

"Please Bulma, forgive me. Forgive me for everything." Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes.

This was the moment, the moment she could her revenge, make Vegeta suffer for everything he had done to her and her people. Yet, she couldn't do it. She loved him. In their own way, they had loved each other, him spoiling her, her staying alive to let him love her. That was strange, but that was real, the only real thing that had mattered all these years, the only thing she had always been sure of. She just couldn't imagine making him suffer even more.

"Yes… yes I forgive you my prince."

The still young looking king gave her a sad smile, now he could let her go. It would be hard, but he could do it.

"I love you my king." She said, giving her first real smile for twenty years.

"I… I love you too my queen." It was the first he had said this to anyone, including her.

…

Now she knew who she was. She wasn't Bulma Queen of Earth, now she thought of that she found it stupid, she had done almost nothing for the Earthlings. She wasn't Bulma Briefs heiress of Capsule Corporation, the company was long gone.

She was Bulma, the woman who loved Vegeta, no matter what.

**THE END.**

This is it. The final ending.

I don't know if I have been clear, but the Alternative ending is actually what Bulma has been imagining as a fake life (she lost her mind). So in a way, the Alternative ending is an introduction to this brief sequel.

So you have two stories. The first is this one, the sad one. Or you can stop to the alternative ending, a happier one.

Next time I'll right something more joyful.

Bye-bye.

Special thanks to Lady Cold my beta reader (she hasn't read the last two chapters yet), to Frostandflames, and of course to everyone who read and reviewed this story.


	28. Chapter 28

Note

First of all, many thanks to all the readers of « I don't have a name ». It was very appreciated, and it still is. During the summer I have found inspiration, and I have an vague idea of what I want to write next.

But before I do so, I need to find a beta reader, from an English speaking country. If any of you is interested, they mustn't hesitate in contacting me. Your help and your feedback is always valued.

See you all soon.

Pilipili.


End file.
